Rockband Anbustyle
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto demon container, at the age of five years old is given a guitar for his birthday. Naruto is brutalized the same day, the anbu are getting sick and tired of his treat meant. Naruto will be raised by Anbu. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Rockband Anbu-style.

(I was inspired by a couple of things, mostly fanfiction about Naruto being trained by anbu such as the Anbu Brat by Naruto-pwns-Kyuubi and Anbu Elements by x-EliteAssassin-x you should read their stuff because they are awesome.)

Summary:Uzumaki Naruto demon container, at the age of five years old is given a guitar for his birthday. Naruto is brutalized the same day, the anbu are getting sick and tired of his treat meant. Naruto will be raised by Anbu. Naruto is a music prodigy with no equal, see his development and his rise to fame. Strong, Smart Naruto. Parings to be decided.

Prolouge

(October 10th)

One blonde haired blue eyed boy in black shorts and a white t-shirt about 5 years old is walking through the streets of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. The boy is about 3'6" tall, was tan skinned and had whisker birth marks on his cheeks. This boy was very cautious as most people were extremely violent toward the boy during this day. This boy was hiding in alleyways, behind trash cans behind any kind of cover that he could manage right now. The boy had no idea why people in this village beat him, harassed him, and even tried to kill him. He had no idea that he was a container, a container for the infamous and all powerful Kyuubi kitsune. This is his burden, this is his pain, this is his power. He is Uzumaki Naruto and today is his birthday. Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tower to see one of the very few people that didn't hate him.

"Can you please tell Oji-san that I am here to see him," Naruto asked the receptionist politely for a five year old boy.

"Get lost, the Hokage has better things to do then talk to trash," The receptionist said not looking up from the paper work she had to sort.

"But I want to see Oji-san, He said he had some sort of present for me," Naruto said pleading slightly.

"I said get lost, or I will call the Anbu on you," the Receptionist said now painting her nails.

"Give me one good reason why I can't see Oji-san!" Naruto yelled now, he was starting to get sick of it. He didn't do anything wrong he was just treated like he was something a dog dragged into a house.

"Do you want to know why because you are..." The receptionist was bound and gagged by two Anbu one with a dog mask and the other with a bird mask.

"Naruto-san you are expected by the Hokage so please go inside, but knock first," Tori said looking at Naruto. "Inu you know what to do,"

"Yeah," The dog masked anbu through the receptionist over his shoulder carrying her somewhere.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's office door, and hearing a muffled come in Naruto walked in.

"Oh Naruto I have been expecting you since lunch time," The Hokage said looking at Naruto, making sure there weren't and new bruises from his last beating two days ago.

"Yeah I had to take a round about route to make sure I don't run into thick crowds," Naruto said.

"Well now that you are hear I can wish you a happy birthday Naruto," The Sandaime Hokage said standing up congratulating Naruto.

"thanks Oji-san I have been waiting for somebody to say that to me, but everyone other then Tenchi-san and Ayame nee-chan said anything." Naruto said a little dejected because the only people that cared about him were the Ramen chief and his daughter. "They gave me all my Ramen half off today so that was nice,"

"Well maybe I will have something that will brighten your day," Sandaime took a rather large and oddly shaped package from underneath his desk. It was a little bit smaller then Naruto. "There is a second part to it but you should open it up first,"

Naruto said a quick thanks before completely shredding the package's wrapping. Naruto was holding a simple guitar. What Naruto saw confused him, he saw several people playing these or learning how to play these around Konoha when he walked around Konoha usually hiding from a mob or two. "What is it Oji-san,"

Sarutobi sighed, of course he doesn't know what it is. "That that is a musical instrument, it is called a guitar,"

"Oh, thank you Oji-san but I don't know how to play," Naruto said cheerful grateful for the present no matter if he couldn't use it.

"I also have a few books to give you that should teach you how to use it properly, and a couple of song books for you to practice with," Sarutobi said taking said books out of his desk. "I didn't have enough time to wrap these so I decided to give them to you seperately."

"Thank you Oji-san," Naruto said grabbing the books excited that he would have something to do other then hide from villagers in his spare time. He wasn't allowed to join the ninja academy until he was eight. Even though he had acquired his chakra (energy used by Ninja) a year ago. "I am going to be the greatest."

"I would like to hear it when you think you are good enough," The Sandaime said. "Naruto you should go back to your apartment now I have preparations for the festival to make."

"Okay, buy Oji-san," Naruto said rushing out of the office. Naruto was rushing because if it got dark and he wasn't in his apartment or somewhere he could hide he would be beaten for sure. Fortunatly not many people knew where Naruto lived and those who did wouldn't hurt him.

"Inu look after him tonight, he is in danger tonight," The Hokage said as the dog masked Anbu appeared next to him.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Inu said vanishing.

(Naruto apartment 20 minutes later)

Naruto looked at a clock and it read 6:20. Naruto had been working on his stringing for his guitar for a full ten minutes and he still wasn't even close to the song he wanted. Naruto looked over his fingering again and the instructions in the book to make sure he was doing it right. Naruto then realized that he was going to have to put a lot more practice into this before he got any better. Five minutes later he heard a knock at the door, which was something he didn't expect right now, the only person that visited was the Hokage and he had just seen him so who could this be. Naruto strapped the guitar to his back and the books in a bag that he was hanging on his shoulder. Naruto got a chair and dragged it to the door so he could look through the eye hole. What he saw made his blood run cold there was a mob of people that he didn't know holding weapons and pitchforks. This shouldn't be happening, Naruto moved from his last apartment after it was burned down, they can't have found him so soon that was a week ago.

"Open up we are with the demon hunter group!" A person with a Konoha forehead protector yelled at the door.

"He isn't here," Naruto said trying to mask his voice as much as he could.

"Well if you have nothing to hide open the door so we can make sure he isn't in your air vent hidding, he has done it before," Another person in the group yelled.

"No!" Naruto yelled still in the fake voice.

"If you don't open the door we will blow it open with a Katon jutsu, just open the door if you have nothing to hide." The a ninja said doing handseals in front of the door. Naruto ran away from the door, running into his bed room locking the door behind him. Naruto heard the explosion as his front door was blasted with a fireball.

"We told you that you could have just opened the door and we wouldn't have had to do that," The Ninja said looking around for the person they were talking to.

"Where is he?" some civilian was asked.

"He is probably hiding in the bedroom," One of the Shinobi said. "It is obviously the demon brat, we have to finish him so the Yondaime can rest in peace."

Naruto was seriously nervous as there was another loud explosion destroying the door that was his only means of protection. To Naruto's misfortune there wasn't another way out of his bed room, no windows so people couldn't break in that way and attack him, no other room that connected to that room.

"There he is get him." The Civilians said as they immediately started beating Naruto with hammers smashing every part of his body they could reach. Naruto couldn't feel anything but pain as kitchen knives stabbed him, baseball bats clobbered him in the head, hammers broke his bones, and many other horrible things.

"this is interesting, looks like the demon brat got a new toy and some books I should keep them," A civilian said.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was talking about so he looked up at the civilian, now fury in his eyes. "Give that back," Naruto yelled trying to stand up as people kept on beating him.

"Oh, it is important to the demon brat maybe I should destroy it," the same civilian said.

"NO!!," Naruto was in such a fit of rage his chakra overloaded blasting all the Civilians still beating him to fly into the walls off his bed room. Before anybody could see even the Ninja Naruto punched the civillian threatening his guitar and books in the stomach grabbing his gifts while everybody was in shock and hid in the corner covering his guitar and books with his body.

"You will pay for that brat," The civilian said about to attack Naruto when he was stopped by a Shinobi.

"No, He might blow out his Chakra again, we don't know how much that thing can do that." The shinobi said. "We will take care of him."

Four shinobi were left standing doing the same handseal combination. " Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique)," Four fireballs were headed for Naruto's back. Naruto wasn't even moving, Naruto wouldn't let his give be destroyed not even if it meant that he would die. Naruto felt the flames strike his back the pain being so overwhelming he passed out thinking that he was dead.

(In the Hospital one day later)

"Why didn't anybody tell me this earlier," Sorutobi yelled at all of the doctors in general.

"Hokage- sama, we couldn't leave with Uzumaki-san in such bad condition, and your anbu were so worried that they stayed in the waiting room until they found out that he was stable." A doctor said trying to placate the angered Hokage.

"How long will it take?" He asked, "for him to fully recover,"

"We don't really know, by all accounts he should be dead but, he has amazing resilience probably caused by the... his tenant," The doctor said. "But according to his past dealings in the hospital this isn't even the worst beating he has ever had, he should be up and about in a week, fully recovered a few days after that." (Think Kyuubi not realism)

"why is it that only his back is burn, what about the rest of his body?" Sorutobi asked.

"He was protecting a guitar and some books," The doctor said waving off to Naruto's belongings.

"Oh... I see, well please inform me if anything develops," The Hokage said leaving the hospital, Naruto was still unconcious so he didn't bother seeing the boy. This was his twentieth time in the hospital for a long period of time this year.

(In the Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama, I must speak," Inu said from the shadows.

"Yes, Inu what is it?" Sorutobi asked looking at his Anbu captain.

"The situation with Uzumaki Naruto is ridiculous, we can't keep on protecting him like this, from the shadows when he is the most critical. We either have to have him under constant care which would be a strain on resources or put him somewhere where he will be safe," Inu said.

"Kakashi, we can't take him out of the village, think the mayhem it would cause all of the other Hidden Villages would try and kidnap him, or kill him for what he holds," The Hokage said.

"He isn't any better off here, but that wasn't what I was getting at," Inu said. "I have talked with the other anbu, most of them are getting sick and tired of constantly going after the boy to protect him even though most of them have grown quite close to him, we in Anbu atleast understand his situation not to judge him for things out of his control."

"If you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting I don't think I can," the Sandaime admitted. "The council..."

"That council that hates Naruto has no say in this is a shinobi matter and under yours and the clan heads jurisdiction. Most of the people that Hate him are civilians or shinobi that aren't as informed as the major clans. The Clans treat him with indifference and with you making the argument that it will save the anbu that constantly have to go and save him they will agree,"

"At least ask him, if he wants to stay with people that have been protecting him since the day he was born," Inu said returning to the shadows.

"Kakashi, this is the first time you have ever confronted me in this manner, and I must say I wish you would have done this a whole lot more," Sorutobi said.

Chapter 1

A new place to live.

(If you prefer to listen to the music then read it look up "Over my head" by Sum 41)

(The hospital 1 week later)

"ow, it still hurts," Naruto said walking around apparently his bones weren't completely fixed up yet but he was able to move around. His bone should be back to normal in a couple of days. Naruto regain consciousness about the second day he was in the hospital and instantly wanted out, He couldn't take it he hated hospitals. There was nothing he could do of course ever bone in his legs were broken in five different places, there was no way he could have moved, so during that time Naruto practiced with his guitar and learning from his books which he was relieved had survived his awful ordeal. Naruto was getting better fast it seemed to the Sandaime who visited Naruto while he was practicing that the boy was a guitar if not a music prodigy.

"Naruto you are going to be released today," The Sandaime said walking into Naruto's room seeing that the boy was on his feet.

"Where will I live, now that the villagers know where I live they will be coming for me every night Oji-san," Naruto said thinking about the future. Being beaten and learning to avoid attackers had forced Naruto to grow up much faster then anybody that cared for him would have liked.

"I have an idea but I have to get your approval," The Hokage said looking at the boys reaction.

"Whatever you think is best Oji-san," Naruto said grabbing his guitar and books.

"Well okay, but I will tell you just in case you can think of something better," The Hokage was startled at the amount of trust he had in him. It was rather heart breaking. " I have talked it over with my Anbu and they have agreed to what I am about to say and before I say it, I want to tell you that you can trust them they have tried their best to protect you while being restricted by their responsibilities. I would like you to live in Anbu HQ."

"Why Oji-san," Naruto asked a little worried he seen the Anbu and they seemed so emotionless that it scared him.

"Well it is the place that you will be safest for now, at least until you can protect yourself," The Sandaime said.

"Okay, if that is what you think is best Oji-san," Naruto said. "When do we go?"

"Naruto I can't go with you right now, I will have one of the Anbu take you," Sarutobi said waving his hand and anbu with a tiger mask came out of the shadows. "Toru can I trust Naruto with you?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," Toru said. "Please come with me Uzumaki-san,"

"Please call me Naruto, do you mind if we go kind of slow, my muscles are aching," Naruto said.

"That is fine Naruto-san," The tiger masked anbu "please follow me,"

Naruto followed the Anbu at Naruto's pace which was a surprise since anbu usually try and hide in the dark and move as fast as possible... at least as far as Naruto knew. They were walking a good 20 minutes in almost complete silence with the occasional question from Toru about Naruto. When they arrived at a nondescript black building.

"Well here we are," Toru said looking at what Naruto thought. Naruto's look was impassive he didn't seem to mind but he was ecstatic either probably because of his injuries.

"You will be staying on the 3rd floor, if you like I can carry you if you don't want to walk any more," The anbu asked the five your old boy.

"Yay!!" Naruto jumped onto the Anbu's back who wasn't completely ready for it so he stubbled to the left before he caught his balance.

"Well lets go, hold on tight," Toru said going into the building and up the stairs to the third floor in about 20 seconds, a slow pace for an anbu.

"Wow that was fun lets do it again," Naruto yelled.

"Not yet Naruto I have to show you where you are going to be staying." Toru said letting Naruto down and taking off his mask.

"Heh Toru you have a face under that mask?" Naruto asked and Toru almost fell over. Toru face was a rather plain man with a helmet with the konoha leaf on it.

"Of course we have faces under our masks, even if we are Anbu we are still people and ninja, you can call me Yamato," Yamato said smiling, "Most of us take our masks off when we enter Anbu HQ.

"Oh cool," Naruto said looking around, it looked like a rather plain appartment complex.

"I think it would be better if we met the other anbu on the floor before we went to your room." Yamato said taking Naruto's hand.

"Okay Yamato-san," Naruto said trusting that this anbu wouldn't hurt him.

"There are several community areas on every floor of the Anbu compound, there is the lounge, the bar, the training ground, and the entertainment area. Most of the time people can be found all over the place," Yamato said "I will be showing you to the lounge,"

Naruto was brought into a room with four people in it. Naruto didn't recognize any of the but he probably new their anbu masks better then their face. All of them were in Anbu uniforms so Naruto could only amuse.

"Hello everybody, you know what Kakashi-sempai said, Uzumaki Naruto is going to staying on this floor for a while," Yamato said to the crowd of relaxing Anbu.

"yes we know Yamato," a girl with long reddish brown hair tied into a braid said. She was very pretty with with two red marks on her cheek.

"Yeah we have all had to watch the kid at least once," (Anko look it up if you don't know) Anko said looking at the brat.

"Yes I know Rin-san, Anko-san," Yamato said.

"Why do you call Kakashi sempai and you don't call me sempai," Rin asked seeming slightly scorned.

"Well Kakashi-sempai has been in anbu longer then any of us, and Rin you joined at about the same time I did," Yamato said then Yamato noticed that it was strangely quiet. "Eeh Naruto-san where did you go,"

"Don't worry about him," A black haired guy on a couch said his head band tied around his right shoulder. This guy had dark brown eyes a smile on his face.

"What do you mean Kenichi-san," Yamato said.

"Naruto was getting bored so Kakashi was going to bring him to the entertainment area," Kenichi said "I kind of want to see what that kid can do with that guitar,"

"He won't be able to do much Kakashi and I saw him get it last week," a girl with long black hair and white eyes said.

"Yeah I guess Nana-san," Rin said. "Well lets see what they are getting up to then."

Everybody in the group agreed and walked to the entertainment area, everybody knew the way because that was where they hung out if they didn't go to the bar.

"Hey whats that?" Anko asked as they approached the door.

"I would say music, I guess Kakashi-sempai is showing Naruto a music video," Yamato said.

"Yamato stop calling that pervert sem...pai," Anko but so was everybody else as they saw and heard what Naruto was doing.

(Break in music)

What happened to you, you played the victum for so long in this game.

What I thought was true was made a fiction and I am following the same.

But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in.

I don't know where I should begin

I'm falling I'm falling

Now I am in Over my head for something I said

Completely misread I am better off dead

now you can see

I think you can be

Hypocrisy

beginning to get too

over my head

better off dead

over my head

better off dead

(End music)

Naruto was interrupted by Rin tackling him from behind. Naruto quickly unslung his guitar before he fell flat on his face.

"Naruto you don't have to be so sad," Rin said crying into his back.

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked trying to turn around but Rin's weight against his 5 year old body's strength, Naruto never had a chance.

"That song..." Rin said sobbing lightly.

"Uhm Rin, I showed Naruto that music video, he was doing his best to copy it's guitar part as much as he could," A silver haired man wearing a mask and his forehead protector covering his left eye.

"Oh," Rin said getting off Naruto before she crushed him.

"jeez Rin I didn't know you like little boys," Anko was making fun of Rin who was now blushing very hard.

Yamato and Kenichi were talking to the side.

"You think he is a music prodigy?" Yamato asked.

"Well he copied a song almost perfectly and good enough for us to mistake it as a music video so I would say yes," Kenichi said. "He probably is better with that guitar then most who aren't professional and he has only had that thing for a week."

"What should we do?" Yamato asked

"Nothing, that kind of genius can't be guided and if it is it will be stunted just let it take it's course," Kenichi said.

"Well we should at least get him a more appropriate guitar, that one isn't meant for that kind of music is it?" Yamato asked.

"No it isn't I agree," Kenichi said.

"Well Naruto-san lets show you to your room," Yamato said loudly.

(A/N: Yeah first chapter done, I hope people like it. People thinking Naruto shouldn't be that good at his guitar because he is five just roll with it he is a music prodigy with no equal.

Helpful criticism is always welcome but don't be mean about it please.

Please Review if you like this story so far.)


	2. Training

Rock Band Anbu-style

Chapter two.

Training.

(If you don't want to read the lyrics to the song look up Far Away by Nickleback)

(Anbu training ground)

(One year after Naruto started living with Anbu.)

"Naruto you have to work on your chakra control," Kakshi said looking at Naruto attempting a buunshin no jutsu (clone jutsu)

"Kakashi nii-san I have been doing this for a week now, I just can't get my chakra that small," Naruto said complaining that he was trying to finish this jutsu until he dropped everyday. Not that Kakashi saw how hard Naruto worked because he was going on missions for the Hokage.

"We have to see Nana-san before we can know how much chakra you are putting into it," Kakashi said as Nana walked into the training ground.

"Well speak of the devil, Nana-san, could you see why Naruto can't seem to get buunshin no jutsu down," Kakashi asked. "He managed Kawarimi a couple of times and Henge atleast once properly but his buunshin is just not working."

"Sure Kakashi... Byakugan," Nana said as the veins around her eyes buldged and she focused on Naruto. "Please try buunshin again, Naruto-kun,"

"Hai, Nana nee-chan. Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto yelled his hands in the right seal. Nana blinked down hard as she could as if she was blinded by the sun.

"Ow, Naruto-kun, why are you putting so much Chakra into it, you don't need that much," Nana said relaxing her eyes.

"But that is the minimum amount of chakra that I can use," Naruto complained.

"That can't be Naruto-kun, that is so much" Nana said again.

"Nana-san, there is no way Naruto is using that much chakra," Kakashi said skeptical of how Nana was wince.

"Well why don't you check with your dojutsu," Nana said crossing her arms.

"Fine, Naruto if you could do buunshin one more time," Kakashi said lifting his head band revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Okay Kakashi Nii-san," Naruto said holding his hand seal up again. "buunshin no jutsu,"

Kakashi immediately coved his eye again with his forehead protector. Kakashi looked at the one measly dead looking clone. "Naruto you are using so much chakra, are you sure that is the least amount that you can?"

"Yes Kakashi nii-san I told you," Naruto said looking very winded. "Kakashi nii-san can I get a break we have been doing this for two hours."

"Yeah fine Naruto, you can get a snack and do what ever you want for an hour." Kakashi said. "But then Guy is going to come here for your taijutsu lesson."

"Okay Kakashi-niisan." Naruto said running to his room. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"He really sees us as family," Nana said smiling lightly a very strange amount of emotion for a Hyuuga.

"Yeah It is kind of nice." Kakashi said looking at his 'little brother,'

"How long have we been teaching him how to be a ninja now?" Nana asked Kakashi.

"About six months now," Kakashi said looking at Nana.

"Wow that fast," Nana said looking at Kakashi.

"Yo where is the brat I have to train him while I have time," Anko ran from the bar.

"Anko what is the rush, you can wait until Guy finishes with his lesson." Kakashi said looking at Anko.

"Well I had to rush out before I could finish his lesson last time." Anko said.

"You mean I stepped in before you killed Naruto from blood loss," Rin said appearing next to Kakashi.

"Rin you said you wouldn't step in unless Naruto was in real trouble." Anko said pouting.

(Flash back sixth months)

"Hi guys, I am glad you guys came," Kakashi said in the lounge around 9 o'clock Naruto was fast asleep.

"Well we didn't have much choice did we," Anko said "It was an order from the all powerful Anbu captain."

"Well yeah," Kakashi said looking at his fellow anbu. "I was think that we should train Naruto to be a proper ninja,"

"What do you mean Naru-kun is only five," Rin said concern in her voice. Over the past six months Rin had stepped up to be Naruto's mother figure even if Naruto saw her as a sister.

"Well we can't protect him forever, he has to know how to defend himself." Kakashi said. " we already took the first step in getting him proper ninja clothing not just street cloths, so why don't we start training him,"

"What about his childhood we can't force him to leave that behind," Rin said truly worried about the boys mental state.

"I never said that we would force him to grow up, we would just teach him how to be a ninja not the mentality of it, just Chakra control and taijutsu, maybe ninjutsu or genjutsu when he is ready." Kakashi offered.

"I will teach him, genjutsu," Kenichi spoke up for the first time during the meeting.

"Kenichi-san!" Rin said looking scorned.

"I can teach him some rudimentary Kenjutsu, he will have to develop a style of his own though," Anko chimed.

"Anko!" Rin said looking truly annoyed.

"I can help him with Chakra control," Nana said looking at Kakashi.

"Nana!"

"I will take ninjutsu," Kakashi said. Everybody nodded as this was the logical choice since Kakashi copied over 1000 jutsu.

"Kakashi!" Rin said.

"Rin calm down, we aren't going to force him out of his childhood," Yamato said looking at Rin "I can't really teach him anything that you guys aren't going to cover more throughly so I will just hang out with him so he can relax and occasionally help out if I can.

"Rin it would be great if you could teach him some medical ninjutsu," Kakashi said "but it is completely up to you."

"I can't believe all of you, he is still a boy he should be having fun, knowing what it is like to have friends." Rin said.

"But Rin, we are the closest thing Naruto has to friends," Kenichi said looking at the irate mother figure. "We can play with him when he wants to but if we teach him we will be able to teach him much more, especially if he becomes an anbu and we can go on missions with him."

"No, that is absolutely unacceptable, he is to young to even be thinking about stuff like that," Rin yelled.

"Rin I hate to say this but we don't all have to agree on this, we are just trying to think what is best for Naruto because we won't always be here to protect him, You know what it was like before we convinced that Hokage to let him stay here," Kakashi tried reason. "and think if Naruto learns medical he will be able to take care of himself and feel less pain then if we just let him be,"

(end flash back)

It did take a lot of convincing but they did finally get Rin to agree with the stipulation that she could pull Naruto out of anything that she thought was to dangerous.

"How did you get Guy to teach him Taijutsu again?" Kenichi asked looking at Kakashi who was now grinning at the question.

(Flashback 2 months ago)

"Oh my eternal rival I challenge you... Kakashi what is this little well of youthfulness doing, and what are you making him do?" Guy said as he exploded into the anbu training area. Naruto was doing ten laps around the room as a cool down to some physical exercise. Kakashi was sorely tempted to pretend to ignore Guy but Kakashi was thinking about a way to help Naruto.

"I am training him Guy, so are several other Anbu," Kakashi said watching Naruto's progress which was surprisingly fast for a 5 almost 6 year old. "So I don't have enough time now to accept any of your challenges right now, well actually what would you say if I challenged you to something,"

" I would love it my eternal rival I see that your youthfulness is finally showing through your hip cool exterior," Guy yelled in his good guy pose.

"What sorry, did you say something," Kakashi couldn't that one pass by without his 'hip attitude,' "Well how about a challenge. We are having a hard time teaching Naruto taijutsu since most of the Anbu here are specialized by a bloodline or focus on other areas."

"Yes I see your problem so you want me a taijutsu master to teach young Naruto." Guy said looking serious for a second.

"Yes, how about a challenge I teach Naruto Ninjutsu, you teach Naruto Taijutsu as long as he is staying at Anbu Hq and whichever one Naruto is better at by that time, wins the challenge." Kakashi offered sending Naruto out to find Kenichi because it was his day to teach Naruto.

"Well that isn't fair I don't live at Anbu Hq so you will have the advantage of teaching him more often," Guy said.

"No I don't, the other Anbu won't let me take Naruto for any longer then six hours a week, so you will have six hours a week too," Kakashi said.

"Yes I..." Guy was interrupted by Kakashi again.

"but one more thing, you are not to force Naruto into that green body suit that you love so much," Kakashi said. "If you don't agree to that, I will not accept challenges from you ever again,"

"EEEEEHHHH, Fine Kakashi, but until this challenge is over I will not be challenging you I will focus on training Naruto."

'Yes,' Kakashi said in his head mentally cheering for no more competition with Guy as long as Naruto was in anbu Hq.

(end flashback)

"I am starting to think that Naruto won't get the basic buunshin down, if that is really the least amount of chakra he can use." Kakashi said.

"Yeah he was using such a ridiculous amount of chakra, especially since that was the least amount that he could do." Nana said "So you are planning to teach him a differnet type of buunshin, which one?"

"I don't really know probably Kage Buunshin..." Kakashi said.

"Absolutly not," Rin said looking at her teammate now anbu captain. "That is a B-Rank Kinjutsu it is to dangerous for Naruto to do."

"Well yeah it is, but I was just going to see how Naruto takes it I am going to tell him that if he is in combat that he shouldn't use that Jutsu anyway, it is just for spy missions and maybe training depending on how well the takes the memory absorption part of Kage buunshin."

"Have you guys noticed how quiet it has been lately?" Kenichi asked the everybody because they weren't used to the base without music or training going on.

"What has Naruto been doing in his free time anyway, I haven't heard any music for about a week now, and that is unusual for Naruto." Anko said.

"Oh yeah I gave Naruto a book on how to make a guitar earlier, He is probably reading that," Rin said looking at her anbu friends.

"Now that makes sense, Naruto asked me for a 4 by 4 block of wood," Yamato said.

"yeah and he asked me if I could get him some replacement guitar strings," Nana said.

"Spare parts for his guitar," Kenichi said.

"Not to bug him for a week," Anko said looking a little disappointed.

"Well that doesn't make any sense what Naruto asked of me," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"What did he ask you?" Rin asked.

"He asked me for a book on elemental seals," Kakashi said.

"Did you give it to him sempai?" Yamato asked.

"well yeah I thought he was just curious because I taught him how to make storage seals so he could carry his guitar more easily." Kakashi said.

"Hi everybody I just finished my guitar," Naruto said running to see everybody looking at him.

"You managed to make a guitar?" Kenichi asked.

"Yeah do you want to see it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Uhm sure Naru-kun," Rin said with her happy nickname for Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto took out a scroll and touched a seal on it. What came out of it was a rock guitar with flame decal on it.

"wow that looks really good," everybody said at the same time to encourage him even though they didn't know how well it would play.

"Yeah and it sounds great," Naruto said smiling at all of his friends.

"Naruto I have to ask, why did you ask Kakashi to get you a book on elemental seals." Rin asked confused.

"Oh that, well if everybody moves out of the way, and get a fire extinguisher or a suiton jutsu ready I will show you." Naruto said smiling.

"Why do you need that?" Kakashi asked but still making sure Yamato was ready just in case something bad happened.

"Well I haven't actually tested this out yet, I wanted some supervision just in case I messed up." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Rin yelled.

"I put a fire seal on this guitar so that if everything went right, fire should come out of the tip when I play and depending on how intense the song I play it should increase or decrease with the amount of flame. The flame should also depend on the amount of chakra I put into it." Naruto explained.

"You should have Kakshi look at the seal before you start," Kenichi said impressed that Naruto found out a way to make music into a weapon other then just genjutsu. Kenichi has been teaching Naruto how to make genjutsu with music since Naruto had such a talent for music.

"Okay, Kakshi nii-san, the seal is on the neck of the guitar," Naruto said handing the guitar to Kakashi who looked at the seal closely. Kakashi's examination took a good ten minutes.

"Well I am not a seal master but it looks sound," Kakashi said. "Yamato, be prepared just in case,"

"Hai, Kakashi sempai," Yamato said preparing to go into handseals for a mid water jutsu.

"Naruto let us get out of the way," Nana said as everybody got out of the way.

"Okay, Naruto go ahead," Kenichi said, watching as Yamato was the only one that didn't go to hide incase he had to stop a blaze.

"Ninpo(ninja art): Ballad of the Blaze," Naruto focused Chakra into the seal as he started playing a rather intense guitar solo. What came out of Naruto's guitar surprised everybody. Fire balls the size of Naruto's body were being emitted from the flying in patterns that nobody could keep up with but they were all going in the direction Naruto pointed his guitar. And collided with each other about twenty feet away.

"Naruto stop," Yamato ordered doing a suiton jutsu to end the flames that Naruto had sent. Naruto heard and stopped channeling chakra into the seal and he put the guitar down.

"That was impressive Katon jutus," Kakashi said. Getting moving from his position to Naruto's side. 'You use the melody to punch out the rhythm, the intensity to determine the number, and your chakra to determine the distance and size,'

"You really should have told everybody what you were doing before you made the guitar though," Rin said already hugging Naruto.

"Rin nee-chan, I wanted it to be a surprise," Naruto said smiling.

"I have a question though," Yamato went to Naruto as Kenichi and Nana made it to the boy. "the amount of wood that I gave you is easily enough to make two guitars what did you do with the extra wood?"

"Oh, I am not done, I was planing to make another guitar later, but I want some time to play some music before I even plan on starting another project like this one," Naruto said smiling leaving all the anbu to their thoughts.

(4 hours later)

"Yes Naruto my youthful student, you have made much progress with the iron fist taijutsu style," Guy yelled as Naruto blocked several kicks and send a couple of punches at Guy.

"Your youthfulness is very refeshing, but I think it is time for you to take a break," Guy said. "I have got to see the Hokage about a mission so I will not see you for a couple of days up to a week,"

"But Guy-sensei I still need to practice." Naruto said.

"Well Nobody said you can't practice alone, my youthful pupil," Guy said looking at Naruto.

"Hai, Guy-sensei I promise to practice the Iron fist style as much as I am allowed," Naruto said.

"And If you can't my youthful pupil I will climb the Hokage tower without my hands or chakra." Guy said leaving the training area.

"Naru-kun it is time for lunch." Rin said to Naruto.

"Hai, Rin nee-chan," Naruto said running to Rin.

Rin was astonished at Naruto's sheer amount of energy, it was like he was a living lightning bolt. Rin had been tempted to teach Naruto healing ninjutsu but was right now limiting it to human anatomy, Naruto didn't have the control it took for healing ninjutsu.

"After lunch Kakashi is going to keep working with you on you buunshin no jutsu," Rin said watching Naruto eat his lunch with all the gusto of a starving Akamichi.

"Okay," Naruto said through a bowl of rice.

"Don't talk while you eat," Rin snapped hitting Naruto over the head with a newspaper.

"Sorry, Rin nee-chan," Naruto said as he finished and went back to his training ground.

Naruto was expecting Kakashi to be at least one hour late, so Naruto had some time before he actually had to start training. Naruto took out his scroll with his guitars in them and unsealed his first guitar.

(Break in music)

This time this place

misused mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case this just one left

'Cause you know,

You know, you know

That I love you, I loved you all along

And I missed you,

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore.

(End music)

Naruto was interrupted by clapping that he wasn't expecting. Naruto looked around to see Kakashi, Yamato, and Kenichi.

"You are going to be quite the romantic when you grow older Naruto," Kenichi said looking at his little friend.

"Kakashi nii-san you want me to continue with buunshin don't you?" Naruto asked a little dejected that he was having so much trouble with this one jutsu.

"Well yes and no," Yamato said. "We are going to teach you a buunshin technique but not the regular buunshin,"

"what why if I can't get the normal buunshin down the what makes you think that I can get a different buunshin down?" Naruto asked.

"Well the normal buunshin takes less chakra, but you are having trouble limiting your chakra to make the buunshin, so maybe if you had a higher powered technique it would work better." Kenichi said. "Kakashi if you would,"

"Kage buunshin no jutsu," Kakashi said making a single clone of himself.

"How is that different from the regular buunshin?" Naruto asked seeing no physical difference between that and normal buunshin.

"Kage buunshin makes solid clones, unlike the normal buunshin which is just an illusion, it has other impressive attributes to it but we will tell you when you can do the technique properly." Yamato said.

(two hours of practicing)

"Kakashi Nii-san, Yamato- san, Kenichi-san," Naruto yelled enthusiatically.

"What is it Naruto?" Kenichi asked, a Music magazine in his hand.

"I finished the technique," Naruto said smiling happily.

"That is impossible Naruto that is a jounin level technique, you would need at least a week to finish it," Kenichi said looking at the excited Naruto.

"But I did, I will show you, Kage Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto yelled an enormous amount of smoke cleared the area and a full five Kage Buunshin were standing in front of Kenichi.

"That is amazing... send one of them to get Kakashi, and have the other go to Nana for a chakra control exercise. Then have the clone going to Nana release itself as soon as it gets the exercise," Kenichi ordered.

"Okay, Kenichi-san," Naruto said as two the clones ran out. "Why do you want one of the clones to vanish after getting the exercise from Nana nee-chan?"

"You will find out when it dissappears." Kenichi said. " just wait a minute," As Kenichi said this Naruto's eyes went glazed.

"So Nana Nee-chan wants me to hold a leaf to my body using chakra. Wait how do I know that?" Naruto asked.

"When one of your clones dissapears everything that happened to it happens to you, with the exception of any damaging blows, so you can use it to increase your knowledge faster, Increase your chakra control, and practice jutsu with it," Kenichi said.

"Kenichi we really shouldn't be teaching him about that part of the jutsu," Kakashi said walking back with one of the clones.

"Why not, as long as he doesn't make too many and he releases them carefully, it is a great training method." Kenichi said.

"Yes but you haven't told Naruto the bad part about the jutsu," Kakashi said.

"What bad part?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't use the jutsu responsibly, and be careful how many you disperse at once you will suffer from memory overload, the least that will do to you is that you will be knocked unconsious for an hour or two while the information gets stored in your head, the worst thing that can happen is that your mind won't be able to handle it and you will lose your mind. Plus the fact that the clones don't effect your muscles at all so you have to train extra hard to keep up with what your mind thinks you can do," Kakashi explained.

"So just be careful okay Naruto, I have a feeling that you will have a high resilience to Memory overload." Kenichi said looking in his magazine again. ' Mail music competition, now that is interesting,' Kenichi thought looking at Naruto.

(A/N: Here is chapter two.

If people could suggest songs/ bands, I don't know all that much music so that would be helpful.)


	3. Exposure

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter three

Exposure to the world.

(Song: Rooftop by Lost Prophets)

(Anbu Hq entry way)

(Naruto is now 9 years old)

"Naruto you didn't have to go that berserk on those Iwa-nin," Kakashi said full anbu attire on including his dog mask.

"They were attacking a village for the pleasure of it, that kind of attitude makes me sick Ka... Inu-san, you know that," Naruto said. Naruto was currently in an anbu uniform without an anbu mask. Naruto was wearing a mask like Kakashi's mask. Naruto had a scroll on his left hip and one on his right. It was about 10 in the morning Naruto and Kakashi were returning from a mission.

"I still can't believe that Sandaime-sama is letting you go on mission with Anbu," Kakashi said smiling.

"Well Anko was very persuasive," Naruto said smiling remembering the incident.

(Flashback)

"Oji-san, please I am getting so bored back at Anbu Hq can't I go on missions with everybody there," Naruto had been begging with the Hokage about this for two weeks now.

"Absolutely not Naruto, you aren't old enough to handle missions," The Sandaime was talking to the 7 year old boy.

"but I have been trained by Six anbu, and Maito Guy for a year and a half." Naruto said begging.

"Absolutely not Naruto!" The Sandaime said getting back to his paper work.

"Please Oji-san," Naruto begged.

"No, means no Naruto." The Hokage said. "Now go back home, I am very busy right now. Feel free to visit some other time and don't bother asking me this question again,"

Naruto looked very dejected leaving the office. As soon as Naruto got outside the door Anko in her normal Non-anbu attire looked at Naruto.

"So what did the old man say," Anko asked.

"He said no, again, I have been trying for so long now," Naruto said.

"Wait here let me ask him," Anko said

(end flashback)

Naruto and Kakashi managed to get to the bar on the third floor while Naruto was thinking.

Naruto was still not sure how Anko managed to convince the Hokage but Naruto thought it had something to do with Anko abusing the fact the Hokage was a pervert. There were a couple of stipulations, Naruto was required to go with Kakashi or Rin on any mission he went on including C-rank missions even if Naruto was perfectly able to take care of it. Naruto was also only allowed to go on 5 C-rank and 3 B-rank missions In a month. Of course Naruto and all the other Anbu agreed. Rin agreeing very begrudgingly.

Rin had taken the over protective mother persona very well and very quickly. She limited Naruto's training to the very least dangerous she could make it. Allowing Naruto only to use up to twenty Kage Buunshin for any kind of training, making Naruto eat healthily rather then just ramen like Naruto wanted, and many other things. But Rin didn't know what Naruto was doing when she wasn't with him. When Rin went on missions Naruto would train with 100+ Kage buunshin on all sorts of things splitting them up on working on Ninjutsu that Kakashi has been teaching him; creating,detecting,and dispelling genjutsu; Working on chakra control which was a constant problem for Naruto; practicing Kenjutsu; and last but certainly not least making music. Naruto was wearing weights given to him by guy and he put gravity seals on them making them heavier whenever he added chakra to them.

Naruto had mastered Drums with the use of Kage Buunshin. Making lyrics was a hobby that he did in his spare time. Ever since he learned Kage Buunshin no jutsu it is rare when Naruto doesn't have at least ten of them working on something.

"You are getting too good with that musical genjutsu of yours," Kakashi said. "Seriously I am scared of it,"

"Kakashi Nii-san you really shouldn't worry, I would never use any of my techniques against a comrade seriously." Naruto said smiling drinking some kind of fruit juice.

"Well it looks like that is your last mission for the month," Rin said tallying something on a board.

"What really already," Naruto said "Wow the month went by fast,"

"Not really, it is the 16th, you still have two weeks before you can go on another mission." Rin said

"Well that will give me time to play some music and maybe finish my latest instrument," Naruto said.

"What is it this time?" Kakashi asked. "You have five guitars one for each main element, two drum sticks one set for earth one set for wind, and one bell for laughs."

"Oh no this one isn't a weapon, this one is because I need a new guitar, my original one is so worn down that I think it is time I put that one away," Naruto said.

"Oh my god Naruto you will never guess what happened," Kenichi said barging into the bar.

"Let me guess you have finally told Anko how you feel and you are getting married," Naruto said everybody except for Kenichi snickered.

"No I don't like Anko like that, even if she is gorgeous she is a little to crazy for my tastes. Why would I tell you that anyway," Kenichi yelled.

"Well then what is it," Naruto asked.

"I entered you in a music contest a year ago," Kenichi said.

"Wait what you entered me into a music contest, but I never played in an appearance?" Naruto was genuinely confused now.

"Well it was a mail your own song to them and they check it out kind of contest," Kenichi said with a grin on his face.

"Well what is the great news?" Naruto asked.

"They will sponsor you to become an official rockband if you win, and will send out C.Ds and live rock concerts and stuff." Kenichi said.

"Kenichi jest get to the point," Kakashi was getting rather annoyed at how round about Kenichi was being.

"Okay, Kakashi... Naruto you won the contest, you were the best out of I think it said 215 applicants." Kenichi said.

"Wow that is great, what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"Well they are going to be coming to Konoha and work out the details of what happens now," Kenichi said. "I think Nana should go with you, she is the best at all the legal issue stuff,"

"Yeah but I don't want to go to all the concerts and stuff though I am a ninja through and through," Naruto said.

"Well that is your choice, you can tell them that I think," Kenichi said, at this time Nana and Anko walked into the bar.

"Nana just the girl I wanted to see," Kenichi said.

"What is is Kenichi, and if you want me to help you spy on Kurenai again I refuse," Nana said as Kenichi blushed.

"What you have a crush on Kurenai!!" Anko yelled 'yes black mail material this is perfect,'

" No Nana, Naruto has a music deal and I was wondering if you could go with him to work out the legal matters," Kenichi said clearing up his blush.

"Fine, what day," Nana asked.

"This afternoon," Kenichi said. "At Ichiraku's,"

"Really awesome," Naruto said very energetic now.

( 2 o'clock in the after noon,)

"What do you think he is going to be like," a bald man in a suit asked his companion another bald man in a suit.

"I don't really know, He is probably going to be a teenager with an attitude," The other man said.

"Excuse me are you from Over Again records," Naruto asked walking into the ramen stand.

"Yes we are," both bald men were wondering what this kid that couldn't be older then ten wanted with them.

"Naruto you haven't been back here for so long," Tenchi said. "Ayame our favorite customer is back."

"You are Naruto!!" Both men yelled.

"Yeah, your surprised aren't you," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. He was in his casual cloths of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Well this is different then what we had planned, but I think the higher ups will be okay with it," One of the bald men said.

"I am here as Naruto's legal consultant," Nana said walking into the Ramen stand.

"Nana Nee-chan your late,"

( I don't feel like putting in all the legal documentation stuff)

Naruto and Nana walked out of the Ramen stand with smiles for two different reasons. Naruto was happy because he was allowed to gorge himself on Ramen on the bald guys bill. Nana was happy because she managed to make it so Naruto's contract was only for his music and they would distribute, Market,and pay for production while Naruto got 35 of the profits. Plus the fact she made it so Naruto would never be required to make a live appearance, but he could if he wanted to. The only thing Naruto had to do was mail a Cd with five unique songs every month, and Naruto made Cds like that every two weeks, so that wouldn't be a problem. Naruto gave them three Cds so they could start on whatever they wanted to do.

"I have a feeling things are going to get interesting for you Naruto, Or should I say guitarist for the One Man" Nana said looking at Naruto. An anbu in a tiger mask appeared in front of Nana and Naruto.

"Naruto-san, the Hokage wishes to speak with you," Toru said.

"Sure, Yam... Toru I will be right there," Naruto said.

"Nana Nee-san I will see you later okay I have to see what Oji-san wants," Naruto said. Running through the city to get to the Hokage tower.

"Hello I am here to see Oji-san," Naruto said to the new secretary, "Of course Naruto-san" This Secretary moved to Konoha about five years ago so she had no idea about Naruto's situation with the Kyuubi, of course Naruto still didn't know about that.

" Hi Oji-san," Naruto said walking into the door.

"Oh, Naruto congratulations on the last mission," the Hokage said looking at a folder.

"You wanted to see me about something," Naruto asked the old man.

"Yes, it is about your situation and about something else." the Sandaime was looking concerned.

"Why are you looking so nervous Oji-san please just spit it out," Naruto said.

"Okay but you asked for it," Sarutobi said. "I want you to leave Anbu Hq and go to Ninja academy,"

"What why Oji-san," Naruto was confused, not mad but confused he has been expecting to have to go to Ninja academy since his eighth birthday.

"Naruto you have had no interaction with people your own age, you have only had talked to anbu consistently and me, it isn't healthy, and for you to actually get the rank of a proper anbu you need to go through the other ranks, right now you are Anbu in everything but name," The Sandaime.

"Okay but why do I have to leave HQ?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I want you to have exposure, you can't have that if you are sheltered in Anbu HQ all the time," Sarutobi said.

"Okay, no problem, I will get an apartment with some of my mission money," Naruto said.

"That won't be necessary Naruto," The Sandaime said.

"why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because I am going to adopt you if you are okay with it," Rin said walking in her casual cloths (You think of it)

"Really Rin Nee-chan," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"yeah I have a small house already so I can move your stuff there after we get the paper work done," Rin said.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you Naruto," Sarutobi said looking very uncomfortable. " 9 years ago on the day of your birth... (Information about he Kyuubi)"

"Naruto inspite of what you just heard, you have to know that everybody here loves you," The Samdaime said looking at Naruto.

"Well that is just great, so the only people that love me are you, and Rin nee-chan." Naruto said looking down at his feet.

"Naruto what are you thinking, you should know how anbu work by now," Four figures in the same uniform but in different masks. At this Naruto began to tear up.

"Sandaime-sama if you would allow me to gather my thoughts," Naruto said standing up rushing out of the room.

"Give him time," Sarutobi said. "Any way you all wanted to talk to me about most of your retirements as anbu,"

(two weeks later)

"Naruto get up you are supposed to go to Ninja academy today," Kin yelled from the kitchen in her house to try and get Naruto up.

"Okay, Kaa-san," Naruto said. It was a condition of Rin's that if Naruto lived with her he would call her Kaa-san. Naruto was in his bed room getting ready for his first day at Ninja academy, most of the kids were their last year so Naruto would be the New Kid. Naruto's room was the second largest in the house, their was a rack for his first guitar and for every other guitar he had, His drum set was in a corner. A Mike for him to record his music. All this plus his bed meant that Naruto really didn't have more then a two by two foot area of anything else. So all of his clothes were kept in a scroll that was tacked to the wall.

"I am coming Kaa-san," Naruto grabbed his flame guitar and strapped it to his back. After that Naruto rushed to the Kitchen to see a few things he didn't expect well four things he didn't expect. Kakashi, Anko, Nana, and Yamato were all standing in the kitchen waiting for Naruto. Everybody was in street cloths except for Yamato.

(Flashback one week earlier)

"What all of you guys are quiting Anbu!!" Naruto yelled as he found out 5 out of the 6 people he knew well were leaving Anbu.

"Naruto, most of us were planing to leave for a year or two now," Kakashi said. "This job is too stressful to be a full time occupation, Most people stay in Anbu up to five years and then they leave take a break and possibly go back if they want to. The only reason we all stayed for so long was because you weren't going to leave even if we did, and since we all care about you we decided to stay."

"Plus your music Rocks," Anko said grining at her little brother figure.

(End flashback)

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"We are here to wish you luck on you first day at the academy," Kakashi said patting Naruto on the back.

"Yes, I am sorry that I have to make this abrupt but I have to go back to the Hokage," Yamato said putting his tiger mask back on.

"okay, bye Yamato," Naruto said happily as his friend left.

"Oh, shoot I have to go to the academy now or I am going to be late," Naruto said looking at the clock.

"Naruto you have fifteen minutes you can probably get there in two if you really pushed yourself." Nana said looking at the clock too.

"Well yeah if I wanted to let everybody know how fast I am in Konoha but I don't want that they can't know that I have been trained by all of you, and worked with Anbu," Naruto said running out the door at an average gennin pace.

"Well I have to get back to the interrogation department," Anko said running out the door after Naruto.

"Yeah I am going back to my place for a nap before I have a mission as a jounin," Kenichi and Kakashi said together.

"Yes I have to get back to the Hyuuga compound, Good bye Rin," Nana said.

"I should get to the Hospital or I am going to be late," Rin said to herself.

(Ninja academy room 105)

"Okay class settle down, we have a new student joining us today," A tan man with a scar on his nose in a chuunin outfit said to the crowd of academy students. "so please give him a warm welcome."

At this moment there was a knock on the door.

"Please come in," the chuunin said looking at the door expectantly.

"Hello," Naruto said walking into the class room. Naruto was dressed in black shorts and a blue t-shirt, standard enough, a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg a scroll strapped to his left. Naruto was wearing a white baseball cap that said, "Just give me a reason," and of course Naruto's flame guitar that was strapped to his back. " Are you Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am, would you be Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto kept his last name)," Iruka said expecting the boy.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you," Naruto said

"I would like you to introduce yourself to the class, and just give a brief description of what you like and dislike," Iruka asked Naruto.

"Uhm okay," Naruto turned to face the class a smile on his face. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, my friends, and music. I dislike people who treat people badly for no good reason,"

"Dude what is with the guitar, this is Ninja academy?" A shout from a rather wild looking boy with a dog on his head yelled.

' Inuzaki clan, loud brash young, probably not an only child maybe the youngest so he is trying to prove himself.' Naruto thought quickly with all the training from his anbu friends. "I don't go anywhere without my guitar, probably the same with your dog,"

"okay that is enough, Naruto can you please sit next to Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata could you please raise your hand so Naruto can find his seat," Iruka asked.

Hinata raised her hand which wasn't entirely necessary because the seat right next to her was the only one that was free so Naruto could have figured it out. 'Hyuuga, without a caged bird seal, so that means main branch. She is old enough to be the heiress since the heiress is supposed to be my age. The way she is holding her hand up shows either embarrassment or confidence issues.' Naruto thought as he walked to his new seat. "Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you," Naruto whispered from his seat just loud enough for Hinata to hear him.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata Nice to meet you Naruto-san," Hinata said so quietly Naruto was straining to hear it.

Naruto took a note book out of his scroll and started writing.

"Naruto lets see what you know," Iruka said from the front of the class. "What was the Shodaime famous for?"

"Mokuton," Naruto said without looking up from his note book. "and founding Konoha with his brother if that was more what you were going for,"

"Thank you Naruto," Iruka said noting that Naruto hadn't looked up once since he got into his seat.

(two hours later)

"okay I think that is enough everybody lunch time," Iruka said and before he could blink everybody except for Naruto and the more reserved students which was like three people were out of room.

Naruto got up putting the notebook back in his scroll as he tapped another seal on the scroll and a small bento box came out prepared by Rin. Naruto walked outside to try and find a shady spot to eat his lunch, he found a pretty good spot underneath a tree, Naruto was kind of surprised that there was nobody sitting there but Naruto didn't really care so he sat down eating his bento in peace.

"I can't believe you got their Cd already Ino!!" a Pink haired girl was whining shrilly to a blonde girl in a purple outfit.

"Yeah it is all about who you know, Sakura," the girl Ino was bragging about a CD she got recently or something like that.

"Yeah that band rocks, I brought my stereo so put it on." Sakura said.

Naruto finished his bento and slung his guitar around so he could play it for however long they had left. Naruto ran through a mental list of all the songs that were interesting to play and came up with one.

At exactly the same time he started playing Ino hit the play button on the stereo.

(Music break in. Naruto isn't singing he is just playing the guitar)

Well our time is up

when our lives are done

will we say regret

are fun

Will we make up all this time

Will we always say we tried

Standing on the Rooftops everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the Rooftops everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the Rooftops everybody scream your heart out

This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out.

All the love I've met

I have no regret

If it all lets out

I'm sad

Will we make up all this time

Will we always say we tried

Standing on the Rooftops everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the Rooftops everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the Rooftops everybody scream your heart out

This is all we got no everybody scream your heart out

(End music)

"Sakura turn it off, Iruka is coming," Ino said to her friend.

"It is off," Sakura said looking confused.

"then why do I still hear a guitar?" Both of them were plaining not noticing the boy.

"I guess it is time to pack it up," Naruto said as he stopped playing. Naruto walked by the two girls as they were still arguing about faulty Cds and sound systems and the like. What nobody not Naruto, Sakura, Ino, or even Iruka noticed was a Hyuuga Hinata hiding in the tree her eyes wide.

(A/N I would like to thank The Awesomeness because he is the only one that suggested any songs.

I still need Ideas for songs and stuff, so please if you like this story give me suggestions.)


	4. Friends

Rockband Anbu-style

chapter 4

Friends.

(Music **Famous Last Words** by **My Chemical Romance**)

(Naruto's room)

(three weeks after he started Ninja academy)

Naruto was groaning trying to get up, from his bed at 10 o'clock, what Naruto forgot was that he increase the weights on each limb by 30 pounds so it was very difficult to move. "It is the fifteenth isn't it," Naruto mumbled to himself looking at a calendar tacked to the wall and of course it was. September 15th Saturday. 'Three weeks and five days until I am going to have to hide. Stupid villagers'

Naruto was hearing his music played more and more on radios and coming out of peoples houses and stuff, it was kind of weird but Naruto was glad people seemed to like it. Naruto looked at a stack of Cds and picked the one at the bottom. Naruto put it in an envelope as he got dressed in some jeans and a red t-shirt. Naruto took a look at all of his guitars an decided that bright yellow with lightning design was going to be todays guitar. Naruto strapped it to his back. Naruto went equipped with his usual kunai pouch on his right leg and scroll on his left. Naruto walked to the kitchen to find a stack of pancakes and a bowl of fruit at the table with a note on it.

'Naruto have a great day, I had to go to the hospital early so I will spend the day tomorrow with you, your loving Okaa-san Rin'

Naruto smiled as he got some milk from the refrigerator. Then going to his pancakes, which were warm enough Naruto didn't have to reheat them.

The door bell rang while Naruto was finishing his second pancake.

"Who would that be," Naruto said putting his knife and fork down on the table.

Naruto looked through the glass of the front door to see. Some of his classmates.

"Hi, what do you want?" Naruto asked as he saw, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaki Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji.

"Hi Naruto-san we were wondering if you would like to have a picnic with us," Shino said.

"Uhm, well this is unexpected." Naruto said looking at his classmates.

"I told you he would be troublesome about it," Shikamaru said. "Is that a yes or no Uzumaki-san,"

"Uhm, sure I have nothing better to do, but I have to stop by the post office first, I will meet you guys there," Naruto said.

"Do you guys want me to bring anything, we don't have much but I could scrounge something up," Naruto said thinking

"No problem, Choji's mom packed plenty of stuff," Kiba said lifting two picnic baskets.

"Uzumaki-san would you mind if I with you?" Shino asked in a very serious tone.

"Uhmn sure Shino, I think that is that most I have ever heard you talk," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

So all of them went to the park except Shino and Naruto who were on their way to the post office.

"Uzumaki-san may I ask what you are sending?" Shino asked again saying more then Naruto ever heard him talk.

"Nothing much, it is just something that I have to send to somebody ever month or so," Naruto said not giving any details that would suggest what he was sending.

"Oh okay," Shino said staying quiet apparently thinking.

"There he is the demon brat lets get him while his mother isn't protecting him," A couple of drunk villagers said seeing Naruto. Naruto heard this and froze, Naruto could easily dispatch the drunks unless they were drunken fist masters and that was unlikely, but he would reveal himself to Shino, Naruto was thinking the pros and cons but before he could fully think of a good answer to his delema the drunks attack.

"Damn it, Shino cover your ears," Naruto said swinging his guitar to the front not noticing if Shino was covering his ears of not. "Ninpo: ballad of peace,"(This is a genjutsu)

(music break in)

Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your,

And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change.

So many,  
Bright lights they cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding,  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get weak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven,

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.

(End Music)

"Wow that took a lot more of the song then usual but I guess their brains aren't responding as well as they would be if they weren't drunk," Naruto said looking around to see if anybody else had fallen asleep. Luckly most of the people were to far away from the music the have to great an effect there were a couple of people that looked dazed.

"Shino I would be grateful if you didn't mention that I know how to use my guitar like that," Naruto said not looking at Shino preparing another Jutsu just in case.

"Of course Uzumaki-san I have my own secrets that I would prefer to keep to myself so I will keep yours," Shino said.

"Okay, well since those drunks took up so much time I think that I will show you another secret of mine," Naruto said putting his guitar back on his back and crossed his fingers. "Kage buunshin no jutsu," a perfect clone of Naruto appeared next to him and Naruto threw it the envelope. "You know what to do,"

The clone nodded and rushed away to the post office.

"You can do Kage buunshin no jutsu," Shino said raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, a friend taught me," Naruto said looking at Shino still preparing to do the Jutsu if he really needed to. "Lets get to everybody else,"

"okay," Shino said leading the way Naruto following leaving the two drunks asleep in the street.

(the park)

"Hi everybody sorry were late," Naruto said smiling. At the group, they found a good place on a hill, it was perfect, enough sun to make it a look nice, but enough shade to hide in when the sun gets to intense. Kiba, Akamaru and Choji were setting out the picnic blanket.

"You guys need help," Naruto asked as cheerful as it was humanly possible.

"No we got it, You might want to help Hinata, Sakura, and Ino set up the sound system." Choji said waving in the direction of the girls who were having trouble moving a pretty large speaker.

"Did you guys get everybody from our class here for this picnic?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes at the extreme fangirls. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't here because they would be fighting over him if he was.

"No just Sakura and Ino, well we invited Sasuke but he was busy with something," Choji said now munching on some potato chips.

"Do you girls need help," Naruto asked Shino following seeing that they needed the most help.

"Shino, Naruto can you help by moving this speaker about five feet that way," Ino said looking at the two speakers.

"Sure," Naruto said while Shino just nodded. Both academy students lifted the two hundred pound speaker to the exact spot Ino wanted.

"How did you get the speaker anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I brought it from home," Sakura said.

"You have space at your home for this thing," Naruto said pointing at the speaker.

"Yeah, so what about it Naruto," Sakura said hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

"ow, you didn't need to do that," Naruto said.

"Yo, if you want grub you better get it now before Choji and I eat it all," Kiba yelled.

All the food was layed out on the picnic blanket and everything looked really good. There was a pile of California rolls, enough Onigiri(rice balls) for everybody, teriaki chicken, Sandwiches, a bowl of chips, and several containers of soda. There was also utensils and plates for everybody.

"What kind of music do you guys have?" Choji asked.

"Just this one band, they are really popular right now," Hinata said "They are called, The One Man," Naruto gagged on the Onigiri he was bitting into getting a slap on the back from Kiba.

(Two minutes later)

"Where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked looking around at the people eating.

"The lazy ass is laying on the grass there watching clouds. He says it is to troublesome to get food while everybody else is here," Ino said looking at the lazy ninja with some disdain.

"Actually I think he has the right Idea," Naruto said looking at Shikamaru, " I think I will join him," Naruto said getting up finishing a sandwich walked over to Shikamaru.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked looking at Shikamaru.

"what ever, it is to troublesome to argue," Shikamaru said still watching the clouds.

"Watching clouds is relaxing isn't it," Naruto said about three feet away from Shikamaru.

"Yeah, they have it so good," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah they don't care what happens as long as there is water and some wind, Armageddon could happen and they wouldn't care," Naruto said. "As long as the had water and wind,"

"Nobody ever understood that," Shikamaru said still watching the clouds move in their mysterious ways.

"Yeah, most people are to busy to really appreciate it, but what is also nice is falling asleep in the sun," Naruto said closing his eyes slightly.

"Yeah that is nice," Shikamaru said looking at his blonde classmate. Naruto was already asleep, in the minute he arrived.

"Shikamaru get over here or all the food is going to be eaten." Choji yelled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru got up leaving Naruto to his nap.

(Twenty minutes later)

All of the gathered ninja students were having fun messing around, laughing, playing, all except for one. Naruto was still sleeping even with the blasting music that probably got the attention of everybody in a mile radius.

"Wow how do you think he can sleep through this," Ino yelled to Sakura over the music.

"I don't know, but I don't really know why he would want to sleep through this, this music rocks." Sakura replied just as loud.

"Has anybody seen Akamaru?" Kiba asked because he lost track of his dog.

"Nah, he is probably just hiding from the music it is pretty loud." Choji said.

"Why don't we turn it down, it would be troublesome to go deaf before we are twenty." Shikamaru said looking at his classmates. Everybody except Ino seemed to agree, and the music went to about fifty percent of what it originally was.

"Somebody should wake Naruto up, since he loves music so much he might learn something from this band," Sakura said.

"I will wake him up," Hinata said going over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun you really should wake up we are all having so much fun..." Hinata stopped as she saw Akamaru sleeping on Naruto's stomach. This was unusual because Akamaru only was really close to Kiba this meant one of two things, Naruto smelled a lot like Kiba which Hinata couldn't check, or Naruto just attracted Akamaru which was unpressidented.

"Naruto, it must be nice to be guitarist, base player, and drummer for The One Man," Hinata said a little mischievously. At this Naruto sat up so fast that Akamaru slid into Naruto's lap.

"Oh hey little guy," Naruto said looking at Akamaru on his lap. "Hinata what do you mean?"

"Naruto don't play dumb," Hinata said stuttering a little looking at Naruto. Naruto was so cheerful Hinata had taken quite the attraction to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto said trying desperately hard to keep his secret.

"Don't try and hide it from me Naruto-kun, my aunt told me," Hinata said with her characteristic stutter.

"Your aunt?" Naruto knew that he should know this but he was drawing up a blank.

"I think she told me you knew her as, Nana nee-chan?" Hinata said uncertain this time.

"Oh, Nana nee-chan is your Aunt, and wait she told you," Naruto said looking slightly annoyed.

"Well she told me because I asked her about you," Hinata said embarassed.

"Is that all she said about me," Naruto asked.

"She said you were a very good person, a loyal friend, and very energetic personality." Hinata said.

"Well it isn't as bad as I though," Naruto said sarcastically. "She could have said that I am an evil person that uses his guitar strings to torture Anko nee-chan,"

"Do you really do that Naruto," Hinata was scared but not completely disgusted for some reason.

"No that was a joke," Naruto said. "do you really think that I would be like that,"

"No," Hinata said helplessly almost as if Naruto had hypnotized her.

"I better get going, My Kaa-san doesn't know that I am out," Naruto said putting Akamaru gently on the grass beside him making sure he didn't wake up the little puppy.

"would you like to come over, I am sure Nana- Oba-san would be happy," Hinata asked.

"Sure, anytime," Naruto said as he walked away.

"Where is Naruto going?" Shikamaru asked.

"He said he had to go home because his mother doesn't know that he is here," Hinata said.

(Later that day the Aburame compound.)

"Shino, you are home earlier then expected." A man that looked very much like Shino just two decades older.

"Hai, Tou-san," Shino said.

"Something is on your mind," Shiba said looking at his son.

"Yes it is but it isn't something crucial to our family in anyway," Shino said.

"Son it doesn't have to affect the clan in order for you to bring it up, what is wrong," Shiba asked.

"Tou-san Have you ever heard of a ninja art called. Ninpo: Ballad of Peace?" Shino asked.

"Yes I have, It is an original technique from Konoha's Rocker," Shiba said.

"What do you know about this Konoha's Rocker?" Shino asked.

"Not much, other then he is extremely young, and he has done many missions against enemy Shinobi." Shiba said.

"That is very interesting." Shino said.

(A/N: Shorter chapter then the others but this was a smaller topic then the others.)

(anybody that gives me music suggestions I will listen to the song if I like it then I will put it in later, when I think it is appropriate so don't get discouraged because I am not using it it.

Special thanks to.

Sleeping Life Challenger ranma hibiki

Thanks for the music :)


	5. Graduation day

Rockband Anbu-style.

Chapter 5

Graduation.

(Music: Sail on by Masterplan)

(Rin and Naruto's house.)

(Two years later)

"Naruto, if you don't get moving now, you are going to be late," Rin yelled from the kitchen. "And I want to see you graduating, so no more hiding what you can do. I am going to the Hospital, don't be late," Rin was disappointed that Naruto was hiding so much of his skill, she understood why he was doing it but it was still disappointing to see that he was just slightly above average in the academy.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Naruto said walking up to Rin giving her a hug. Naruto was wearing blue cargo pants, a mesh shirt, two scrolls one on each hip and his kunai and suriken holder strapped to his right leg. Rin seamed to take note of the extra scroll.

"You are taking them to the academy?" Rin asked as she opened the door so both of them could get out.

"yeah I am getting tired for carrying only carrying one Guitar on me, if something happened where that guitar wouldn't be appropriate then I would have to rely on Ninjutsu or Taijutsu which I am not quite as strong, plus different guitars are for different situations music wise too." Naruto said.

"Well good luck," Rin said hugging Naruto again before heading for the hospital.

"Yeah like I need luck to pass this easy exam," Naruto said with a frown on his face.

(The Academy about five minutes later)

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka was going through the list looking for Naruto in his traditional seat next to Hinata. Naruto and Hinata seemed to have become very close friends, Naruto forcing Hinata to get more confidence while Hinata seemed to coax Naruto out of his shell and be more open with people not just loud. Nobody except for Naruto noticed the blush Hinata seemed to get when she was with Naruto for long periods of time obviously signifying either a crush or love. But alas Naruto wasn't there and Naruto was extremely ignorant. "Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called out again. The was a small puff of smoke in Naruto's spot brining with it one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Here Sensei," Naruto said a small smirk on his face.

"Naruto you really shouldn't cut it so close, anyway Yamanaka Ino," Iruka said with a here from Ino.

"Naruto you scared me, I thought you might not show up for the test," Hinata whispered blushing slightly more for the reason she was really worried that Naruto wasn't going to show up.

"I wouldn't miss this Hinata-chan," Naruto said leaning back, ignoring Iruka's lecture on what it meant to be a ninja and to take this test serious and the like. Naruto ignored this. The written test was so easy that Naruto could have passed with one hundred percent every single time they had a test, but he usually got 12 wrong, just so he wouldn't bring attention to himself. And the Written test that was in front of them right now was exactly as he expected, piss easy. This time he allowed himself only to get 6 wrong just to placate Rin about him showing his true skill and making sure he passed and became an gennin.

(One Hour later)

"That test wasn't all that bad," Kiba said walking up to Naruto and Hinata. Kiba had become fast friends because their attitudes were very much the same, and Akamaru really like Naruto.

"Yeah it was an Okay test," Naruto said smiling at his friends."Shikamaru did you even take the test?" All Naruto got was a grunt and something about troublesome blonds.

"Well that answers your question," Kiba said.

"How many more parts to the test do we still have?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to go out side for target test, and a taijutsu test," Kiba said ticking the tests on his fingers.

"Then the Jutsu portion of the test, I think Iruka-sensei said it would be the Buunshin no jutsu," Hinata said and at that Naruto groaned.

"Damn why does it have to be my one weakness," Naruto complained Naruto had yet to create a satisfactory Buunshin no jutsu in class. This was just so he wouldn't bring suspicion to what he could actually do. Naruto was still using Kage buunshin to work on his Chakra control, jutsu, music, and taijutsu technique. Naruto was branching off from Gai's iron fist style learning a few things from Anko's snake style, picking up a few things from the Hyuuga jyuuken but rather then attacking tenketsu points he went for the pressure points. Most of this was done away from Rin's eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto you will get it this time for sure," Kiba said looking at his friend. Kiba had no idea why Naruto had such a hard time with that easy jutsu.

"Okay class if everybody could go outside so we can get the target and Taijutsu test done." Iruka announced to the class.

"Well I wonder what will happen if I ace every part of the test except for the Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto asked himself.

(Outside)

The test had been going on for about twenty minutes, all the prospective Gennin were aiming at the targets. Most people were getting 14 out of the 20 projectiles they were supposed to launch at the target. All the clan ninja of course were getting higher about 17 or 18.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said looking down at the list.

Sasuke walked up in his broody manner looked at the target taking Ten shuriken and threw them on after another all of the hitting the bullseye. All of Sasuke's fan club were swooning over him as always. Then Sasuke threw his kunai and had them all hit dead center again.

"Good Sasuke, 20 out of 20," Mizuki said. Naruto didn't like Mizuki much it wasn't like he wasn't any different from other teachers it was just he seemed to have a lust for power that wasn't supposed to be in a school environment. Naruto was keeping an eye on him though.

"Next Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto walked up while Sasuke walked back.

"Good luck Guitar junkie," Sasuke growled.

"Well I think I will at least do as well as you, Sasgay," Naruto said just loud enough for Sasuke to hear him with a nuetral expression on his face. Sasuke and Naruto were in a kind of rivalry, even though Naruto appeared to be just above average, and Naruto made fun of the fact Sasuke ran away from his fangirls rather then just embarrassing them and enjoy their company (They are twelve they aren't even thinking about sexual relations yet.)

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay Naruto you know what to do," Iruka said.

Naruto without even a second thought all twenty kunai and shuriken at the target. Each and every one of them hit the bullseye.

"Naruto that was very impressive," Iruka said.

"20 out of 20," Mizuki said looking surprised he seemed to expect Naruto get get less.

"Yeah," Naruto said not looking at his instructor.

"Naruto that was great," Kiba said.

"Yeah, I am glad I got what I got, so if I fail the buunshin test I might still pass," Naruto said smiling.

(Five Minutes later)

"Okay now it is time for the taijutsu portion of exam," Iruka said sitting at a judges table infront of the sparing circles. "Mizuki if you want to call out the matches,"

"Okay first Uchiha Sasuke," Mizuki said with gusto bringing the last Uchiha to the stage.

'Okay since the Uchiha is meant to be this years rookie of the year then whoever goes up against him is going to have a tough time, since this is a taijutsu match I would guess that they would match the best with the best, so that would be Kiba,' Naruto thought really quickly.

"Versus Uzumaki Naruto," Mizuki called out completely startling everybody including Naruto.

"Okay one second Mizuki sensei," Naruto said as he took off his scrolls. "Hinata can I leave these here?"

"Of course Naruto-kun," Hinata said stuttering only once.

Naruto ran up the the sparing ring thinking really fast, 'Okay, I am being put up against Sasuke, if I didn't know better I would guess that somebody is trying to make me fail, putting somebody that is in the middle of the class against the best, it wouldn't make the best exposure of either persons skill. I still have to pass this test so what to do what to do. I could use Iron fist style but my mastery of that style is father then a gennin should be more on the lines of high chuunin low jounin. I could use the academy style but Sasuke would have the advantage because he is going to be using the interceptor fist of the Uchiha's. So that leaves either Snake fist, or attacking the pressure points. The pressure points is to reminiscent of Hyuuga's jyuuken and people would get suspicious. So that leaves Snake fist, I am about mid-Chuunin with that so it should be a good fit.'

"Get ready," Mizuki said. Sasuke dropping into the interceptor fist stance, Naruto dropping into the snake. "Go,"

Naruto charged still thinking. 'What I know about the Interceptor fist is that it relay's on using your opponents body against them, waiting and counter attacking, This style would be enhanced with the Sharringan but as Sasuke doesn't have it yet that takes an advantage he would have and shoves it out the window.' Naruto threw a right hook at Sasuke's face which Sasuke blocked, and as he tried to counter attack with a kick, he felt a wincing pain in his right side.

(outside of the ring)

The crowd was shocked, everybody not in the fight could clearly see that Naruto's punch was a distraction as he did a strange jab maneuver into Sasuke's rib cage.

"Go, Sasuke beat the crap out of him," Was the general yelling of the female population.

"Shut up, This is a test not a tournament, don't encourage either side," Iruka yelled his giant scary head no jutsu firmly in place, quickly shutting them up.

(inside the ring)

"Sasuke, you won't be able to counter attack with me, so please become a little more aggressive," Naruto whispered in his ear. At this Sasuke growled as he sent a punch to Naruto's head. Naruto spun off watching as Sasuke ran in with his academy style plain to everybody. Sasuke went into a combo of kicks and punches that were either blocked by Naruto or dodged.

"Stand still," Sasuke yelled at the top of his voice.

'Why I have your rhythm, I could do this all day,' Naruto thought. Naruto finally counter attacked, jumping into the air trying to hit Sasuke with a roundhouse kick.

"That is to obvious..." As Sasuke said that Naruto's other leg came spinning up into a spin kick directly to the temple knocking Sasuke unconscious.

"winner Uzumaki Naruto by K.O," Iruka said seeming and looking surprised. Naruto walked out of the ring as Mizuki woke Sasuke up with some smelling salts.

"That was great Naruto-kun," Hinata said handing Naruto back his scrolls.

"Yeah, what was that fighting style it wasn't the academy style," Kiba said looking at Naruto.

"No it wasn't it is something I have been practicing on my free time," Naruto said smiling.

"Next match, Inuzaki Kiba versus Okatsu Nari," Iruka said.

"good luck Kiba," Naruto said enthusiastically.

(thirty minutes later)

"Well that is all done," Iruka said. "Now all that is left is the jutsu portion of the exam."

"Damn it," Naruto said quietly. People were called up one by one into a separate room to preform the test.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you are going to be fine," Hinata said looking at her dejected crush.

"Yeah," Naruto said down trodden. As Naruto was sulking Hinata was called. "Hinata do your best, I know you will pass this part of the test no problem,"

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Hinata said. As she rushed out of the room.

"Naruto don't worry you will get it right this time," Kiba said looking at his usually energetic friend looking so down.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said, and at this point Kiba was called.

"Kiba you will pass no problem," Naruto said grinning.

"yeah, thanks Naruto, you will to no worries," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Naruto said as Kiba walked in. Everybody that Naruto even cared about in the class had been called with the exception of Shikamaru who was going to go up soon.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called from the other room. Naruto walked in his mask of the average student in place.

"Naruto don't worry you will do fine," Iruka said looking at how nervous Naruto was. Naruto had a plan to pass this exam.

"Yeah thnaks Sensei," Naruto said looking at Iruka and Mizuki looking at him. Naruto raised his hands in the ram handseal descretely dropping a smokebomb. The smokebomb exploded and in the smoke Naruto made the Kage Buunshin seal, creating six clones then Naruto had them all change their handseals back to the ram seal. By the time the smoke clears Naruto and his six clones were standing infront of both instructors looking as if judgement was about to be called.

"Good Naruto, you pass," Iruka said making a note on a clipboard as Mizuki presented him with a Haiate.

Naruto grinned getting the his forehead protector.

Mizuki had a smile on his face but inside he was really annoyed. 'Damn it, I thought that he would fail this part of the exam and I could get him to get the forbidden scroll for me, I guess I will just have to get it myself.'

"Yes I am a gennin now," Naruto said overenthusiastic and only for his Sensei's benefit, Naruto wasn't really all that excited about being a gennin after all he was doing missions with Anbu when he was 8. Naruto ran out to see all of his friends waiting for him. Choji eating his chips, Shikamaru looking like he was dragged here, Kiba and Akamaru looking at Naruto, Shino looking as he always did, and Hinata looking very pleased that Naruto passed.

"You guys all passed, that is awesome, not that I had any doubt," Naruto said looking at his friends.

"Naruto you passed," Rin appeared out of no where hugging Naruto.

"Kaa-san, you are crushing me," Naruto said trying to push his mother figure off.

"and who are your friends, you have never introduced me," Rin said looking at the assembled group. "Except to Hinata that is,"

Naruto went through the introductions quickly.

"Well would any of you like to come with us to get something to eat?" Rin asked the group.

"I am sorry Rin-san, but I have to get to my father, I believe that we have plans," Choji said, and this was the general attitude of Naruto's friends. Naruto wasn't surprised or hurt, they all had their own families to get to.

"So Kaa-san, where are we going?" Naruto asked Rin as they left the Academy.

"We are going to go to, a special place, and have a little celebration," Rin said smiling at Naruto.

"Really where, Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I said special, how is Ichiraku's special," Rin asked.

"Well it is special because it has the best ramen in the world," Naruto said.

"Well I will tell you when we get there," Rin said smiling.

(5 Minutes in front of Ichiraku's)

"Well here we are," Rin said smiling.

"Yay I knew it," Naruto said smiling and rushing in.

"Congratulations Naruto," Kakashi, Anko, Nana, Kenichi, Yamato, Tenchi, and Ayame cheered.

"Wow everybody is here," Naruto said smiling. That followed was very excitable, everybody was having a good time, all of the adults were drinking quite a lot and Naruto got a lot of laughs out of their drunken antics. The most memorable moment was when Anko grabbed Kakashi by the balls, making him wail like a little girl. Over all it was a very good party. Naruto was gorging himself on so much Ramen that by the time he was done everybody had left except for Tenchi, who was closing shop.

"Naruto you should head home it is getting late," Tenchi said.

"Yeah, Thanks Tenchi for all of the delicious ramen," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I wish you would come around more often, it is always more fun with you around," Tenchi said.

"I will come around whenever I am not in Rin's iron grip okay," Naruto said laughing.

Naruto walked outside seeing Mizuki sneaking quickly away a giant scroll on his back along with two fuuma shuriken. Naruto being Naruto followed Mizuki into a forest where he seemed to be trying to lay low.

"Finally I got the forbidden scroll," Mizuki said. "Now just to lay low here for an hour or so while everybody is searching frantically for me outside of the village."

"Mizuki-sensei, I don't think you should have that scroll," Naruto said walking out of the shadows.

"You demon-brat, what the hell are you doing here," Mizuki yelled before he could control his voice.

"Apparently stopping you from stealing property of the Hokage," Naruto said looking at Mizuki knowing what Mizuki was going to try and do next.

"do you want to know why most of the villagers hate you," Mizuki seemed to be trying to distract Naruto with information that he would be begging for. If he didn't already know it that is.

"If you are talking about the Kyuubi Kitsune being sealed in my gut I already know about that," Naruto said as he charged at Mizuki. Mizuki was overconfidant, he was thinking an academy student that just made gennin today can't possibly be a threat to a seasoned Chuunin like himself. Naruto was getting closer when Mizuke took his fuuma shuriken from his back attempting to slash Naruto in half. Naruto was impailed by the large shuriken and to Mizuki's eyes looked like the fight was over. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to explode sending Mizuki about twenty feet backwards.

"Mizuki-sensei, you should know better then underestimating you opponent, who knows maybe your opponent has been deceiving you since the day you met him." Naruto exactly where he started.

"How did you do that?" Mizuki spat.

"Easy, Kawarimi with a log," Naruto said. "Then I put an exploding note on it,"

"You did Kawarimi without handseals," Mizuki said.

"Like I said maybe I have been misleading you since the day we met," Naruto said taking his scroll out bringing his yellow guitar with lightning decal on it.

"What are you going to do play me to sleep," Mizuki said scornful.

"You could say that, if by sleep you mean knocking you unconscious by overloading you brain then yes," Naruto said charging the seal on the neck of his guitar with chakra. "Ninpo: Ballad of the Blitz,"

(Music break in.)

You cannot see it coming  
Always without a warning  
You need to hold on tighter  
Find a brand new start

High on the wire  
They taunted you like the Messiah  
Time for a change  
Before your life just falls apart

How could you find a way  
From deep within your heart  
Reach out and gaze at the star  
Let the vision fly

We always have to sail on  
Out of shadows to the light beyond  
Never shut your waery eyes  
But always try to see the line  
Can you see it in your mind

Wearing the mask for so long  
The clown must believe to hold on  
Throw down your fears  
and guide the strength which lies within

We always have to sail on  
Out of shadows to the light beyond  
Never shut your waery eyes  
But always try to see the line  
Can you see it in your mind

Can you see it in your mind

New rising sun will shine forever  
All your power strong as steel  
Turn the page and seek no saviour  
Break free and see  
The line through the wheel

We always have to sail on  
Out of shadows to the light beyond  
Never shut your waery eyes  
But always try to see the line

We always have to sail on  
Out of shadows to the light beyond  
Never shut your waery eyes  
But always try to see the line

Can you see it in your mind  
Can you see the line  
See the line through the wheel  
Can you see the line

(End music)

Naruto was blasting Mizuki with a continuous lightning bolt being emited from the tip of his guitar, The lightning bolt was following the intensity of the amp of his guitar. By the end of the song, Mizuki was collapsed on the ground twitching. Naruto was about to start up another song when a hand patted him on the shoulder.

"Naruto that is enough, we need him alive," Toru said.

"I only put enough chakra into the guitar to stun him if he died from that he was even weaker then I thought he was," Naruto said looking at Mizuki.

"You should hurry back home before Rin pitches a fit," Toru said.

"Oh crap your right," Naruto said. "Anyway how are you still conscious enough to go to work, you were so drunk an hour ago.

"I have my methods," Toru said grabbing Mizuki and vanished.

(A/N: There we go, I hope you all liked it.

Please Review,

I appreciate all the people that send me song ideas, I am listening to the music and well choosing the ones that work, and I like.)


	6. Chapter 6

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter Six

Teams, Bonds, and Unexpected D-rank.

(First Music Fat Lip by Sum 41)

(Second Time of Dying by Three Days Grace)

(Hokage's office)

(One week after graduation)

"So the teams for 1-6 have been decided," The Sandaime said. "So those instructors can leave,"

Six jounin left the room. That only left, Kakashi, a chainsmoker that had a strong resemblance to the Hokage, and a woman with long black hair and red eyes.

"Where is the instructor for team nine?" Kakashi asked.

"Team nine is still in circulation so they will be no team nine," Sarutobi said. "First, the council has ordered Kakashi to teach Sasuke Uchiha and I have to say it makes sense,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said taking the order.

"The Clans want the Ino-Shik-Cho formation to stay in the new generation so that will take care of the team, who wants it," The Sandaime said looking at a list of demands.

"I will take them, Dad," The smoker said.

"Okay, So Asuma has Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino," The Hokage made a note.

"Now it is your teams that have to decide," The Sandaime looked at the two remaining unpaired instructors.

(Rin and Naruto's house)

"Naruto it is 9:30, you have to get out," Rin called from the front door. "I know how absorbed you get with your music but if you don't leave now, you are going to be late unless you want to go there the fast way,"

"No, no Kaasan I am going," Naruto said running out of the door. Naruto was wearing blue cargo pants, a mesh shirt, two scrolls one on each hip and his kunai and suriken holder strapped to his right leg, This was quickly becoming a uniform the young rocker.

"I will be at the Hospital so if you need anything," Rin called after Naruto who waved back.

(Ninja Academy)

Naruto rushed into the room seeing it about halfway full.

"Naruto this is a surprise, you usually just show up when Iruka-sensei gets here," Kiba yelled. Akamaru yipped leaping from Kiba's hood landing on Naruto's head.

"Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru," Naruto said patting the dog on his head. "Yeah I am here earlier then usual but I was excited,"

"Naruto-kun it is really good to see you," Hinata said a blush on her face, that you could easily see even though she was in the very back row.

"It is good to see you too Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he rushed to the seat next to Hinata's.

"Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji aren't here yet?" Naruto looked around for his other friends but they were no where to be found.

"They are running a little bit later then usual," Hinata said.

"They will be here," Kiba said sitting down. And as if on cue Choji and Shikamaru entered."Hey you guys, you guys are late, Naruto beat you here,"

"Troublesome, blame Ino, our dad's had us pick her up, and then about two minutes after that She and Sakura got into a race to see who could get here first," Shikamaru said.

"Then where are they?" Naruto asked.

"They went the long way," Choji said eating some chips.

"And they went the long way, for a race because?" Naruto was extremely confused.

"We don't think that they thought there was a shorter way," Choji said.

"Well that is very like them," Kiba said laughing.

"Well where is Shino," Naruto asked.

"Hello Naruto-san," Shino said walking through the door.

"Good there you are I was concerned that you weren't going to show up." Naruto said.

"Of course I would show up today," Shino said raising an eyebrow.

"I got here first Forehead girl," Ino yelled as Sakura and Ino got stuck in the door.

"Not a chance Ino-pig," Sakura yelled trying to force her way through the door.

"Should we help them?" Naruto asked the group of gennin.

"No, let them struggle," Kiba laughed.

(Six minutes later)

"Everybody get to your seats!" Iruka yelled Big head Genjutsu in place. As most people were in their seats it didn't make much difference and was probably not required.

"So, I must congratulate all of you for making gennin, I am very proud at how much all of you had grown in the past 3 years. But don't get smug, you are gennin the very lowest on the Shinobi latter, you will have to work hard and constantly improve it you want to fulfill your dreams." Iruka finished his lecture and he started calling out the teams. Naruto was listening closely for all of his friends names but none of them came up in the first six teams.

'I guess those are the six teams that are going to fail their actual genin test,' Naruto thought.

"Team seven, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, Lead by Hatake Kakashi" Iruka said.

'ouch that sucks for Shino, the fan girl, the brood, and Kakashi nii-san who is always late and recently reading that book all the time. Well with that I can figure out the rest of the teams, they won't break up the Ino-Shika-Cho formation so they are definitely on a team together, tough break for Shikamaru and Choji. That leaves Kiba, Hinata, and Me," Naruto thought.

"Team eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaki Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto, Lead by Yuuhi Kurenai," Iruka read.

"Yes!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked.

"This is great," Hinata said, while thinking ' Yes I am on Naruto's team, this is a dream come true,'

"This is totally awesome," Naruto yelled truly enthusiastic because he was on a team with his friends.

"Team ten, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanak Ino, lead by Sarutobi Asuma," Iruka said putting the list down.

"You have two hours for lunch and then after that your sensei's will pick you up," Iruka said "Class dismissed."

"Sweet guys we are on a team together we are going to be the best," Naruto said shoving his fist in the air.

"yeah we are going to be great," Kiba agreed with Naruto.

"Yes we will," Hinata said just as excited just in a quieter voice.

"Lets make a promise, that no matter what happens we will always be a team," Naruto said sticking his hand out in front of him.

"Yeah, that is how is should be," Kiba said the true believer in the pack. Kiba put his hand on Naruto's.

"of course," Hinata followed the gesture.

"Teammates now and forever," Naruto yelled lifting his hand up making both Kiba and Hinata do the same thing just with the force.

"So what do you want to do for lunch," Kiba asked.

"Well why don't we start by eating," Naruto asked.

(In another room in the academy)

"Kakashi, you know Naruto right, what is he like?" Kurenai asked Kakashi.

"He is a really nice kid, a hard worker when he sees the point in the goal, a music prodigy he is rarely not playing in his free time," Kakashi said his face in a little orange book.

"Okay Kakashi if you don't take your face out of the book and tell me something that wasn't in his profile I swear I will take that and any other 'books' of yours and burn them." Kurenai threatened.

"Okay okay," Kakashi said putting his book away. "If you want to know more about Naruto then look at his profile and dispel the genjutsu, but do that after you administer your test,"

"Okay," Kurenai said thinking, 'why the hell would he have a genjutsu on his profile,'

(two hours later)

Team eight was the last team back from lunch, but they made it exactly at the two hour mark. So the room was full of all the other gennin.

"That was a pretty good lunch," Naruto said.

"Naruto you finished your lunch in like two minutes then you started playing your guitar," Kiba said. "But I must say it was nice to have music while we were eating,"

"Yeah it was pretty nice," Hinata said, after they finished they had finished their lunches all they did was listen to Naruto play on his guitar.

"Well music is really awesome," Naruto said smiling as he sat down in his usual spot. "Now all we have to do is wait for all the instructors,"

"Did you here, The One Man, are having a live concert right here in Konoha," Ino said very loudly. "I already got tickets," At this Naruto seemed to blur and appear right next to Ino.

"What do you mean, The One Man?" Naruto asked with textbook curiosity while secretly in his head there was a thunder and lighting storm going through it.

"yeah their concert is in a week," Ino said. "They are already sold out, I was lucky enough to get tickets,"

"Damn, to bad I wanted to see them," Naruto said. 'and wring the necks out of the producers it says in my contract no live appearances without my say so,'

"yeah I got tickets too," Sakura yelled.

"How many do you have?" Ino asked.

"I got one for me, One for Sasuke-kun, and One for Shino well I didn't know that it would be Shino but I got one for our third teammate, and our Sensei," Sakura blabbed.

"I got four tickets so that is pretty much like what you planned," Ino said.

"Man, I wish I knew about it I totally would have bought tickets for all of us," Kiba said.

"I wouldn't have been able to go anyway," Naruto said thinking up something. "It is one of my friends birthdays and they don't like the band so..."

"What do you mean don't like, The One Man, everybody loves them." Kiba said skeptically.

"Team eight please come with me," Kurenai called to team eight.

'Yes saved by sensei,' Naruto thought as he rushed to follow her. Kiba and Hinata got up and followed Naruto's lead.

"We are going to Training ground eight so it will be a short walk," Kurenai said.

(Training ground eight 10 minutes away,)

"Okay, first things first, introductions, Your name, likes, dislikes, and your dream if you are willing share it," Kurenai said looking at the three Gennin. "I will start, My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I like Genjutsu and Karaoke, I dislike perverts and people who think women can't be a challenging opponent, My dream is to make Konoha's genjutsu a powerful force and to help all of you achieve your dreams. Okay you next Kiba."

"My name is Inuzaki Kiba, I like my dog Akamaru and my friends and family, I dislike people that treat dogs badly, my dream is to become a strong member of the Inuzaki clan and become great."

"Next Hinata," Kurenai pointed Hinata out.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like my family, learning my family's style of taijutsu, my friends, and..." Hinata looked at Naruto briefly but Naruto wasn't paying attention tuning a guitar it seemed. "My dislikes are people that believe people are born beneath them, and my dream is to take over my clan, abolish some horrible practices and..." Hinata finished by looking at Naruto again blushing and looking down at her feet.

"Now Naruto," Kurenai said.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, My Kaa-san, my friends, and music, I dislike the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook, musical writers block and people that treat people badly for some image they have put on a person, and my dream is to be one of the best hokages ever,"

Kurenai was thinking ' Kiba is the typical Inuzaki very loyal to the 'pack,' and since he can't be the clan head he is prepared to help out in anyway possible. Hinata is shy but not nearly as shy as she was when I helped her out in early years, and she has a crush on Naruto but that doesn't seem like it will hinder her at all if anything it is a motivational tool. Naruto though, Naruto was an orphan so somebody adopted him and the profile was right about him being a music obsessive. He has a pretty lofty goal though, wonder if he has the will to attain it,'

"that is all very interesting, and I am glad to have you as my pupils. Now normally there I would test your skills and your team work with a test and if you didn't pass I would send you back to the academy but that is something I feel like I should be teaching you not expect you to already have it, so I will just do a preliminary on your skill at tracking, we will play a game of Hide and Seek, you three will have to find me, you have one hour before I will reveal myself, starting now," Kurenai said as her image seemed to spiral into nothingness.

"We better get started, Hinata activate your Byakugan to search her out," Kiba started taking the role of leader in this group when Naruto put his hand out in the stop signal.

"You two should cover your ears, if she is in hearing distance which is probably right, the Byakugan won't be needed," Naruto said holding his guitar.

"Why should we cover our ears?" Kiba asked. "Naruto what do you have planned?"

"It is a genjutsu, be ready to subdue Kurenai sensei because she will be mad after I do what I am doing, Now cover your ears I don't want to have to fight your two too," Naruto said taking out some ear plugs from a pocket. After Naruto was sure Kiba and Hinata had their ears covered Naruto raised his voice "Ninpo: Ballad of Rage,"

(Music break in)

Storming through the party like my name was El Nino

When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino

As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me bey name

I trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school

never going, never showing up when we had to

Attention that we crave don't tell us to behave

I'm sick of always hearing act your age

I don't want to waste my time

Become another casualty of society, I'll never fall in line

Become another victim of your conformity, and back down

(End Music)

Kurenai sensei came out of no where charging at Naruto kunai in hand. Hinata and Kiba quickly subdue her by holding her arms back bringing her to the floor. Kurenai was struggling to get up and start attacking Naruto. Naruto walked up to her his hands in the tiger seal saying "Kai (Cancel)"

Kurenai eased up her eyes regaining focus. "how did you do that Naruto?"

"For a Genjutsu specialist, you don't know much about sound genjutsu," Naruto said to his teacher.

"Well this is very interesting, Kiba, Hinata you can let go, We will meet up tomorrow on this training field at 10 o'clock for some training, and then in a week from today we will take our first mission." Kurenai said.

(One week later.)

During the last week was pretty much team building exercises and learning signals for while they are actually out in the field. Today though Kiba was over the top excited as this would be their first mission. Team eight were in front of the Hokage waiting for their assignments.

"Team eight you have been requested by a client," The Sandaime said.

'I can just guess who,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Why have we been requested we haven't even had any experience before this and we are being requested by somebody." Kurenai asked. This was very unusual she had been working with her team so much on teamwork that there was no way they could have gotten their name out in anyway. She had been so busy helping them that she couldn't even look over Naruto's profile like Kakashi said to do.

"I know this is unusual but they are willing to pay a hefty sum for your team to do this mission, and you will be paid well above a normal D-rank, you will be paid directly though so the amount is up to the client."The Sandaime said.

"What rank is it?" Naruto asked. 'It doesn't matter, I could handle anything up to a B just myself, but I have a very bad feeling about this,'

"It is a D-rank mission," The Hokage said making Kiba look a little bit unhappy.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama," Hinata asked before anybody could interrupt.

"You are going to help out at the concert for The One Man," The Hokage said. "Free admission to the concert, back stage passes as needed because you will be helping."

"REALLY HOKAGE-SAMA," Kurenai said with a squeal. At this everybody especially Naruto was looking at their Sensei.

"I am such a big fan of the band," Kurenai said a blush on her cheeks as she tried to get her composure back. Naruto was mentally slamming his head against the wall, his sensei had to be one of his biggest fans somebody planned this.

(In Flamingmagnum's Stat's class)

"Achyoo, Damn it I really hope I am not catching a cold," Flamingmagnum said aloud as he was berated by his professor for interrupting.

(Back in the Naruto verse)

"You are to head to the concert hall immediately and you will get your instructions there," The Hokage said.

"And If one of us refuses," Naruto asked in a casual manner while everybody on his team was glaring at him, especially his sensei who had lighting coming out of her eyes.

"They had paid extra to make sure I would not let you refuse," The Sandaime said looking confused at Naruto.

"That was a hypothetical question," Naruto said. "I will go on a little ahead of my team, I have something to discuss with somebody,"

"Just make it to your first mission in time, Naruto," The Sandaime said mentally laughing because this wasn't Naruto's first mission.

"Hai Oji-san," Naruto said vanishing.

'Shuushin interesting for a gennin,' Kurenai said mentally berating herself for not looking at his file again. "We better get going, Hinata, Kiba,"

"Yes Sensei," Kiba and Hinata said at the same time.

(Ten minutes later at the concert hall)

"I can't believe we are going to see them, I tried to get tickets to this concert but they were sold out by the time I found out about it," Kurenai was giddy.

"Sensei this is still a mission, if anything we will probably be too busy to watch the concert," Kiba said thinking realistically. At this Kurenai bowed her head down as if in defeat.

"We are here for the mission that was commission by the Hokage by your company." Hinata said. Kurenai had pounded every ounce of mission edicate that they should all have.

"That is fine, but he can't bring the dog," The guard said. " The dog will make a mess of things,"

"Hey, Akamaru is probably cleaner then you are," Kiba yelled.

"That was a low blow, it says in my contract that I don't have to do live performances if I don't want too," An irate voice came from inside the concert hall. There was some mumbling after that and the voice came out again. "You are abusing what I am to get your ends met, jeeze you guys are underhanded snakes," There was some more mumbling and the voice came out again seeming closer. There was some more mumbling and stuff. "Fine as long as that is true then I don't mind so much, but you better not abuse this power you have over me," With that final statement Naruto walked out of the door rubbing his temple.

"Naruto what was all that about?" Kiba asked seeing Naruto walk out of the door. Naruto seemed to freeze.

"Damn, you guys are faster then I gave you credit for," Naruto mumbled.

"Well I guess it was going to come out sooner or later," Naruto said still rubbing his temples. "Follow me,"

"The Dog stays outside," The guard said.

"No he doesn't, he is coming in," Naruto said looking at the guard with an intense eye.

"I guess... if it is okay with the higher ups, but the dog better not make a mess," The guard said.

"Like I said Akamaru is probably cleaner then you are," Kiba complained.

"Kiba just shut and get in here," Naruto said heading inside followed by Hinata and a thoroughly confused Kurenai.

"Naruto how can you order the gaurds like that," Kurenai said looking confused.

"Like I said I guess that I have to spill the beans now," Naruto said closing his eyes. "They follow what I have to say because I am guitarist, drummer, vocal, and base for the band The One Man,"

This was followed by a stunned silence from Kurenai and Kiba while Hinata looked like it didn't concern her.

"You... are the entire band," Kurenai said looking stunned.

"Yeah, don't look down on the music because I am the one playing it," Naruto said looking down at the ground. Naruto was surprised by an incredibly tight embrace and squeal from Kurenai.

"You are the greatest..." Kurenai was strangling Naruto swinging him around like he was a rag doll.

"Kurenai sensei we have to get on with the mission," Naruto said trying to loosen her grip on him. Hinata was exhibiting a killing intent so strong that if the devil was there he would crap his pants, but nobody noticed other then Kiba who instantly ran to the other side of the Naruto, Kurenai tornado.

Kurenai finally let Naruto down, she turned to Kiba and Hinata. "did you two know about this,"

"No, this is the first time I have heard about it, and Naruto why didn't you spread the wealth." Kiba said complaining.

"Yes, I knew because my aunt was there when Naruto signed his contract with Over Again records, as his legal consultant." Hinata said.

"yeah Nana nee-chan was a great help, she made it so I would never HAVE to make a live appearance, but the company bypassed that by using the fact that I am a ninja against me," Naruto said.

"Speaking of being a ninja what is the mission," Kiba asked.

"For you guys nothing, you can just hang out and leave whenever you want," Naruto said, "The only one that is required to actually be here is me,"

"So what about the pay?" Kurenai asked, even though for her being at the concert was enough.

"Here it is," Naruto said hand each a bag of money.

"They are paying this much," Kiba looked at the bag of money.

"For you guys to pretty much just be here," Naruto said smiling. "It is coming out of my pay but that isn't that much of a problem,"

"How much of it is your pay," Hinata asked preparing to give the money back.

"that is about 5 percent of what I get each month," Naruto said seeing the stunned look on his teammate's and teacher's face."Yeah, well I have to get practicing for tonight, you guys can watch if you want,"

(The beginning of the concert.)

"I still can't believe we get front row seats," Kiba said looking around seeing about three hundred people siting talking loudly.

"Yeah, this is perfect," Kurenai said leaning back on her seat. There was a smoke bomb on stage revealing a single figure. Naruto was wearing black jeans that looked pretty torn up on the right leg, a fishnet shirt accentuating some muscle Naruto had, A Large Red Scarf that was trailing behind him, A mask covering his mouth a megaphone at his lips, sunglasses covering his eyes. Hinata couldn't take the look, so she reverted to something she hadn't done in two years. She fainted only to be immediately woken up by Naruto's voice disguised by a small genjutsu to make it deeper. He had explained that he would dispel it when he actually started playing.

"Are you ready to Rock," Naruto yelled raising his guitar high. The guitar too had a genjutsu on it so nobody would recognize it, it was actually his lighting guitar. With a cheer of the affirmative from the crowed Naruto smiled that nobody could see because his mask was hiding it. "Then lets get started," Naruto yelled throwing another smokebomb with an explosion large enough to encompass the entire stage. Naruto quietly used Kage buunshin to take up the positions of drummer and base. The drums were the ones given to him by the producers because Naruto didn't want to have to bring his from home, but the base was his flame guitar under another genjutsu.

Naruto began to play, small lines of lighting coming from his guitar, Naruto was using his Ninpou: ballad of the blitz but he was only putting a trickle of chakra in. The clone kept pace letting the flames of his guitar build, using the same thing Naruto was doing. This was a Show for all the see.

(Music Break in) () Clones singing

On the ground I lay motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

(I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay, losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all to much or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

(I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

in my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

(End music break)

Naruto went on playing on a list of songs the producers gave him, of his most popular songs. Naruto played like that almost all night, going on several hours longer then anybody expected, playing six encores. At the last one he dispelled his clones unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and threw it to Hinata who caught it with fumbling fingers.

This was the start of a very annoying tradition to Naruto.

(A/N: A little dragged out in my opinion but I like how it turned out. Review please it makes me feel better as a writer.)

(Thanks again to everybody that submitted music.)


	7. Wave part 1

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 7

Wave part 1

(Music Savin Me by Nickelback)

(In the forest just inside Konoha,)

(Three weeks later)

"I have reach check point A," Naruto said hidding behind a tree, "what are you position?"

"Dog-boy reached checkpoint C," Kiba said through his mike.

"Bright eye reached checkpoint B," Hinata said.

"Any of you have the target in sight, or smell," Naruto asked through the mike.

"Negative," Kiba said, "but it is not surprising every time we see this thing it flees in the other direction,"

"Bright eye?" Naruto asked Naruto could hear some scuffling in the background of his headset.

"Target captured," Hinata said.

"Perfect, Dog-boy you should probably not show up at the Hokage's office for five minute, if you do the target will just run away again," Naruto said through his mike.

"Got it Rich-boy," Kiba said.

"That isn't my code name," Naruto said looking disgruntled.

"Who said it was Richie," Kiba snorted.

"Hinata do you need any help with the target?" Naruto asked trying to not be annoyed at Kiba and failing.

"No, Toru is perfectly calm right no," Hinata said getting to Naruto's position.

"Damn Hinata I really don't know how you do it," Naruto said looking at the fire damiyo's cat resting peacefully in Hinata's arms. "Whenever I try to hold the damn thing I end up in the hospital due to blood loss."

"He is a real sweety," Hinata said. Ever since the first concert of The One Man, Hinata had been wearing the scarf Naruto threw. Naruto really didn't seem to get it but Hinata seemed to be proud of it. Naruto was going to be wearing one just like it for his next concert which was scheduled in a month.

"Kurenai-Sensei we have the target," Naruto said they reached a clearing that was the 'Base' for the mission.

"Good job, I think we have time to get another mission done today," Kurenai said looking at the two. "where is Kiba?"

"If Kiba came along with us, we wouldn't be able to hold the target," Naruto said straight to the point. "He will meet us at the Hokage's tower when we are done with this mission and the client receives her package."

"Okay, Naruto by the way do you have your newest Cd there are several songs that I really like," Kurenai went on a tangent. Kurenai had taken the information that Naruto was the band The One Man very well she didn't treat him different in anyway except now whenever a new CD comes out she asks him for it rather then just buying it, also she asked for songs he made that he hasn't sent to his producer.

"Yes I do," Naruto said handing her a CD case he took from his storage seal. "I knew you were going to ask for it," Kurenai was giddy for the music.

(The Hokage's tower)

"Here you go," Hinata handed the cat to the very large woman who proceeded to strangle it. As the woman left Kiba walked in Akamaru on his head.

"Okay, Team eight, congratulations on completing that mission in record time of 15 minute, that is very impressive, Now you have a choice of missions, you can either go the the super market for Soshin-san, or," The Hokage was interrupted by Kiba.

"No," Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Kiba, the choice of missions isn't up to you," Kurenai berated.

"Oji-san, I think Kiba has a point, D-rank missions are fine for gennin to do since we are at the bottom, but we have been completing 4-5 D-rank missions a day, we finish it with this much speed because we are bored and our styles want combat," Naruto said trying to convey that they were ready for a higher ranking mission.

"do all of you think you are ready?" The Hokage was looking at Hinata who, while more reserved then her two teammates had a look of determination oh her face.

"Well then that is kind of convenient, Team seven has also requested a C-rank mission, so I don't see why you can't do your C-rank mission together." The Hokage said.

"that would be perfect Hokage-sama," Hinata said being far more respectful to the old man then her two teammates.

"The mission is to protect a bridge builder from wave while he finishes building his bridge." The Hokage said. "The Bridge builder and Kakashi are talking about the details, Kurenai if you want to join them. Every one else should prepare for a two week journey, starting tomorrow,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Everybody said as they left through the door.

(Rin and Naruto's house)

"Kaa-san are you home?" Naruto called out.

"Yes Naruto I am home, suffering from paper work but I am home," Rin said from the kitchen table that was stacked full of papers almost covering her.

"Isn't that the same stack of paper work that you were starting when I got up yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they just seem to multiply, I just can't make a dent in it," Rin said filling out papers as fast as she could.

"I have to prepare for a long mission, two weeks they said starting tomorrow," Naruto said. "Do you have any suggestions on what to bring?"

"your usual ninja equipment, some soldier pills, sleeping bag, tent if it is going to be wet, however many ration bars you want to bring, bringing some canned foods, can opener would probably be a good idea, canteen, and a couple of changes of clothes," Rin said ticking them off on her fingers.

"so pretty much what I have on me, and some extra cloths," Naruto said looking through his storage scrolls. One was strictly for his music instruments and music paraphernalia. The other had his survival equipment.

"Pretty much," Rin said looking at Naruto. "don't show everybody up too much unless it is absolutely necessary,"

"of course Kaa-san," Naruto said. "Do you want help with the paper work?"

"No, I need to finish this by myself," Rin said. "You should get your clothes, and just relax for once, you are so up tight working far to hard,"

"Music is my passion," Naruto said turning to his mother figure as he went to his room. 'maybe I will take a nap,'

(The next morning)

"That was a good Nap," Naruto said stretching looking at the clock. "What it is 8 already, I have to be there in an hour or Kurenai-sensei will flay me," Naruto got into his usual cloths strapping all of his scrolls to his hip along with all of his ninja equipment. 'I know that I am missing something, but oh well not enough time to dig for whatever it is,'

"Kaa-san are you up," Naruto looked into Rin's room which was empty so Naruto assumed that she was out. Naruto walked to the kitchen to find Rin still working on the paper work which didn't seem to lessen at all. "You are still doing that?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss, it doesn't end," Rin groaned.

"Okay, I am heading out on the C-rank," Naruto said an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Don't get over confident, there may be some surprises that you don't expect, and those could be fatal to you or your teammates," Rin said from experience.

"Yeah I won't be over confident," Naruto said taking out a nutrient bar Naruto truly didn't mind the taste even if the bar was a little bland. "I am going, see you in two weeks,"

"Bye Naruto, hopefully I will be done with this paper work by then," Rin said looking doubtful at the pieces of paper that were causing her so much grief.

( At the south gate)

Sasuke and Sakura were there talking it seemed as Shino stood aloof. That was until Naruto showed up.

"Hi guys long time no see," Naruto said very cheerful. The mood instantly changed for the three of them. Sakura shut up for the first time since Naruto had known her which was strange. Sasuke seemed to tense as if he was under attack. Shino's mood seemed to brighten but there was no indication of it on his face but the air around him seemed lighter.

"What do you want here, guitar junkee?" Sasuke said.

"Well Sasuke, the man of men, and only for men," Naruto said. "my team and I have been assigned to help you on your mission,"

"yeah right Naruto just leave," Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

'the silence was nice,' Naruto thought clearing out his ears. "Voice as dangerous as I remember," Naruto in the early days of ninja academy had a crush on Sakura for her exoticness and knowledge, but that all dwindled away as Naruto found out her personality as something like a bulldog but instead of a bark it had feed back playing from speakers for a voice.

"It is true," Kiba said walking with Akamaru keeping pace with him. Akamaru yipped jumping into Naruto who caught the puppy. "We were assigned to this mission too probably because it is all of our first C-rank,"

Naruto was mentally laughing his ass off, if this was anything like the C-rank missions he had been on with Rin or Kakashi then this was going to be a cake walk. "yeah this should be fun,"

"Don't get cocky," Kurenai said looking at Naruto, "You have never had any field experience so you don't know what you are headed for,"

Naruto again was mentally laughing his ass off.

"Naruto, I know you will be fine," Hinata said right behind Kurenai.

"Hinata is that the scarf from the guitarist for The One Man?" Sakura asked with extreme interest in her voice.

"yes it is I caught it when he threw it off stage," Hinata said blushing.

"Wow you were in the front row, how did you get those tickets I heard they were reserved." Sakura said. "We were there but we were so far back that all we could do was hear the music and see some of those special effects,"

"yeah they were very good," Shino said startling everybody because up until this point there was silence from the Aburame.

"they weren't that great," Sasuke said.

"Well, Sasuke I would like to see you match them," Naruto said grinning a little sadistically, something he copied from Anko for moments like this.

"Well I am a ninja, they probably don't do anything but practice music," Sasuke tried to defend himself.

'don't bet on it,' everybody on team eight thought at exactly the same time.

"Well everybody is here a little earlier then we planned but it is best for us to get started," Kakashi said. Kakashi was followed by an old man in ragged cloths drinking sake.

"What we have more kids now," The old man said. "I thought this was a mission not a field trip for little brats. What is with the blonde haired shorty I mean, that outfit looks more like a fashion show rather then a proper ninja. And the girl she looks so shy that she will probably be the first to lose her life in any serious situation." Hinata blushed an looked down at the ground. Naruto had a tick on his forehead the size of Mount Everest, before anybody noticed Naruto took out two drumsticks that when Kakashi finally saw it he knew too well. Kakashi intercepted the boy before Naruto could start whatever he was planning to do.

"Naruto, don't kill the client," Kakashi said holding Naruto's arms.

"Come on, just three beats and everybody's misery would be over with," Naruto said struggling and gaining a bout three inches before he finally gave up. "Kakashi Nii-san, you have been slacking on your training since then," Naruto said just loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"Yeah I haven't had much time," Kakashi whispered.

"That is no excuse, if you don't step it up Guy-sensei will catch up to you, and you will here nothing other then how your flames of youth this and flames of youth that" Naruto replied in the same tone.

"Tazuna-san, if I were you I wouldn't insult any of these gennin, even though they are you, they could rip you to shreds before you knew they were there," Kakashi said.

"Okay, lets get started," Kurenai said. Pulling Naruto to the front. "It was nice of you to stand up for Hinata like that but you are letting your emotions get in the way of your judgment,"

"Fine Kurenai sensei," Naruto said releasing her grip on him with relative ease and he walked back to his team.

"Kakashi, why did you stop Naruto, if he tried to hit Tazuna with those drumsticks surely they wouldn't have done anything," Kurenai asked.

"You haven't read Naruto's profile without the genjutsu. If you did you would have known how much trouble Tazuna was just in." Kakashi said his eyes in the book he loves so much. "I brought a copy for you to look at later,"

(Later that Night)

team seven and team eight had set up the campsite perfectly, a large smokeless fire in the middle of everything. Kurenai was sitting at the edge of the fire reading Naruto's file.

' Rank:Gennin

strengths: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu.

Jutsu: his own music jutsu, else is unknown.

Taijutsu style: Snake fist, Iron fist

notes: overall a very qualified gennin that puts his friend before his own convenience.

Missions: 50 D-rank.'

this was all stuff Kurenai knew about Naruto because she had been the one that wrote most of it down, but at the edges of the paper she notice a slight wavering not notice by the average eye. 'There is a genjutsu on this paper,' Kurenai released it without a hand seal as not to bring attention to what she was looking at. What it looked like to the gennin was details of the mission. What Kurenai read now was making her eyes bug out of her head.

'Rank: Gennin

strengths: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, rudimentry Fujinjutsu.

Jutsu: Ninpo: Ballads. Multiple Ninjutsu taught to him by Kakashi.

Taijutsu style: Iron fist taught by Guy, Snake fist taught by Anko, medic combat taught by Rin

notes: Naruto from the age of five was raised at the Anbu compound, he has come very close to six of the anbu or former anbu there, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Nana, Kaso Kenichi, Rin, Mitarashi Anko, and Yamato. Naruto at the age of seven was creating his own ninja art based on music making not only genjutsu but figuring out a way to make ninjutsu with music. He is Anbu in everything but name and maturity.

Code Names: Muse-brat.

Bingo book names:

to Iwa and Kumo Konoha's Rocker

to Kiri Bloody melody

Missions.

50 D-rank

100 C-rank

40 B-rank

4 A-rank

1 SS-rank'

Kurenai closed the file looking stunned an watching Uzumaki Naruto in a different light.

"Impressive isn't it," Kakashi said sitting down next to Kurenai.

"You call that impressive, I don't think I have done that many missions," Kurenai said looking stunned.

"Yes he has the work ethic down to be a great shinobi, but he doesn't have the mentality, He kills but he doesn't understand, with experience he is going to be something," Kakashi said watching his 'little brother'

"Why didn't you tell me outright, I am his sensei I should know that he lives with Anbu," Kurenai said.

"He doesn't anymore, he lived with Rin since he started ninja academy, all the missions he has done was done in the 2½ years he was allowed to do missions," Kakashi said. "Plus that is a B-rank secret within Konoha, so I couldn't tell you, Naruto could but there was obviously no need too bring attention to himself," They were interrupted by Naruto at about this point.

"Damn it I forgot my tent," Naruto yelled looking through his sealing scroll.

"So all of this, has it been an act?" Kurenai asked waving at Naruto talking to everybody to see if they brought an extra.

"No not at all he is terribly forgetful when It comes to supplies which is why he carries everything on him," Kakashi said. " His attitude hasn't changed much since he left Anbu except he is more open now. The gennin exams was an act, Naruto could have run circles around everybody if he even was thinking about it, and the buunshin test was a complete fake,"

"What do you mean by a fake?" Kurenai asked.

"He hasn't shown you? That was the first thing I thought that would have gotten out since he uses it so much, well," Kakashi said rubbing his temples. "He can't produce normal buunshin, his chakra amount doesn't allow it, so he mastered Kage Buunshin and he uses them to train and gather information constantly. Rin put a limit of twenty at a time, but Naruto breaks that rule so quickly it really isn't healthy actually."

"how many can he make?" Kurenai asked.

" He uses about 300 everyday for training while he is with your team," Kakashi said.

"He can make 300 Kage buunshin and still acts like he normally does, that is unreal amount of Chakra," Kurenai said.

"Yeah, we think it has something to do with the Kyuubi being sealed within his gut, along with his parents abnormal amount of chakra," Kakashi said.

"Kurenai sensei I will take up watch for tonight, I don't have a tent so tomorrow nights watch will have their tent taken from then so I can get some sleep." Naruto said.

"That is fine Naruto unless Kakashi had something else planned." Kurenai said instantly back into instructor mode.

"I have no problems with that but Naruto you will have to be alert tomorrow, so we will switch of at three in the morning," Kakashi said. "you can use my tent,"

"Thanks Kakashi Nii... Sensei." Naruto caught himself.

"Kakashi what was he about to call you?" Kurenai asked.

"He viewed every Anbu that he was raised with as family so he calls most of us Nii-san or Nee-chan," Kakashi said.

"I will have to talk to Anko about that," Kurenai said getting up going to look at all arrangements for their camp.

(beginning of Naruto's watch)

"Well I have to be alert so I guess I will go into music hibernation." Naruto said to himself talking about that state where he falls asleep but keeps on playing music. Naruto is fully aware of his surrounding but he lets his mind rest in this mode.

(Music break in) (The music is about twenty decibels quieter then the actual song)

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and Knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These Iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you.

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

to be the last one standing

and teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be.

(Okay the music goes on quite a bit longer then that but I got tired of typing it, just replay the music about sixty to seventy times so it will last until three in the morning from Nine at night)

"Naruto, wake up," Kakashi was shaking his shoulder.

"Ehh Kakashi Nii-san," Naruto said getting out of his stupor and the music stopped.

"Your shift is over I will take over from here," Kakashi said.

"okay Nii-san," Naruto seemed very groggy, as he got up and put his guitar away in his scroll. And unsealing his sleeping bag. "Night,"

Kakashi watched as Naruto went into a tent. Kakashi was snickering very lightly, because the tent Naruto went into wasn't his, but Kakashi let it go because it was going to be hilarious when everybody woke up.

(The next morning 7 in the morning)

"Kakashi-sensei why are you snickering," Sakura asked.

"You'll find out when either Hinata or Naruto wake up," Kakashi said still snickering.

"What did you do to my students Kakashi?" Kurenai said looking at Kakashi.

"Nothing, it just seems Naruto was more tired then he thought," Kakashi said.

"What are you," Kurenai heard a very loud squeak a thud, a panicked Naruto who seemed to appear out of no where next to Kakashi beet red, his fist about the make contact on Kakashi's blind side. Kakashi seemed to be expecting this dodging out of the way.

"Kakashi why the hell didn't you stop me when I went into that tent," Naruto yelled. "You know it takes me a full five minutes to fully notice where I am if we aren't being attacked,"

"I didn't because there was nothing really wrong with it," Kakashi said giggling. "Plus I think Hinata liked what she woke up too." Naruto continued his assault on Kakashi when he was grabbed and put in an arm lock from Kurenai.

" You are telling me you went into Hinata's tent," Kurenai said killing intent in her voice.

"I didn't mean to Kurenai sensei I was running on auto pilot to the nearest tent which I thought was Kakashi's" Naruto said struggling to get to his feet and to everybody's amazement except Kakashi, Naruto was succeeding. "I was so out of it that I didn't even realize somebody else was in the tent, which is why I am trying to hurt Kakashi-sensei,"

Kurenai still looked disappointed in her charges lack of judgment. "Well we can't hold off any longer, we were waiting for you and Hinata, so you will have to pack up Hinata's things and carry them and her until she wakes up. We will go ahead and you can catch up"

"Hai Kurenai sensei," Naruto said shame faced. " I really didn't mean to, it just... I will get started now so we don't get to far behind."

Naruto packed up everything of Hinata and put it in an extra storage scroll that he kept in his storage scroll in about three minutes. Naruto picked Hinata up piggy back style and when he was sure that Hinata wouldn't fall off. He headed off moving at a little faster then civilian speed, Tazuna was with them so that was what the group ahead of them was limited to. Hinata nuzzled into Naruto's back, making Naruto go a little bit stiff but Naruto kept his pace up.

'I could get used the the way I woke up today,' Hinata was thinking, squeezing Naruto a little tighter but she didn't realize it was Naruto of course. ' Seeing his face in the morning so peaceful, I wonder what he was doing in my tent though. Oh what does it matter I don't care I just wish all my mornings could be like that. Without the squealing and passing out of course,'

(A/N There we go, the first part of the Wave mission, that is only the first part, out of four depending on how it feels.)

Thanks to everybody that submitted music ideas most of them are great. Keep it up)


	8. Wave part 2

Rockband Anbu-style.

Chapter 8

Wave mission part 2

(Music Lonely day by System of the Down)

(On the path to wave,)

"Damn they must be moving fast," Naruto said starting to speed up a little bit still making sure that Hinata wasn't disturbed. "they can't have had more then a six minute head start, I should have caught up to them by now," 'Hinata can really sleep,'

In truth Hinata was not asleep far from it, Hinata was fully conscious just pretending because she like what was happening. She was being carried by Naruto after she had been woken up his exquisite face. She clamped her arms around him tighter hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice. And to Hinata's fortune Naruto didn't notice.

"Seriously how fast are they moving, with Tazuna they can't be moving faster then I am moving right now, If this is Kakashi Nii-sans idea of a joke this isn't funny," Naruto muttered beneath his breath as he moved even faster.

'Kakashi Nii-san? Wait he calls Nana-oba, Nana Nee-chan, so Kakashi has a similar relationship to Naruto as Nana-oba has." Hinata thought to herself. She was feeling very warm her body right against his. Then Hinata notice Naruto slowing down considerably, he was hammering on the brakes going at like 40 miles an hour.

"Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei what happened here?" Naruto asked. Naruto was watching as two Mist Shinobi were being tied by Kakashi while team seven and Kiba were talking about something. Hinata chose this moment to 'wake up,' Hinata looked at everything, and then 'noticed' where she was. With a small 'eep' Hinata jumped off of Naruto blushing tomato red.

"Hinata you are finally up," Naruto said looking at his blushing teammate. "So Kurenai-sensei what happened?"

"We were attacked by these two ninja who were apparently after our client," Kurenai said. "This mission has just been elevated. To at least b-rank if not higher if there are more powerful ninja around."

"Okay, well this will be interesting," Naruto said.

"Naruto Baka don't get over confident," Sakura yelled instantly behind Naruto smashing him on the head. To Sakura's and everybody else's surprise Naruto didn't even flinch or move in anyway.

"Kurenai-sensei, I think that you are going to ask us something after Kakashi-sensei finished interrogating the ninja." Naruto stated with a knowing look in his eye.

"yes I was going to ask all of you if you want to continue with this mission," Kurenai said.

"but you can't just leave me," Tazuna said looking panicked that his guard was going to leave him.

"You broke mission policy, you lied to us about the level of the mission," Kurenai said looking at Tazuna. "By all means, I could have every single one of us to leave right now,"

"Those two were the demon brothers, trained in Kiri to go all out and give it their all to get their target," Kakashi said. "They were hired by a man named Gato, one of the richest men in the world, by all means this is at least..."

"Yes Kakashi I have already explained that part of it," Kurenai said. "I have given our teams the choice to keep on going or turn back,"

"Is this really necessary we know what Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba are going to say," Shino said. "They are going to say lets keep going, this is our first major mission and we aren't going to fail it, or bring on the S-rank ninja me and Akamaru can handle it, or lets do it help the bridge builder we will help their country."

"Can you read minds or something Shino," Kiba asked because that was exactly what he was going to say.

"No, but with Sasuke's choice like that, the Sakura will probably say yes but be more hesitant thinking that she isn't ready but Sasuke and Kakashi will protect her if she gets in to much danger. Hinata will probably want to continue since both of her teammates are continuing and she doesn't want to be the odd one out,"

Sakura and Hinata were both thinking the same thing, 'how the hell did he know that,'

"and my choice would probably be following the group because we are fairly well balanced right now, so chance of success is very high, even if it gets a little bit rough we have two jounin with us that will assist in whatever way they can." Shino said.

"that is very logical," Kakashi said admiring how Shino was able to deduct exactly what everybody was going to say from their personality.

"Yeah, we should keep on going, think about it the team is pretty well balanced, we have 4 close to mid range fighter," Naruto said pointing out Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke. "Two support," Naruto pointed out Kurenai and Sakura, and "Two all rounders/ distance," Naruto pointed at Kakashi and himself. "We can handle just about anything that happens.

"so are we all agreed?" Kakashi asked. Everybody nodded, Kurenai and Sakura a little hesitant.

"Good lets keep going," Kakashi said as they started going.

(Ten minutes later)

"Kakashi Nii-san why did it take me so long to catch up to you it shouldn't have been so hard since you would be moving at a civilians pace unless one of you carried Tazuna," Naruto said

"I was," Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"Why? I thought you would be moving at a civilians pace which is why I went so slow at first," Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"we were moving to slow, So I decided to speed it up," Kakashi said grinning so only Naruto who had spent the most time with the mask wearing ninja could tell.

"You decided to speed it up so I would have to carry Hinata farther then if you went a civilians pace," Naruto said pouting.

"Well I didn't even think about that, I was strictly thinking the mission," Kakashi lied.

"I can tell you are lying Nii-san," Naruto said. Without a second thought Naruto threw a kunai at some bushes. There was a thud of metal on wood, "Damn,"

"Naruto-kun why did you throw a kunai at those bushes?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata could you check what is there?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Byakugan," Hinata said he eyes focused on the spot Naruto threw the kunai at. "there is a rabbit,"

'Maybe my detection skills are getting rusty, I should really practice,' Naruto thought. "My bad,"

"Naruto you baka, you scared us half to death," Sakura said bashing Naruto again but yet again Naruto didn't even flinch.

"Jeez kid, you really scared me," Tazuna said looking at the short blond.

"Naruto you should have waited to react, I could have smelled an enemy from pretty far away," Kiba said.

"Kiba, the wind is blowing in the wrong direction for that," Naruto said looking at his friend.

"duck," Kakashi yelled to everybody. Kakashi tripped Sasuke and dragged Tazuna to the floor, Kurenai pushed Sakura down to the ground going down at the same time, Kiba crouch on all fours Akamaru copying him, Naruto grabbed Hinata and jumped twenty feet into the air holding her bridal style. Naruto saw a massive Zanbato fly through the air embedding itself in a tree.

"Impressive," A bandaged man in a sort of aquatic camo said landing on his Zanbato. "I am surprised the kid noticed me in the bush, must have gotten lucky,"

Naruto scoffed. Kakashi walked up facing the man.

"Copy ninja Kakashi and Kurenai Konoha's genjutsu mistress," The man said. "Along with six brats, and the person I am supposed to kill,"

"Team, delta formation," Kakashi said, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino got in front of Tazuna.

"Team Beta formation" Kurenai said. Kiba and Akamaru got to the left, Naruto holding a katana, was at the right, Hinata was behind with her Byakugan activated.

"do you really think that will help them," The bandaged man said.

"I bet my life on it, Zabuza demon of the hidden mist," Kakashi said taking his head band up revealing his left eye.

"Ah the Sharingan I am honored that you will take it out so soon," Zabuza said taking his Zanbato landing on the water of a lake near by.

"The Sharingan?" Kiba asked.

"Not to surprising you don't know much about it, the Sharingan is a specific bloodline of the Uchiha's who were almost completely wiped out by Uchiha Itachi five years ago." Kurenai said doing a genjutsu and vanished. "Kakashi is the only person that has the Sharingan outside of the Uchiha clan,"

"I don't really care about the gennin who are playing ninja, but if you give me the old man, I will spare all of your lives.

"Not a chance," Naruto said taking out a guitar that was bright green in color and decal of leaves being blown in the win.

"I don't care what you think gennin," Zabuza said.

"I am afraid that he has spoken for all of us Zabuza," Kurenai said in the middle of nowhere.

"To bad," Zabuza said. " Ninpou: Hidden Mist no jutsu,"

'He will go after me first,' Kakashi thought. 'He is a master of the silent kill, to kill somebody before they themselves even notice.'

"Eight choices, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck vein, Brian, Kidneys, Heart. Which one should I go for?" Zabuza seemed to asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Hinata can you see him?" Naruto asked.

"No, the mist is infused with his chakra I can only see the chakra," Hinata said.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"No, the water of the mist is getting in the way," Kiba said, "and Akamaru can't tell either,"

"This jutsu has managed to disrupt three of Konoha's greatest advantages, The Sharingan can't see through the mist, the byakugan can't see through the chakra, the Inuzaki nose can't pick up the smell due to the water. Shino can you find him?" Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't managed to get a kekai bug on him before he started the jutsu," Shino said.

"Sasuke get a hold of yourself, this is a jounin battle, but it is two against one, so don't worry," naruto said trying to calm Sasuke down. "that is four of Konoha's greatest strengths, lets see if my passion be able to beat this." Naruto charged chakra into his ears listening for anything that was unusual, Naruto could hear everything from his teammates breath to Kurenai's heart beat, everything was perfectly still till there was a step right infront of Tazuna. Naruto stabbed the offender with his katana.

A gasp came from Zabuza, "How did you know,".

"My ears have been tuned by years of music, I can tell any slight change in sound," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you are slowing down," Kakashi said quiet enough only Naruto's enhanced ears could hear. One second after Kakashi said this Zabuza dissolved into water. 'Mizu buunshin,'

Zabuza appeared behind Hinata about to slice both Hinata and Tazuna. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza slashing him in half, revealing another Mizu Buunshin. And Kakashi turned around to block Zabuza's Zanbato.

"Impressive Kakashi, I am kind of impressed with the blond brat, but he isn't a true ninja until he is in my bingo book.

"You would be surprised." Kakashi said beginning a taijutsu match with Zabuza who was holding his own against Kakashi before Kakashi was kicked into the lake.

"What this is so much heavier then water should be," Kakashi said completely immersed in the water.

Zabuza appeared right next to Kakashi finishing a set of handseals. "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Water style water prison jutsu,)," The water around Kakashi formed over him, creating a sphere of water.

"What I can't move," Kakashi said through the water.

"Suirou no jutsu, if is very handy when you are holding somebody but there are a couple of draw backs," Zabuza said. "I have to keep my hand here so you can't escape, and I can't move from this spot. But that won't be a problem fighting those brats, and genjutsu doesn't work in this mist so the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha is helpless here."

"Everybody get out of here, the mission is to protect Tazuna, with Zabuza holding me in this prison he can't move to attack Tazuna, go," Kakashi said, "That is an order."

"Kakashi-sensei, wasn't it you who told us that, 'Ninja that don't follow the rules are trash, but Ninja that abandon their comrades are worse then trash,'" Shino quoted one of Kakashi's most famous lines.

"We will not leave you," Sasuke said.

"that is very brave of you guys," Zabuza smirked. "Suiton: Mizubuunshin no jutsu (Water style water clone jutsu)" Three mizu buunshin rose from the lake and started running toward the group of Gennin. There was a strum from a guitar that vibrated every molecule of water in the air. The clones stopped, there was another strum and the clones were destroyed.

"What the hell," Zabuza said clearing the mist just so he could see what the gennin were doing. The only gennin left was Naruto holding a blue guitar with a tsunami decal on it which replaced his katana.

"Well Zabuza-san, The rest of the teams left with Kurenai-sensei while you couldn't see," Naruto said about to strum his guitar again. "But I am going to stay to free Kakashi-sensei,"

"That guitar..." Zabuza was looking at Naruto's guitar.

"Oh you are from Kiri well that just exposed my identity didn't it," Naruto said still ready to play.

"Bloody Melody, I will kill you," Zabuza yelled raising his Zanbato with his free hand.

"Well you can't kill me if you are holding Kakashi in that water prison of yours," Naruto said playing on Zabuza's emotions.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi, I have no more dealings with you, You have just been upstaged by the Bloody Melody." Zabuza said making a mizu buunshin which took his place. "I will kill you for what you have done to Sosetsu Akira,"

"Oh, the guy from the seven swordmen of the mist," Naruto said. "That wasn't my fault, that was only supposed to be a B-rank mission, he was hired by the guy I was supposed to kill."

"Your strongest weapon is your music, but that isn't what you killed Akira with," Zabuza said looking in Naruto's eyes.

"No it isn't," Naruto said putting his guitar away in his scroll and taking his Katana out again. "The technique I used was called Ninpo: Ballad of Betrayal, it only worked on the weak minded ninja that were around him, so they did a small amount of damage, and then I battled him and finished him."

"Coward, and you hold that Katana of yours with such assurance," Zabuza scoffed.

"I was 8 at the time, if it came to a one on one kenjutsu match I would have lost in a couple of minutes." Naruto said.

"Naruto run, your speed hasn't changed from then and you aren't strong enough to fight him," Kakashi yelled from his prison.

"I was right your training has gone down hill Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said reaching for his ankles. "Has Guy not shown you the best way to train in taijutsu?"

"What... Oh, you have picked up some of his bad habits," Kakashi said now smirking.

"What?" Zabuza asked, "there is no way a kid can out power me," Naruto stood up holding four small belts of weights.

"do you think that removing a few weights is going to help you any?" Zabuza snickered, but then Naruto dropped the weights leaving 4 craters deep enough in the wet ground that Naruto was going to have to dig them out to get those weights back.

'isn't that a little overkill?' Kakashi thought now conserving his strength so he could breath in the prison.

"That makes me about 1250 pounds lighter, so lets have fun Zabuza," Naruto smirked as he vanished in blinding speed. Zabuza was barely able to keep up with Naruto and when Naruto slashed at Zabuza's side Zabuza blocked but his Zanbato was batted away like it was nothing. Naruto vanished again slashing at Zabuza's other side which was for the most part dodged. Naruto did manage to make a shallow cut which bleed a little.

"Damn the kid is fast," Zabuza thought raising his Zanbato trying to slashed at the boy but he couldn't swing the sword fast enough.

"that is one of the major faults of Zanbato, if is so heavy that is really hard to swing at a fast opponent." Naruto said running circles around Zabuza. "why do you have such a lust for revenge anyway, the seven swordsmen have been disbanded, why do you have such loyalty to them?"

"that is simple because I was one of the seven swordsman," Zabuza yelled slashing at Naruto who dodged it by moving to the side a little.

"Your technique is sloppy, you haven't had a real fight in many years have you?" Naruto asked as he slashed through Zabuza's right side now. "If all the seven swordsmen were this bad at Kenjutsu the only reason they would have been great is the added abilities to their Zanbato,"

"Stop mocking me," Zabuza cried putting his giant sword away going into handseals.

"Interesting," Naruto said following suit going through a series of handseals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Type: Water Dragon Blast Technique)" Zabuza yelled a giant dragon of water emerging from behind him. Charging strait for Naruto.

"Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Type: Mudslide Barrier)," Naruto cried spitting up a mountain of mud making a protective wall so when the dragon hit both the barrier and the dragon disappeared.

"Impressive kid but that was a distraction," Zabuza said swinging his Zanbato down on Naruto's head.

"Shit," Naruto cursed as he unsheathed his Katana blocking just long enough so he could move but his Katana shattered under the stress. "Damn it I liked that Katana too,"

"Tough break," Zabuza said swining his sword at empty air because Naruto had moved away again.

"Well Taijutsu time," Naruto said rushing in going into a fury of rock hard punches ending it with a kick that sent Zabuza strait into a tree. Zabuza coughed up a lot of blood and slumped unconscious.

"Now I will finish you off, Zabuza demon of the hidden mist," Naruto said taking out a Kunai walking to an unconscious Zabuza but before he could slit the ninja's throat four senbon came flying out of nowhere. Two into Zabuza's clone and two into Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you so much I have been searching for him for months," A Hunter ninja came out of a tree.

"He is not dead, you should have aimed for the heart not the neck," Naruto said listening for the even slightest trace of a heart beat and finding it.

The Hunter ninja let out a gasp, grabbing Zabuza and his Zanbato before Naruto could move and disappeared.

"Naruto, why didn't you stop them," Kakashi said standing right next to him.

"Couldn't, that hunter is fast, and right now she is fresh, so I would have been at the disadvantage," Naruto said. "Damn it I need a new Katana,"

"I don't know, A katana is a good weapon and with your speed very deadly but something a little sturdier would probably be smart," Kakashi said looking at the Katana.

"yeah," Naruto went to the four craters to pick up his weights and put them back on.

"Naruto how can you carry that much weight and not shatter the ground when you walk?" Kakashi asked.

"A trick Guy-sensei taught me," Naruto said. "Kakashi Nii-san you really have to step up your training, I didn't classify you as one that would slack on training because you aren't doing high profile missions as much."

"Yeah I see your point, you have improved so much," Kakashi said.

"Yeah now I will pose a decent threat to you without my music, like I said you should get back to training." Naruto said taking out a plain guitar.

"Why do you have that out?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I just kind of feel like playing now." Naruto said.

"You don't fool me, you play music when you want to calm your nerves," Kakashi said.

"You know me to well Kakashi Nii-san," Naruto said strumming his guitar.

(Music break in)

Such a lonely day

And it's mine

the most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day

Should be banned

It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life

The most loneliest day of my life

such a lonely day

Shouldn't exist

It's a day that I'll never miss

Such a lonely day

and it's mine

The most loneliest day of my life

And if you go, I wanna go with you

And if you die, I wanna die with you

Take your hand and walk away

The most loneliest day of my life

The most loneliest day of my life

The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day

And it's mine

It's a day that I'm glad I survived.

(A/N that just felt like a good end to me,)

(To anybody thinking that Naruto is to overpowered think that if you are injured you will be fighting at a lower level then you would normally be. That is how he beat one of the Seven swordsman of the mist when he was eight, using a genjutsu that made every ninja around that swordsman to attack him to betray him. And Naruto has been training constantly since then that is three years,)

(Reviews with music suggestions are loved.)


	9. Wave part 3

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 9

Wave part 3

(Music: Still Waiting by Sum 41)

(Tazuna's house)

(The living room)

"Sensei, why did we leave Naruto to free Kakashi sensei?" Kiba asked.

"I hate to say it but Naruto has the most advantage, all of his techniques are solely based on sound which is not handicapped by the mist," Kurenai said looking a little shame faced.

"Will Naruto-kun be able to get Kakashi out of that jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"what are we kidding ourselves," Sakura said "There is no way that Naruto could get Kakashi out of that jutsu, if you couldn't get him out Kurenai-sensei,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Shino said.

"I am agreeing with Sakura, there is no way Naruto can pull it off, and we minus well just hope Kakashi-sensei rests in peace," Sasuke said sitting in a chair.

"I do need a rest, but I don't think that is what you meant," Kakashi said walking into the Kitchen and everybody was shocked. Kakashi sat down next to Sasuke as if he was really tired.

"Wow you got out of the jutsu, that is amazing," Sakura said, "How did you do it?"

"Naruto got me out, and then I attacked Zabuza. Before I could deliver the finishing blow a hunter ninja temporarily paralyzing Zabuza and took him away to save him," Kakashi was reciting a speech Naruto had asked him to come up with since he didn't want everybody to know how skilled he is.

"where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked holding on to her scarf hard.

"Naruto is fine, right now I think he is training because I told Naruto about Zabuza still being alive and the fact that he will probably keep going after Tazuna," Kakashi said. "I am going to start my team training for when Zabuza show's his face again, I would guess we have a week because of what his body went through."

"I have to find him," Hinata said with a worried expression.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "You want to make out with your boyfriend?"

Hinata blushed a deep red, "Nnnnnno, but Naruto has all of my stuff, so..." Hinata deadpanned

"I will go with you," Shino said. "I have to talk to Naruto,"

"Okay, I will find him," Hinata said raising her hands in a hand seal. "Byakugan," Hintata looked around for about a minute before she found Naruto. Hinata ran out the door followed closely by Shino.

(With Naruto)

Right now Naruto had set down everything at the edge of a lake near their clients house and Naruto was swimming laps.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled from the edge of the lake. Naruto stopped to see who had called him, and as soon as he saw it was Hinata and Shino right behind him he started for them.

"Hi guys, just doing a little swimming," Naruto said getting out of the water in only his boxers. Hinata blushed scarlet red but was forcing herself to stay conscious.

"Naruto-kun I need my camping equipment and all of my other things," Hinata said poking her fingers together another habit that she thought she got over.

"Oh yeah I forgot I had them in a sealing scroll," Naruto said picking up the scroll and handing it to Hinata. "ask Kakashi-sensei to open it,"

"Okay, thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"If either of you want to join me swimming, the water is a little cold but, a day like today it feels pretty nice," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"No, I don't have a swim suit with me," Hinata said.

"I don't swim, my Kekai do not enjoy the water," Shino said.

"suit yourself," Naruto said going to his own equipment scroll making a towel appear out of nowhere.

"Hinata if I could talk to Naruto alone?" Shino asked.

"sure Shino," Hinata said. "I will meet you both back at the clients house."

"See you later," Naruto said waving to Hinata. "Shino, how have you been we haven't been able to talk much since we got assigned to teams."

"I am fine, everything is going well with me even though Sakura is a little wearing at times, Sasuke is okay but he is cold." Shino said. "I have something to ask you too Naruto,"

"Shoot," Naruto said putting his shirt and pants back on.

"What do you know about Konoha's Rocker?" Shino said examining Naruto's every action.

Naruto to his credit only stalled for a split second before continuing getting into his cloths. "I don't know much about him, he is supposed to be a high ranking ninja. Really effective on his missions, as far as Rin Kaa-chan has said."

"Naruto stop fooling around, that day we went to the park and you cast that genjutsu on the drunks," Shino said.

"You remember well," Naruto said strapping his scrolls to his waist. "but what does that have to do with this high ranking ninja, if you think he trained me then I will clear that up he didn't,"

"Then how do you know his technique?" Shino asked.

"I was always good with music, and I am good with sound genjutsu, it is just something that I picked up," Naruto said "It is just a lullaby,"

"Like I said Naruto stop fooling around, the truth will come out sooner or later, if you want to spill it or not, Are you Konoha's Rocker?" Shino asked.

"Shino I won't lie to you, I have tried to hide that from just about everybody but anybody who actually check up on my techniques find out who I am fast enough," Naruto said. "Yeah I am Konoha's rocker."

"Well then why don't you show everything you have, if you went all out..." Shino was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yes if I went all out Zabuza and his little hunter lackey would probably not be alive to interfere with Tazuna's construction, but there was something else that I was protecting Shino," Naruto said.

"This reason better be good because a Ninja's mission..." Shino was about to make a big long speech.

"Yes a Ninja's mission is god but I was protecting how people see me," Naruto said. "if people see what I really am I won't have any peace, I am either Konoha's rocker, enemy of Iwa and Kumo, something else for Kiri, or the one that everybody in my own village wants dead. I like my peace to be allowed to do what I like to and have a semblance of normalcy even if I am not normal. Shino that is the most I have ever really shared about my feeling to anybody, please no more poking around,"

"That is all I wanted to know Naruto-san," Shino said.

"Cool lets get to the clients house," Naruto said. "I have to figure out what I can do about my Katana since Zabuza shattered mine,"

(a short distance away in the forest)

Hinata Hyuuga had just found out why curiosity killed the cat. She was stunned that a person who she thought she had a good understanding of had just rearranged about half of what she knew in a way that she couldn't tell anymore.

'Konoha's Rocker, I will look into that later,' Hinata thought hurrying to get to the house before Naruto and Shino did.

(One day later)

"Alright team seven and eight, we are going to work on your chakra control," Kakashi said facing both teams. Kurenai went to keep guard over Tazuna while they trained.

"How Kakashi-sensei," Kiba asked looking at some kind of activity for them to be doing but all he could see were trees.

"We are going to be climbing trees," Kakashi said waving his hands at the trees, his face not in his book like usual but Kurenai made it quite clear that if he read that book around her of her team she would castrate him.

"Climb trees, what a waste of time," Sasuke said scoffing at his teacher.

"You didn't let me finish, you are going to be climbing trees without your hands," Kakashi finished.

"How is that possible Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked. Naruto and Hinata were secretly laughing so hard because this was a fairly simple exercise for chakra control.

"Naruto why don't you show them," Kakashi said.

"How would Naruto know this," Sasuke asked with a little defiance in his voice.

"Because I taught him, To help with his former atrocious chakra control," Kakashi said. "No more questions, Naruto if you please, the slow way,"

"fine Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said raising the ram seal and focused his chakra to his feet, just enough to stick to the tree and Naruto started walking up the tree, he got to a limb and started going upside down.

"this answer your question Sasuke-teme," Naruto said with his eyes closed. At least he wouldn't be stuck doing this exercise again, Nana and Kakashi had drilled in every chakra control exercise just to get his chakra control competent. Rin even further with medical ninjutsu Naruto wasn't to skilled with it, any kind of minor damage he could repair like cuts, broken bones, and burns. Naruto just didn't have the control for any major surgery such like broken spine or something like that.

"Kakashi-sensei how come you taught Naruto this when he was younger and not even your student." Kiba asked Naruto mentally cursing the outcome of not having to do the exercise.

"Because Kiba, His adopted mother and I are good friends so I decided to help Naruto," Kakashi lied quickly.

'nice cover,' Naruto thought jumping down landing in a crouch. "What should I do Kakashi-sensei,"

"I would say train in whatever you want," Kakashi said.

"Hai sensei," Naruto said leaving four little bracelet things in Kakashi's hand an whispering something in his ear. Then Naruto disappeared in swirling leaves

"That is a good idea," Kakashi mumbled.

"Uhm, Kakashi-sensei I have already done this exercise with my family," Hinata brought out quietly.

"Oh, as a Hyuuga I guess it is expected that they would have driven all chakra control exercies into you so Jyuuken can be used effectively," Kakashi said. "I don't really know what you need to work on Hinata since I am not your full time sensei, so you should work on what you think you need to improve,"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said walking away.

"Anybody else know already?" Kakashi asked.

(With Naruto)

"What to do what to do, that jackass broke my katana so I don't have any really good close combat weapon," Naruto was mumbling to himself as he had several clones working on a jutsu Naruto had thought up. "If all I have a kunai then my range for my close range is going to be ridiculously short and that would be horrible, not to mention that my kunai would shatter easier then my katana did so that would be unacceptable. What did Kakashi nii-san say... something about my katana being deadly but something heavier would be more at home in my technique or something like that." Naruto was pacing thinking about his weapons he had on him other then his music which was explosive notes, kunai, and shuriken.

"there is nothing on me that I could use as a proper weapon, I mean I don't have anything that isn't in my scrolls." Naruto said. "Maybe I should look through my scroll I might have something I forgot about." Naruto began looking through his instrument scroll, unloading his five elemental guitars, three spare guitars just used for music, five sets of elemental drumsticks, a six by six block of wood from Yamato because he hadn't decided what to make with it yet, his tools to make new instruments, extra parts for his guitars.

"Okay that is it..." Naruto was surprised, there was one last slot in his seal scroll, and it was occupied by something. All of Naruto's usual supplies were in the front part of the scroll he never when this far back into it so he must have put something in that a really long time ago and forgot about it. "Well time to see what that is, but it is probably just some extra metal or something,"

Naruto unsealed the object and came up open mouthed. It was a weapon that looked like two katana put back to back with a single hand and about a foot longer then a normal katana, the handle was a golden metal with a small black chain on the end of it. The blades were a black and appeared to be very sharp. "Now how the hell did I get this beauty," Naruto mumbled. Naruto grabbed the handle swinging it once to see how it felt, it was about twice as heavy as his katana so would move a little slower but it's weight also made note of the kind of metal must be far denser then a normal katana. The black chain started sparking on Naruto's second swing. The sparking continued running down the handle, Naruto had experienced some lightining jutsu and didn't like the feeling of being shocked, but he also didn't want to drop the magnificent weapon, so Naruto coated his hand with some chakra hoping that it would protect him from the lightning that was coming off the weapons handle. To Naruto's surprise the handle seemed to absorb his chakra making the lighting intensify.

"Shit," Naruto cursed doing the only thing that made sense to him. Naruto shoved the blade of the lightning sword into the ground, grounding the lightning into the earth. "I still don't remember how I got this thing."

"**did you just call me a thing,"** a voice came out of nowhere.

"what the hell, who is there, show yourself," Naruto said preparing to lift the sword to attack.

"**I am right here not trying to hide, you just don't seem to realize I am talking to you,"** The voice came again.

"Like I said show yourself," Naruto yelled this time.

"**You are holding me you dumbass," **The voice came again and the sword shocked him to seem to make a point.

"What, you can talk?" Naruto said so quietly he was sure he was going to have to say it again louder.

"**Yes I can talk, I can hear a pin drop in Yuki(snow) so you don't have to be so noisy,"** The sword shocked him again.

"ow, do you have to do that every time you talk," Naruto asked.

"**No, but it is fun and I have been storing energy since I was put in that scroll like three years ago,"** The sword said again. **" Ever since you killed Akira and took me from his body I was wondering how long it would take for you to think of using me,"**

"Oh, now I remember you were Akira's blade, I knew I forgot something after that mission, I had to hide you fast so Kakashi couldn't stop me from taking you, you were an amazing blade, shatter the katana and the spare I brought with me if I remember right," Naruto said remembering at long last.

"**You killed Akira, my partner, we both had our unfulfilled dreams when you came along with that song of yours to kill him," **The sword shocked him three times this time, Naruto finally let go of the blade shaking his hand to try and get feeling back into it.

"It was a mission, I had no real choice in the matter, he swore that he would protect that business guy with his life so I took him for his word and drew my sword against him." Naruto said.

"**I had a blood pact with but when he died so did the pact, so I have a deal for you," **The sword said sparking off once or twice before dying down.

"That deal would be?" Naruto was curious because this sword was extremely powerful if his memory served him.

"**I will allow you to sign a blood pack with me, so I would become your weapon and only your weapon, and in return you feed me chakra whenever you have extra, because when I tasted your chakra just now it was delicious,"** the sword said.

"chakra that is your cost?" Naruto was confused.

"**All of the seven swordsman swords had a cost, except for Zabuza because he never made a blood pack with his zanbato. Mine is some of the chakra of my wielder," **The sword said.

"That is fine," Naruto said biting his thumb. "Where do I sign,"

"**The chain, I was named by Akira and I rather liked it so call me Densetsu (Legend)"** Densetsu said. **"Oh after this I will not speak to you again, unless you aren't keeping our agreement,"**

"fine," Naruto said swiping his blood on the chain which glowed a shining white and died down. "I will give you enough chakra for a pretty large jutsu, but not to much because I have to practice with you and see where my style has to change," Naruto charged the swords handle with enough chakra to make about twenty kage buunshin. Then Naruto started to practice.

(That night)

(Tazuna's house)

"Hi everybody back from training," Naruto said covered in dirt and sweat.

"Looks like you worked hard, get showered up and change dinner with be ready in a minute," Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter said as she was in the kitchen. Naruto quickly got cleaned up and changed into one of his spare sets of clothes. Naruto got back down and everybody was already sitting at the table digging in. There wasn't enough space at the table for everybody, so team eight and Shino were sitting on chairs about five feet away from the table so they could get some food, while the rest of team seven, Tazuna's family, and both teachers.

"So you got into a competition with Sasuke, oh my god that is rich, why don't you just give him whatever you bet and be over with," Naruto was laughing almost choking on his food.

"Shut up Naruto, there is no way that I will lose to that jerk," Kiba said really mad now.

"what would you have gotten if you won anyway?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba.

"About a hundred bucks," Kiba said finishing his rice.

"and if you lost," Naruto asked?

"I said I would buy him tickets to the next 'One Man,' Concert," Kiba said. "that would be well over a thousand how freaking hard it is to get those tickets."

"and you took that bet because?" Naruto glared at Kiba a little.

"Well... Hinata what have you been training since you aren't training with the rest of us," Kiba asked trying to distract Naruto from his train of thought.

"I have been working on my Jyuuken strikes trying to get more power into each blow, I was considering adding more chakra." Hinata was saying.

"Hinata, I don't think that you should be focusing on that exactly, it is called Jyuken for a reason, gentle fist, you should probably work on a defense technique or avoidance. Jyuken doesn't need a lot of power behind the strikes they hurt enough when you just press you palm against them." Naruto said as he finished his food.

"Why do you all train so hard, you are all just going to die because, anybody who goes up against Gato will die," A little boy Naruto remembered was called Inari yelled at the table as the two jounin were talking about ways to protect Tazuna.

"What?" Shino seemed to asked as everybody else was thinking.

"You all come from wealthy families, have everything handed to you, coming waltzing in here like you know exactly what is the best for everybody, what do you know of what we have been through. You don't know what suffering is," Inari yelled. Kakashi was instantly tensed, this was a touchy subject around Naruto and if Naruto really wanted to he could kill Inari before the little boy could even blink.

"We don't know what suffering is?" Naruto said the room chilling a degree a second around Naruto.

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi said trying to placate the boy.

"You think you have had it hard," Naruto had completely ignored Kakashi as he stood up.

"Naruto calm down," Kurenai put in since she seemed to realize in how much trouble Inari was in.

"Tell me boy, what do you know about suffering. Let me tell you that if this poverty is the only thing then you should shut your mouth. If it was a death of somebody you thought was close to you then shut up. Don't come whining and bitching to me about suffering. You have a family, even though it isn't a complete family you still have one. Your grandfather is risking his life to try and get this place to what it was before Gato and his thugs showed up. Your mom is here to protect you, Don't come whining and bitching to me until you have had a mob of people blast down your front door and precede to beat the living shit out of you with a hammers, shovels, an ax, kitchen knives, and several high level fire jutsu. From the day I was born I was hated for something that is completely not my fault and had no control over. Come crying to me when you have been chased sixteen miles only to get a sword through the gut, and you will still get a slap from me because you don't have my sympathy. There are people that have suffered a million times more then you and are walking strong because they are willing to fight. They are willing to risk their lives to try an make their own lives and other people's lives better. You have NO right to complain because you are still alive." Naruto finished his tirade standing up. "Thank you for the meal," Naruto walked out of the kitchen everybody's eyes watching him. All the other gennin were looking stunned.

"Naruto has had a really hard life," Kakashi said looking at the little boy who looked like he was made of stone. "that is pretty much all I can say without Naruto's say so, even though technically I could tell you."

"then why don't you sensei?" Sakura asked trying to find stuff that would make interesting gossip.

"Because I have respect for Naruto," Kakashi said leaving the table.

"I think one of us should go and look for Naruto," Hinata said looking worried.

"Hinata if you want to find Naruto listen for the music," Kakashi said know what to boy did to blow off steam.

Hinata walked out of the kitchen trying to listen for Naruto's guitar. Hinata was walking for a full twenty minutes before she heard his angelic voice.

(Music)

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Drop dead a bullet to my head

Your words are like a gun in hand

You can't change the state of the nation

We just need some motivation.

These eyes have seen no conviction

just lies and more contradiction

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's up to us

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance and understanding

We're the first ones to jump in line

Outta step for what we believe in

But who's left to stop the bleeding

How far will we take this?

It's not hard to see through the fakeness

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's up to us

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe

This can't last forever

Time won't make things better

I feel so alone can't help myself

And no one knows

that this, it's worthless to me, so

What have we done

With a war that can't be won?

This can't be real

'Cause I don't know what to feel.

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe

(End music)

Naruto stopped at the end of this song crying his eyes out in pain. Things that little kid said had brought some extremely painful memories that he had thought he successfully suppressed. Apparently he was wrong. Naruto was crying so hard, he was truly in pain, remembering all of those memories after he experienced the good of life. It put everything in perspective of how badly people really treated him. Naruto put his guitar down on the ground crying unrestrained into his hands. Naruto felt a warmth surround him as he looked up he saw Hinata giving him a hug.

(A/N There we go third installment of the wave mission. Last will be up next.)

(My usual appreciation to everybody that suggested music.)

(To Kira kitsune, there is always the possibility, but in my fic I like that people can actually listen to the music that I use, and Also I have to like song in order for me to use it.)


	10. Wave conclusion

Rock band Anbu-style

Chapter 10

Wave part 4

(Music: No Reason by Sum 41)

(A field about sixteen miles away from Tazuna's house.)

(three days later)

Naruto was standing in this field doing a few stretches. Naruto was preparing for something that would probably changed the entire outcome of the mission, if he succeeded that is.

(Flash back)

Naruto was training punching a tree, working on the endurance of his hands which was somewhat pitiful considering how much training he did with his hands. Naruto felt a presence behind him, quickly turning around kunai in hand just in case it was an enemy.

"Bloody Melody, I have a message from Zabuza-sama," The fake hunter ninja said holding out a scroll throwing it to Naruto.

"What is this," Naruto said looking back at the hunter but he was gone before Naruto got his answer. Naruto opened the scroll to find a challenge.

'Dear: Bloody Melody

I don't care about my mission to kill that old man you and those Konoha ninja were protecting, now I only care for revenge. I will avenge Akira's death and redeem the name of the seven swordsman of the mist. Meet me in the field indicated on the map in two days alone or I will come and kill everybody in your client's house. This will be a one on one fight to the end.

Meet me at 5 in the morning'

(End Flashback)

Naruto had done just that. Naruto was now waiting in this field for Zabuza, expecting that since this was to redeem the name of something that Zabuza holds precious that he wouldn't stoop to low as to set a trap like would have been smart. 'Ego of man is one of the easiest things to exploit.'

"So Bloody Melody you decided to show up, I was expecting to have to kill everybody in that goddamn town before you'd come and fight me."Zabuza said jumping to the opposite side of the field.

"So like last time, you want to fight me with just your Zanbato and jutsu if you get desperate." Naruto said looking around for a water source. Zabuza shook his head.

"No, just Kenjutsu, I will beat you where Akira failed." Zabuza said swinging his Zanbato in Naruto's direction.

"As you wish, but I have a little shock for you," Naruto said taking his sealing scroll out going through it he pressed a seal. A huge plume of smoke emerged from the scroll covering Naruto for a full five seconds before lighting stuck the area reveal Naruto holding a double sword that was sending lightning bolts all around the place.

"That is, Akira's blade," Zabuza said shaking in fury.

"Yes it is Densetsu," Naruto said getting into a ready possession. "As not to insult you I have already taken off my weights so your pride won't be hurt after I beat you,"

"You took his blade... You will pay," Zabuza said charging at Naruto. Naruto blurred out of the way leaving a trail of lightning in his path. Zabuza and Naruto clashed both extremely heavy swords between them neither moving an inch. Zabuza attempted to kick Naruto only to find their knees clashing because Naruto had the same idea.

"You recovered faster then I expected Zabuza, I would have given those wounds of your at least another day to heal before coming to confront me, or do you have a medic nin hiding around some place." Naruto said spinning off and vanishing again.

"That is none of your business brat," Zabuza said doing a 180 swinging a reappearing Naruto who blocked the sword an inch away from his face.

"You know using only a sword gives you a disadvantage," Naruto said as Densetsu ran with lightning the current flowing from Naruto's sword to Zabuza. Zabuza winced in pain but he didn't let go of the blade. "Since that ability is part of my sword,"

"You jackass that isn't your sword," Zabuza said trying to force his sword into his opponent.

"that won't work, our power is more or less a match for each other, and my speed transcends anything that you could have accomplished with your limited training. You call yourself a real ninja but you got complacent in your power, which has made you weak." Naruto said pushing the sword back toward Zabuza by pumping a small amount of chakra into his limbs. Naruto spun off a small trail of lightning following him. Naruto vanished going toward Zabuza's left side swinging his sword. Zabuza moved out of the way dodging the blade preparing to counter Naruto's strike.

"Too slow," Naruto reappeared in the path Zabuza was traveling. Naruto slashed at Zabuza completely taking off his sword arm.

"AAAAGGGGHHH," Zabuza yelled in pain holding the stump of his arm.

"You are now unable to use your sword, use jutsu, or anything that really relays on your hands." Naruto said. "Lucky for you I with held the lightning that would have accompanied the slice because I wanted to say something to you while you are alive. You say a ninja isn't a real ninja unless he is in the bingo book, well I see a ninja that is in the bingo book and he isn't a ninja at all."

Two senbon attempted to pierce Naruto's neck but Naruto ducked as if he heard the tiny needles.

"AAAAGGGGHHH," Zabuza picked up his sword with his left hand attempting to slice Naruto in half while he was off his guard. Naruto blurred out of existence appearing right behind Zabuza slicing off his left arm off. This time not holding back on the lighting which ran through Zabuza's entire body. Zabuza collapsed his muscles contracting and releasing moving Zabuza even though Naruto knew the ninja was dead.

"No, Zabuza-Sama," The hunter ninja appeared over Zabuza's body checking if there was any way to save the ninja.

"it is no use, He is dead, the blood loss from both of his arms, the lighting through his body made sure that he was dead," Naruto said holding his blade at hunter's neck. "You are fast, but I am faster even if you do try and attack me, there is no water for whatever jutsu you are thinking of doing, you are at the disadvantage here. If I can ask you a question, why didn't you step in before I took off Zabuza's arm,"

"He told me the he would kill me if I interfered," The crying voice of the hunter ninja's voice came out.

"I see," Naruto said preparing to leave.

"Kill me," The hunter said falling to his knees. "I have no more reason to exist without Zabuza-sama."

"Shut up, and no," Naruto said. "If you want to be a companion, tool, slave, whatever remember what he meant to you and live on, find your own path," Naruto walked over to Zabuza's severed left arm and ripped the Zanbato from it's grip. Naruto took his spar sealing scroll putting both swords away.

"If you don't kill me I will go and kill your client," the Hunter said. Regretting it almost at once. Naruto was in front of him with a kunai at his neck. "It doesn't really matter, I completely out match you in every sense of the word. Plus we have two jounin and five other gennin that have been training their butts off just in case Zabuza and you come to attack Tazuna."

The Hunter gulped thinking fast, 'He killed Zabuza without to much trouble he only has a light amount of sweat on his body from the exertion, he is completely out of my league.' "What would I do,"

"I don't know why don't you join a Hidden Village so you can have a life again, not like you had much of one now," Naruto said retreating. "I am sure most of them would love to have you, you are fairly skilled,"

'He may have a point,' The hunter said looking at the blond boy.

(Tazuna's house 5 minutes later)

Naruto walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible so nobody would wake up it was still rather early it was only like 7 in the morning.

"Well you were out early," Kakashi said leaning against the door frame to the living room.

"Just a light workout," Naruto mumbled.

"Without your weights, I find that hard to believe but okay," Kakashi said. "Don't keep Hinata waiting." Kakashi snickered as Naruto playfully punched Kakashi's arm.

"I will find a way to make you pay for that," Naruto said cocking his other fist back.

"Maybe... maybe not," Kakashi said. " Sasuke is going to ask you for a spar after breakfast."

"huh, why?" Naruto said.

"He said something about measuring your progress or something like that," Kakashi said waving him off.

"Well okay then, how much power do you think it will take?" Naruto asked.

"Five percent tops," Kakashi said looking at Naruto. " He is as immature as you are but you have a tactical mind, while he just thinks he is the best."

"Okay, well I will use 90 to speed up the bridge's progress, it should be done by the end of the day, but I will be unconscious for a day or so, that many clones. Did you get what I asked for?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I got the blue print for the bride for you," Kakashi said throwing a tube of paper at Naruto who caught it.

"Good so I will get them started now," Naruto said raising his hands in the Kage Buunshin seal. Nothing happened so Kakashi's eyes raised.

"Something go wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I am good enough at Kage Buunshin now that I can send them up to 50 yards away, So they will be appearing at that check point for about ten minutes as the previous set goes to the bridge." Naruto said looking at Kakashi sitting down now due to the excretion of making however many clones he made.(And yes I know that isn't the way Kage buunshin is used but just roll with it)

"How many clones did you make?" Kakashi asked looking at how tired Naruto was looking.

"I said I was going to make enough for 90 of my chakra didn't I," Naruto said. "So I would guess Five thousand, good thing you and Nana Nee-chan helped me with my chakra control or I would only be making like two hundred," Naruto said.

"You should get some sleep judging by what you just did you are going to need as much sleep as you can get," Kakashi said looking at just how wiped out Naruto was looking.

"Yeah, I will eat a couple of ration bars then I will go to sleep." Naruto said taking his scroll out and taking six ration bars out.

"I don't know how you like that stuff," Kakashi said.

"What, it doesn't taste that bad, and Kenichi has a special formula for making these things have all the nutrients a normal person would need in a day, and fill you up till you are completely full." Naruto said munching on his first bar.

"Then why are you eating six of them?" Kakashi asked looking as Naruto finished his third bar.

"I said for a normal person, you know how big my appetite is Kakashi Nii-san." Naruto said devouring his last bar. " I am going to sleep, I doubt Sasuke will want to fight a tired me just for his pride. You might want to keep Tazuna away from the bridge, it will be done by the end of the day but I doubt he would like the idea of a kid finishing it for him." Naruto said walking to the door that lead outside taking his sleeping bag out of his scroll.

"Naruto where are you going," Kakashi asked looking stern.

"I am going to sleep, there isn't enough room inside the house for all of us to fit comfortably, so I am sleeping outside." Naruto said.

"Okay," Kakashi said a look in his eye like he was planning something but Naruto missed it. 'I wonder if Hinata is still asleep. Knowing Naruto he is an incredibly heavy sleeper so this could be fun,'

( 8 o'clock that morning)

Hinata woke up feeling strangely comfortable, her arms wrapped around something. She was dreaming of the night she was comforting he crush even though it didn't go any further then that. Hinata sighed wishing. Now that she was a little more conscious she could feel something wrapped around her too. She guess that she got wrapped wrapped up in her sleeping bag and that she would have to untie at least three knots in order for her to get out. Hinata finally decided that her dream about Naruto wasn't going to come back so it was time to wake up. Hinata opened her eyes staring directly at Naruto's face not 5 inches apart. Hinata's mind went racing faster and faster.

'how did I get here, I am in Naruto's arms this feeling it feels wonderful, his face is so close but I don't remember being in my tent, did Naruto set this up, no I would have woken up if I was moved. I was in the same room as Kurenai sensei and Sakura so there shouldn't be any way for a person to move me. Could it have been something to do with the dream I had.' Hinata was starting to get light headed. 'No, I must not pass out right now, this is the closest I have ever been to him, and I refuse to let this opportunity go.' Hinata said fighting unconsciousness.

(Inside Tazuna's house)

"So what are we doing now," Kurenai asked. " Kiba is still doing the tree walking exercise, and it seems that Hinata got up early to train to for our next encounter with Zabuza,"

"Sasuke is determined to beat Kiba and win his bet, so I think he is still training to. Sakura is sleeping and Shino does his own thing in the morning so I guess we are at a stand still for now," Kakashi said.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi handed her a scroll. Kurenai looked quizzically at Kakashi but she opened it.

"When was this delivered?" Kurenai asked instantly worried.

"Two days ago by the looks of things," Kakashi said looking completely unconcerned.

"What we have to find him, Naruto is probably..." Kurenai was stopped by a look from Kakashi.

"Do you want to know how Naruto completed at SS-rank mission?" Kakashi asked, she gave a nod in the affirmative.

"Naruto and Rin were on a B-rank mission to kill business man much like Gato. This man was harassing Snow country and it was Naruto's and Rin's mission to end it by any means necessary. The business man had been expecting assassination attempts on him so he hired ninja to protect him. That much we knew which was why it was a B-rank mission. What we didn't know was that one of the ninja was Akira one of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. Naruto got the SS mission because he killed Akira, and so the mist dubbed him, the Bloody Melody because of his preferred weapon his music."

"that still doesn't explain why we are just sitting here and not trying to help Naruto." Kurenai said slamming her fist against the table.

"We aren't rushing out to help Naruto because Naruto is already back and sleeping outside in a tent," Kakashi said closing his eye.

"What?" Kurenai seemed completely shocked.

"Yeah, the only reason I have this scroll now is because after Naruto went to sleep I went through his things looking for a reason Naruto seemed to have had a workout and he didn't have his weights on." Kakashi said.

"He wears weights?" Kurenai seemed shocked the boy was already fairly agile for any type of ninja.

"Yes it is a bad habit Guy got him into," Kakashi said crossing his arms. "Oh and if you want to know where Hinata is you should check up on Naruto,"

"What do you mean Kakashi," Kurenai said death in her voice.

"Oh just a joke on Naruto and a pleasant surprise for Hinata." Kakashi said giggling when he got a fist to the back of the skull thanks to Kurenai.

"Why are you messing with my students Kakashi," Kurenai said even more threatening.

"Naruto is an genius in many subjects Music is a given one of his few passions, His work ethic is unbelievable, His determination, and his tactical skill well actually that is only above average. Something he really isn't good at is reading people, so he hasn't noticed how blatantly obvious it is of Hinata's feelings so I am just pushing it a little." Kakashi said. "We are leaving the day after tomorrow anyway so I can only pester Naruto about it for a couple more days."

"What are you talking about day after tomorrow the bridge won't be done for another week at the very least." Kurenai said confused.

"Naruto is taking care of it," Kakashi said taking out his book. "the reason we aren't going to leave tomorrow is because Naruto will be unconscious from overusing his kage buunshin,"

"And Tazuna, what will he think," Kurenai asked.

"He won't Naruto told me not to let Tazuna out of the house so he couldn't interfere with Naruto's clones, so I used a forced sleep jutsu on him," Kakashi said. "Just wait for tomorrow it will be interesting to see their reaction."

"When this is all said an done I am going to have Anko help me kick the crap out of you Kakashi," Kurenai said.

Kakashi instantly started sweating.

(The next morning)

"What happened, how did this happen!!" Tazuna was screaming he hadn't woken up for a full 24 hours that shouldn't even be possible. "I have to get to work or the bridge will fall behind," Tazuna ran out of the door leaving the slight scent of sake after him.

"Should we tell him?" Kurenai asked.

"No, let him and everyone else think what they want." Kakashi said. "We should prepare both teams for departure."

So that day everybody in Wave country everybody would talk about the miracle completion of the bridge, nobody knew how it was finished, some say kami himself saw the suffering of the people of wave and ended it, others say that some kind of magical force enchanted Tazuna's workers to work beyond the limits of physical existence. But three Konoha shinobi knew the truth, but they were willing to let the villagers believe what they wanted to believe. That also happened to be the day that Gato was found his throat slit along with every single guard he had ever hired all except for one who was not accounted for.

(On the path back to Konoha.)

(in the afternoon)

"Kakashi why don't you just wake Naruto up and have him walk himself?" Sakura asked as her teacher was carrying the said music enthusiast.

"Naruto was training really hard, and if we waited for him to wake up we would be stuck in wave for at least a day or two." Kakashi said looking at his student.

" Kakashi Sensei I am fine," Naruto said as he seemed to just wake up.

"Oh Naruto you are awake, We are heading back to Konoha The bridge was finished mysteriously today," Kakashi said.

"Okay, what ever," Naruto said jumping off stretching out his stiff muscles.

"jeeze Naruto you have been asleep since eight last night," Kiba said.

"yeah, that was some pretty intense training," Naruto said looking everybody.

"Kiba how did that bet go?" Naruto asked getting up to full speed.

"Yeah it ended up into a draw, there was no way to tell who got the exercise faster, so Nobody won," Kiba said looking at Akamaru.

"Did everybody get the exercise down?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah everybody did, it seems that it was wasted time though," Sasuke butted in.

"Sasuke, if you think training is a waste of time, then you shouldn't be a ninja," Naruto said smirking. "But since you are a ninja don't let your training slack or you will never reach your goal. What ever it is. Hey where is Hinata and Kurenai-sensei?"

"They are about half a mile back, Kurenai-sensei wanted to talk to Hinata about something." Sakura pitched in.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know, we assume it is private," Shino said keeping pace with everybody.

"Well okay then," Naruto said looking through his scroll for a ration bar.

(Half a mile away)

"Hinata, there is something that I want to talk to you about," Kurenai said looking at her student.

"yes, Kurenai-sensei. What is it?" Hinata asked quietly but completely confidant.

"It is about Naruto and how he has been acting on this mission, I wanted to know what you thought of it before I punished him for his actions along with Kakashi who seemed to be help out with that.

"Ehh, What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"The way he has been acting during this mission is unacceptable. At least on missions ninja are supposed to be as composed and as responsible for their actions. He has on several occasions did things that I don't believe right, going into your tent being one of the major ones." Kurenai said.

"I don't care about that, I..." Hinata shouted adamantly at he teacher but then cut off realizing that she had just shouted at her teacher. "Sensei, I don't care about that, that was an honest mistake judging by his reaction that day,"

"Are you sure it was just that or do you have deeper feelings for the boy then just as a teammate." Kurenai said getting to the root of the matter.

Hinata blushed saying "Wasn't that obvious? I love him but he just doesn't seem to notice,"

"Hinata, I am not really as mad at him as I appeared but I did want to see your reaction after I said I would punish him for that," Kurenai said. "You are going to have to show your feelings to Naruto soon or else things are just going to get awkward. He is a nice enough kid and a very responsible ninja but he appears to have trouble reading people. He isn't going to notice, you are going to have to show him in a more direct manner then what you have been doing to win his affection."

"Kurenai-sensei, why are you telling me all of this?" Hinata asked.

"No real reason, other then I want to see you happy and fulfill your dreams, right now you are conflicted and that puts you in danger out in the field. You have sort this out on your own I am just making a suggestion. Lets catch up to them before we get left to far behind." Kurenai said both konoichi speeding up to catch up to their companions. As they got back They heard Naruto playing on his guitar.

(Music)

All of us believe that this is not up to youthfulness

The fact of the matter is that it's up to me

Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey, hey

let's go

How can we fake this anymore

Turn our backs away and choose to just ignore

Some say it's ignorance, it makes me feel some innocence

It takes away a part of me but I won't let go

Tell me why can't you see it's not the way

When we all fall down it will be too late

Why is there no reason we can't change

When we all fall down who will take the blame, What will it take.

If nothing could ever be this real

A life unsatisfied that I could never feel

This future's not so bright, some can't make the sacrifice

It's much more than just black and white and I won't follow.

Tell me why can't you see it's not the way

When we all fall down it will be too late

Why is there no reason we can't change

When we all fall down who will take the blame, What will it take.

Times like these I've come to see how Everything but time is running out

Hey, hey, hey, hey,hey, hey

all of us believe in what we need

What we have's what we don't see

Tell me why can't you see it's not the way

When we all fall down it will be too late

Why is there no reason we can't change

When we all fall down who will take the blame, What will it take.

Tell me why can't you see it's not the way

So how long has this gone on, I don't see this ending

When we all fall down it will be too late

It's to late we can't change what has now begun

Why is there no reason we can't change

We act like it's not right, why are we pretending

When we all fall down who will take the blame, what will it take

We've been wrong for so long, we've known this all along.

(End Music)

"Ha I told you I could play a One Man song," Naruto yelled pointing at Sakura.

"so you can play the guitar, and apparently sing it," Sakura said looking confused.

"I have been practicing that one for so long," Naruto said putting his guitar away and covering up for his apparent skill at playing a famous bands song.

"Calm down you two, we should just focus on getting back to Konoha." Kakashi said "So lets speed it up," With an affirmative from everybody all the ninja speed back to get home.

(A/N: That is the end of wave, there is going to be a small filler chapter before the Chuunin exams so please put up with it.)

(I am sorry to say that the updates are definitely going to be slower, I don't know what possessed me when I started this story, the only thing I can think of is that this story was a passion. Expect the next update to be the 21st of June.)

(thanks to everybody that submitted music.)


	11. Sand concert

Rock band Anbu-style

Chapter 11

Suna Concert.

(Music 1 Atrophy by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

(Music 2 Through the Fire )

(Inside of The village hidden in the sand)

(three day's since their return from wave)

"I can't believe this, we just get back from aC-rank mission that turns into an A and then we get sent on a D-rank to Suna. I mean can't he at least give us a little break?" Kiba was complaining loudly, Akamaru hiding deep in Kiba's hood to hide from the sand.

"Kiba what are you complaining about you just get free room, food, free backstage passes, a lot of freedies to bribe you, and you are getting paid," Naruto said rubbing his temples a new bad habit that was showing itself more and more.

"Yeah, but I mean, what is with all of this traveling. Akamaru and I hate the sand, plus the sun," Kiba said.

"Fine then next time there is a concert I will go by myself, If you are whining about seeing a band that everybody loves for free and getting special treatment," Naruto threatened.

"I am sure Kiba didn't mean that Naruto," Kurenai said silently her mind was screaming. 'No, if Naruto starts doing these missions by himself then there is no way that I would get backstage passes to One Man Concerts. I can not let that happen,'

"yeah I am just joking," Naruto said rubbing his temples again.

"Where is Hinata now anyways?" Naruto asked looking around for his teammate.

"I don't know, I would guess that she is enjoying a little sight seeing around Suna," Kurenai said. "We have today to rest before the concert starts,"

"Well you guys do I have several things on a to do list from the company," Naruto said.

"Like what, promote the concert or something?" Kiba asked.

"No, there is no need for that, the concert is sold out already," Naruto said. "I have to meet with the Kazekage's children, apparently two of them really love my music. I will be wearing full disguise so they can't find out who I actually am,"

"Why do you have to see the Kazekage's kids?" Kiba asked not seeing the politics of the matter.

"Well that would be the benefits of being a Kage's child, they get stuff that normal people couldn't," Naruto said looking at the sun again. "I have to hurry or I am going to be late"

Naruto started running through Suna to meat at the appointed place a building about three blocks away from the Kage's tower. Putting his mask and sun glasses on fairly quickly. Naruto just managed to get another overlong scarf around his neck green this time when a large mass of sand attempted to grab Naruto, but he managed to dodge the moving sand.

"Gaara what are you doing?" A sand blonde girl asked in apparent fear of a red haired boy with a gourd of his back. Said boy had green eyes glinting with evil intentions. There was a tattoo on the boy's forehead with the Chinese/Japanese symbol for love.

"Mother wants his blood," Gaara said holding a tattoo on his forehead as if in pain sending his other arm in Naruto's direction which apparently controlled the sand that was attacking him.

"Why are you attacking me," Naruto said flipping into the air landing on the side of a building only to have to instantly leap off because the and was following him. 'Damn these things are pretty fast and with my weights on,'

"Gaara stop it," The Blonde girl said pulling a fan off of her back that Naruto didn't notice before.

"Don't interfere, you will get hurt," Naruto yelled through his mask still moving fast enough just to dodge the moving sand. Naruto took out his scroll taking out one of his plain guitars, Naruto would have thought of taking out Densetsu but he didn't want to kill the boy, for some reason he had a feeling that attacking the boy with the intent to kill would be a very bad idea. "Ninpo: Ballad of Binding"

(Music)

Don't tell me this is your last chance to change  
'Cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie...but...

I warned you  
What could happen if you should decide  
To live your life from 9 to 5  
And I mourn you  
For the detail that is left unsaid  
Is a reminder of the time you bled

Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside

They sold you  
Everything you need to fix you up  
And you feel good now but you can't wake up  
They found a way to reassure you  
(That everything would be okay)  
Reach out today now I emplore you to remember who you are

Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside

So you felt it, but you don't know  
Why you can't explain at all  
Why you felt it 'cause you don't know  
No, you don't know

Break the walls between building atrophy  
Causing all your problems to recede  
break the walls between  
(Break the walls between)  
Causing all your pain  
(Causing all your pain)  
You'll never learn...

Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside

Take Back  
The beat in your heart  
Why Fight  
When you can't be bought  
x4

(Break the walls between building atrophy  
Causing all your problems to recede  
Break the walls between  
Causing all your pain)

(end)

Naruto was managing to play this song while having to dodge the sand that was still attacking him, no matter what he just couldn't seem to get away. The deranged boy however looked as if he entire body was being constricted by some invisible force.

"Must have his blood," Gaara said again straining against Naruto's music Genjutsu.

"CALM DOWN," Naruto said a strange feeling though out his body, a strange malice that was almost tangible and that feeling came out in his voice. Gaara stopped struggling seeming to regain some kind of control he seemed to have lost while he was attacking. Gaara stopped fighting the genjutsu just letting himself fall onto the floor being caught by sand that came out of his gourd.

"Let me go," Gaara said with complete athority in his voice.

"Have your sand stop attacking me," Naruto said continuing to do back flips off the building to avoid the dangerous sand. At about the same time Naruto said that the sand stopped it's assault and returned to the bound boy. "Thanks," Naruto said snapping his fingers and as if by magic the red head boy stood up.

"Sorry about that" The blond said looking at Naruto's appearance and how he seemed to be really thorough to cover his identity.

"No problem, but does he do that often?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara who was standing there like a statue.

"He does it fairly often but he doesn't lose ever so you are a first," The blond haired girl said. "I am Temari, why are you here, and who are you?"

"I am supposed to meet the Kazekage's children here. I am the guitarist for the One Man," Naruto said disguising his voice. Naruto was interrupted by Temari pouncing on him knocking him to the ground. "Hey whats going on?"

"You are the guitarist for the One Man, oh my god I love you guys," Temari seemed to be attempting to squeeze every last breath out of Naruto who was turning blue with the pressure.

"Please... let... me... go... I... can't... breath," Naruto wheezed, Naruto used small amount of force to break out of Temari's grip. "I would guess that you are one of the three children of the Kazekage,"

"Yes, yes I am," Temari said very flustered. "This is my brother Gaara."

"Is there one more?" Naruto asked, looking around for another person that wasn't shying away from the three shinobi.

"No, our other brother doesn't like your music as much as we do," Temari said very out of breath and blushing now she was looking at the blond.

"Wait you like my music!" Naruto shouted pointing at Gaara surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes, yes I do," Gaara said. "Your music give me some control over myself."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked putting his guitar away in his seal scroll.

"So you are a ninja, from what hidden village?" Temari asked with wrapped attention as if she was trying to distract Naruto from Gaara's statement.

"Yes I am a ninja, but I would prefer it if I withheld the info from where I am from," Naruto said looking at Gaara trying to gauge his emotions but since Naruto was so bad at this he could only tell that Gaara seemed to be calmer now.

"Wow, so you are a rock star and a shinobi at the same time," Temari seemed to stair in wonderment.

"Yeah, So what did you guys want to do before the concert," Naruto said looking at the pair, Gaara smiled in a way that Naruto should have known was going to be bad for his health.

(Three hours later)

"Okay this is ridiculous," Naruto complained as he was dodging several sand shinobi throwing kunai, shuriken, and futon jutsu at Naruto, Gaara, and Temari. "I know this is fun but I am going to have to get ready for the concert soon,"

"But this is just getting fun," Temari said just a head of Naruto who was right next to Gaara.

"Yeah, well even if putting graffiti on the Kazekage tower was fun but why did we make it so obvious, I mean a bright pink sea turtle, next to a blue raccoon playing a gold guitar, I mean come on," Naruto said "I wouldn't have guessed you two to be so much the prankster,"

"We do this every other week when we can get our hands on some paint," Gaara said his eyes filled with true amusement for once.

"I never said it wasn't fun I am just saying that this is getting ridiculous," Naruto said seriously considering taking his weights off so he could lose the shinobi or take out his wind guitar and blow them to kingdom come. "and why the hell did we paint those things?"

"Well I like sea turtles and pink is very noticeable, raccoons ares something personal to Gaara, and the guitar is the symbol I came up with that represents you the most." Temari said still moving.

"Okay I guess that is okay," Naruto said looking back to see if the sand shinobi were still following them. "Aren't you two supposed to show some respect to anything that relates to the Kage's since you are the Kage's children?"

"Yes, but that would only be if our father had our respect," Gaara said smiling an amused smile.

"Okay, I guess that is getting a little personal so I will drop it," Naruto panted starting to feel the strain of running for two hours strait with weights on. "Don't they fear you or something, I mean people were shying away from us when we were walking in the street,"

"Well they fear Gaara but after we pull off something like that people have three hours before Gaara becomes a true threat, he is just in too much of a good mood until then," Temari said.

"Seriously lets get to the concert area, I am starting to get winded." Naruto said puffing lightly.

"I thought you were a shinobi," Temari taunted not knowing about Naruto's handicap.

"Well even a ninja has limits," Naruto said as they rushed to the concert hall.

(Inside the concert hall three minutes later)

The guards let them in with no trouble recognizing Naruto letting him and the two shinobi leading him through while stopping the six shinobi following him because Naruto told the guards to stop them.

"Well now that those two are off our butts, I have a question for both of you," Naruto said panting leaning against a wall to support him.

"Yeah..." Temari asked panting lightly not as hard as Naruto but she was used to the Suna sun.

"I have been wondering why people like my music so much, I know my music is good but I wonder what other people think." Naruto said now wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Well I like the music because the emotions that you bring out with each song is well amazing. Plus all of your music is totally awesome," Temari said.

"I like your music because it calms me down, and keeps me in control. Music calms the savage beast after all," Gaara said. He didn't say this but listening to the One Man calmed Shukaku so much that Gaara was allowed to sleep.

"Well that is interesting," Naruto said looking at a clock mounted on the wall. "I have to start practicing for the concert, I would say for you two to get your other brother to get ready for the concert."

"Sure, Guitarist-san," Temari said walking away quickly. Gaara however seemed stayed.

"Gaara I am sorry I can't really hang out anymore I have to practice," Naruto said looking at the clock again.

"I have a request for you to play," Gaara said a serious look in his eyes.

"Uhm, I will have to see but I probably can put whatever music you want," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Could you play, Through the Fire and the Flames," Gaara asked a sense of killing intent laced with his demands.

"Uhm," Naruto was running through the list of music the company told him to play here. Naruto thought he saw the name in the middle of the list. "Sure Gaara, you can listen to it later."

(Three hours later)

"How is everybody doing tonight," A announcer person of no real importance was saying to a jam pact stadium everybody was booing him and chanting "One Man, One Man, One Man..."

"Well since I seem to be so unwelcome let me introduce people that don't need an introduction, The one and only ONE MAN," The announcer person said disappearing in a puff of smoke to reveal Naruto full costume holding a mike, Two clones fell from the rafters landing on their feet each holding one of Naruto elemental guitars Water and Fire. The Naruto that was an announcer pulled out one of his special drumsticks the kanji for fire at the base of each.

"This first song is a dedication to one of my fans and hopefully a new friend," Naruto yelled from the drummers possession. Naruto started drumming while his clones started playing. Flames were exploding above the crowd who started panicking but as some of the people tried to get out of the way, water the came out of nowhere dosed the fire leaving people with stars in their eyes.

(Music, Through the Fire and the Flames.)

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore

On the blackest plains in hells domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through fire and pain and once again we know

Tonight we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They raise their hands to the heavens above  
with resentment to their eyes.  
Running back through the mid-morning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from the time in the fallen land  
To a life beyond the stars

In your blackest dreams we do believe  
Our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time is gone

Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

Whoah, whoah, whoooooah, whoah, whoah, whoooooah

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if i possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

(End Music)

When Naruto finished the last beat on his drums everybody cheered for more, more of what Naruto was only to ready to oblige.

(In the crowd)

"Wow Naruto is getting bolder," Kiba said, "Those flames could really hurt somebody,"

"I am guessing it is just for that song, you know through the fire and the flames," Kurenai said after shouting with the crowed.

"I wonder who Naruto dedicated that song to," Hinata asked allowed.

"Who knows probably not any of us because we are teammates and everything," Kiba said Akamaru barking in his hood though the puppy was holding his ears to block out some of the sound. "Hinata where have you been anyways?"

"I have been shopping and sightseeing," Hinata said paying her full attention on Naruto.

"Oh I see so you are going to try and win Naruto over by showering him with gifts, or changing your appearance to get his attention," Kiba said teasing Hinata about her obvious crush. "Seriously I am going to spill the beans to Naruto so I can stop watching this soap opera,"

"Don't you dare Kiba," Hinata said killing intent noticeable even through the the crowds shout and the music.

The music went on for a full six hours ending at Midnight. Naruto was going through 10 encores and most of it was such heavy metal that his clone's hands were blistering. Both clones jumped off the stage disappearing in some smoke while Naruto got up from the drums putting his drumsticks taking his scarf off. Naruto cocked his hand back throwing it into the middle of the crowd, then Naruto disappeared.

(A/N: okay that was really hard to do, it was a filler but even so I don't think it was that good of a chapter, and it is really short. Please don't take this too critical about this chapter please. Next time the Chuunin exam.

Thanks to everybody that submitted music.

To ChibiAliChan Happy Birthday.)


	12. Pre Chuunin Exam

Rockband Anbu-style

chapter 12

Pre-Chuunin Exams

(A/N: I say is five times "I am so sorry for the late update." "I am so sorry for the late update." "I am so sorry for the late update." "I am so sorry for the late update." "I am so sorry for the late update."

I have three main excuses to give you.

I had summer school and I was really busy with a lot of that stuff.

I had massive writers block so I have been breaking it down as much as I could by reading fanfiction.

I was absorbed by video games.

So there are my reasons for this chapter being so late.)

(Music: 'There is no music in this chapter. There is nowhere I could have put it seriously I really tried.)

Enjoy the chapter!!

(Five days after Suna concert)

(Naruto and Rin's house)

"Kaa-san are you awake?" Naruto yelled from his room.

"Yes I am Naruto, I am making breakfast, do you have enough time before you have to meet with your team?" Rin yelled from the Kitchen.

"Yeah I think I have time," Naruto said looking at his clock and then looking at the Calender. "Oh dang, I don't It is the 15th I have to send the music to the company,"

"Oh, don't you have enough time, if you go the fast way," Rin called again.

"Well I could, but where is the fun in that?" Naruto said, "I was planning to go there on may hands today,"

"Come down here and eat your breakfast and go to the post office the fast way, or I can drop it off if you want," Rin yelled at Naruto. "You have been spending to much time with Guy,"

"Actually I haven't seen Guy-sensei for a couple of months," Naruto said walking out of his room in his to the Kitchen.

"Hi brat how have you been," Anko said sitting at the table.

"Anko Nee-chan, how are you why are you here?" Naruto asked looking at Anko who was sitting at the table looking like she was waiting for him.

"Well I haven't seen you since you graduated and Kurenai asked me to help her beat the crap out of Kakashi for you last mission." Anko said smiling evilly.

"Just don't cripple him permanently," Naruto said, "He still has to train his gennin team and it would be better if he didn't have to do it from a wheel chair."

"Too late, well he isn't in a wheelchair but he will be crying for a couple of days," Anko said smiling her sadistic smile. At about this time there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it," Naruto said rushing out to the entry way. Naruto opened the door, to find another person that surprised him. "Nana Nee-chan, wow it is nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Naruto I am so glad I got you before you were going to see you team, I wanted to talk to you about something." Nana said looking at the young boy.

"Sure Nana Nee-chan but I should tell Rin, give me a second," Naruto said running back into the kitchen.

"Rin Kaa-san, I am going now," Naruto yelled, "I am going to talk to Nana Nee-chan, before I meet with my team today,"

"Fine Naruto, but I wish you would have spent some time on breakfast," Rin said complaining lightly.

"Tomorrow I promise," Naruto said rushing back to the entranceway.

"Shall we go," Nana said moving out of the door way so Naruto could get out.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about," Naruto said passing by Nana.

"I will start talking about that when we get out of ear shot." Nana said dragging Naruto by his arm pulling him through the streets to try and find a relatively peaceful spot or at least private.

"Why don't we take to the roofs wouldn't that be a lot faster then running through the crowd to a training ground?" Naruto asked confused at why Nana was acting like a civilian rather then a ninja.

"I would prefer not bringing anymore attention to us then absolutely necessary," Nana said looking through the crowd.

"fine then lets go to training ground 14 it is only like a block away," Naruto said pointing toward the training ground.

"That is perfect," Nana said, Naruto was trailing her a little more then his usual energetic self, Naruto had a strange feeling that something really bad for his health was going to happen.

"Okay we are here and we are alone what do you want, Nana Nee-chan," Naruto said now frustrated for being dragged half way across Konoha just to have some privacy with Nana. They were now standing face to face with each other almost squaring off.

"You aren't as bright as I thought," Nana said a dark presence in her voice.

"Am I not bright because you aren't Nana Nee-chan, or am I not bright because you are a chuunin, or am I not bright because you have a kunai up your sleeve because you are going to try and stab me through the heart because for some reason my most recent attackers have been thinking that is the only way to kill me?" Naruto recited things that he has noticed about 'Nana,' "So far you are only really good at Henge because Nana wouldn't fight through a crowd like that, she would have preferred to go around or above, you have none of her mannerisms down, she has problems with physical contact so when you grabbed my arm to move me that was a major giveaway. Geeze you really suck for being a chuunin I mean, Nana has enough control to make her presence near invisible but you are let out chakra like there is no tomorrow I mean come on. It has been a while since there has been an attempt on my life but you suck."

"That doesn't matter as long as I have you alone there is no way that you could out match me you filthy little gennin." The chuunin said revealing his appearance as a black haired man in his low twenties in a chuunin uniform. "I shall finish what the fourth started."

"I would like to see that. But unfortunately I think that that will be something that I will have to live without. Currently you aren't even showing that you are worth being incapacitated by my music," Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about you lowly little demon," The chuunin growled raising his kunai a little bit higher.

"Well, I have a guess that you aren't that high up on the latter of ninja so you don't know who I am," Naruto said smiling sadistically copying Anko perfectly.

"You are the demon and that is all I need to know," The Chunin charged at Naruto who didn't even bother moving out of the way. Naruto intercepted the chuunin ducking under his guard lightly tapping several of the ninja's pressure points each tap filled to the brim with chakra. The Chunin collapsed on the ground like a rag doll being dropped.

"What did you do to me demon!!" The chuunin yelled at the boy.

"Well, I guess I can tell you it is something I learned from Nana nee-chan, the Hyuuga you tried very badly to impersonate. I lightly tapped several pressure points on your body and sent a little bit of my chakra into it to cut off the circulation of your chakra through those points, those points are stress points on your body and very important without being about to control those points on your body you will not be able to move your body for a good twenty minutes. I would suggest that you don't try to move even if you think you can, that could permanently damage your body, I wouldn't try attacking me again if I was a true demon then I would have killed you," Naruto said disappearing in some leaves.

"You will pay for that Kyuubi," The Chuunin shrieked again.

(outside the post office)

Man some people are morons I mean, if I could have just come here first I could have avoided all of that trouble, whatever I guess whats done is done," Naruto muttered to himself. ' I should go to the training area even though I will be a little bit early...' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a thud and several loud mutterings coming from a back alley not to far away. Naruto moved to see where all the commotion was coming from the back alley behind the post office. Naruto being Naruto was always curious so Naruto went to investigate.

Naruto appeared seeing three people he knew and one person he didn't. Sakura was at the other end of the alley watching helplessly as Konohamaru the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage was being held at the mercy of what looked like a teenager in black pajama's with a hood on them. Next to the person that was causing immanent threat to Konohamaru was Temari looking disapproving at the persons antics.

"I would put him down, if I were you," Naruto announced making his presence known to everybody in the alley way.

"Oh another useless Konoha nin coming to save this little brat from the beating he deserves," The pajama ninja said.

"I don't know what he did but I don't think it is worth a beating myself," Naruto said. "and plus you are holding a plushy,"

Everybody was focusing on Naruto but then they looked at the pajama ninja's hand. What was there was a large plushy version of a turtle.

"What the..." The pajama ninja said throwing the plushy away. Everybody was thinking something similar. 'How did he do that?'

"For a shinobi from Suna you are fairly unobservant, a simple Kawarimi was enough to throw you that much. I sent Konohamaru with a clone to get him some ice cream after you nearly caused an international incident." Naruto said, "I have to get to my team I am going to be late at this rate and I don't like to be late... Sasuke if you would please come out of that tree, and you with the red hair and gourd on your back you should also get out of the tree, next time stop your teammate from causing so much trouble,"

Both Sasuke and Garra dropped out of the tree, Sasuke next to Sakura, Gaara next to his siblings.

"Please forgive my brother, Kankuro for his actions," Gaara said looking at Naruto.

"No blood no fowl," Naruto said disappearing some leaves in the air the only evidence of him even being there.

"Who was he..." Gaara said looking at the leaves as if something had crossed his eyes.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura helpfully filled in.

"Uzumaki, we will definitely meet in the chunin exams." Gaara said disappearing in the sand. The sand Gennin and Sakura left by slower methods.

(Training ground 8)

Naruto appeared in the training ground startling Kiba and Hinata who were having a light spar in the field.

"Hi guys sorry I am late," Naruto said. "I got ambushed and then something happened with some Suna nins."

"Liar!!" Both yelled at the blond boy. Naruto froze his eyes glazed as if he was looking into another universe where that happened a lot except it wasn't Naruto that was late. Naruto stayed silent for a couple of minutes then he shuddered as if snapping out of it. "Wow Dai sia vu,"

"Kiba, Hinata, Naruto please come here," Kurenai said waving at the three genin on her squad.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei," The three gennin said running over to their sensei.

"What is the mission today?" Naruto asked quickly looking at Kurenai.

"No mission today, I have something to tell all of you," Kurenai said looking very serious.

"Well go on sensei spit it out," Naruto said looking a little impatient.

"Okay, well I have nominated you three to enter the Chuunin exams which are taking place here in Konoha." Kurenai was interrupted by a cheers from Naruto who was jumping up and down as if he was on a motorized pogo stick.

"So we will become Chuunin, that would be totally awesome," Naruto said continued to look more and more like a kangaroo.

"Well yes if you pass the exams that is." Kurenai said crossing her arms since she was interrupted.

"That is awesome," Kiba said looking like a watered down version of Naruto.

"this is very sudden," Hinata said looking at her sensei and then at her teammates. She seemed very nervous but she couldn't help but feel a little excited having some of the emotions from her teammates leaking over to her.

"Here is the paper work," Kurenai said handing each of them a small packet of papers. "You will have the rest of the day off just bring the papers with you tomorrow.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei," The three genin said at about the same time. With that Kurenai left in a swirling tornado of leaves.

"This is great, I never thought that we would be nominated so fast," Naruto said fast and excited to his teammates.

"Well would you have expected anything different, we are probably the best gennin team in Konoha." Kiba said excited.

"I don't know about that," Hinata said looking down at her feet.

"Hinata have some confidence in yourself, we have been training hard, every single one of us have been working ourselves to the bone to improve. We have all improved by leaps and bounds," Naruto said thinking back on their training. (They have been training together to improve, I just feel the need to put that in.)

"Hinata have some confidence in yourself, you are the best konoichi of our generation," Kiba said boisterously.

"Kiba, Hinata, lets go home and fill these papers out, we will meet in front of the academy before the test. If any of us want to back out, place a kunai at all of our door steps early." Naruto said turning around.

"Why everybody's?" Kiba asked blankly.

"Well, that way, none of us is singled out so if they want to back out they won't have to worry about being embarrassed." Naruto said heading out. " I don't really think this means much because we are teammates but, I at least think that both of you would make wonderful chuunin, and nothing will happen, as long as we are a team," Naruto vanished with a shuushin to his home.

(The next day)

(The Academy)

Naruto walked down his usual path to the academy taking it slow not wanting to cause alarm to anybody in the street, but also because he was about 30 minutes early. Naruto just couldn't wait, there had been no kunai on his door step, so one of two things has happened. Either none of them were chickening out or that he had beaten Hinata or Kiba out the door before they could place the kunai.

Arrived in front of the academy at exactly the same time as Hinata. It seemed that Kiba had been waiting outside playing with Akamaru.

"About time you two got here, I have been waiting for well over an hour," Kiba said laughing, as Akamaru ran to Naruto and started jumping into Naruto.

"Well I guess we are all a little excited, since we are half an hour early so, you have been here for an hour," Naruto said his eyes squinting at Kiba.

"Well yeah, I thought you two would have been that early at least," Kiba said putting his hands behind his head.

"Well lets go inside," Hinata said slowly, and rather quietly.

"Sounds good," Naruto said starting to walk, quickly having both his teammates walking right next to him. Team eight walked up the stairs only to find a crowd blocking his way in front of room 301, The door that all gennin were supposed to go for the exams. Unfortunately this really really really confused Naruto

"this is the second floor right?" Naruto whispered to his teammates. Hinata and Kiba both nodded.

"Lets sneak up to the next floor," Kiba whispered to his team. Both of whom nodded but as they were about to reach the stairs everybody jumped at about the same time due to the yelling of something so green it almost made everybody blind.

"Oy, Uzumaki Naruto," There was a loud roar from the green monstrosity in the stairway. Naruto and his team had just cleared the large group by the camouflaged door. The said green screamy thing had a bowl cut and extremely bushy eyebrows.

"Ugh, you two go on ahead and wait for me, this is going to be annoying," Naruto said rubbing his temples.

"Naruto, we won't leave you alone," Hinata said worried about her crushes safety.

"Hinata have a little faith in Naruto," Kiba said facing Hinata then turning to Naruto. "If you are not up there in five minutes we are going back for you,"

"Understood," Naruto said shooing his teammates up the stairs.

"Uzumaki Naruto!!" the green clad ninja yelled again.

"Lee you are making a fool of yourself," a girl with brown hair in two buns yelled at the green ninjaj..

"But Tenten-chan Guy-sensei said that if I met him in the Chuunin exams that I am to test my flames of youth against his," Lee yelled out again.

"He probably isn't here yet Lee or he is inside," a Hyuuga boy said as if showing of his superiority.

"Who are you three talking about," Naruto said leaning against the wall mimicking Kakashi without a book.

"Blonde hair check, blue eyes check, hip cool attitude, scrolls check..." Lee said making check marks on a list in his hands.

'Guy-sensei made a checklist about me?' Naruto thought fetting off the wall.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto," Lee demanded pointing at Naruto accussingly.

"and if I am?" Naruto said tensing slightly.

"I challenge you to a taijutsu sparring match." Lee demanded eyes alight with fire.

"Let me guess, no jutsu, no weapons, and no killing or maiming blows... Guy-sensei's usual rules. Would this be a battle of the 'Eternal rival' like what Guy-sensei and Kakashi nii-san keep having." Naruto recited using an over exasperated tone.

"No," lee said adamently, "Unless you prove yeurself to be worthy," Lee said. All the other gennin stopped paying attention to the very loud Lee.

"Fine I will accept for now, we have time to kill so," Naruto said looking at the clock, "First floor sound alright?"

"Yosh let us have a most youthful competition," Lee yelled rushing down the stairs.

"Is he always such a copy of Guy-sensei?" naruto asked Lee's teammates.

"Always," Both groaned almost smacking their head against the wall.

"I better not keep him waiting," Naruto said shushining away.

(First floor.)

"Where is he," Lee was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Yo," Naruto said raising his right hand in a wave after appearing in a shushin.

"You're late," Lee accused pointing at Naruto.

"Sorry got lost on the road of life," Naruto said.

(Three blocks away)

Guy was just about to challenge Kakashi when both shuddered and sneezed.

"Something horrible has happened," kakashi mumbled.

"Soething most youthful has happened," Guy announced to the world.

(Back at the academy)

Naruto set a small alarm clock down. "For minutes then the match is over or I leave, we still have the chuunin exams after this,"

"Hai lets get started," Lee said getting to his ready stance. Naruto fell into the ready stance of the hyuuga.

"That stance," Lee said surprised and squinting.

"Yes I trained under a Hyuuga," Naruto said not moving an inch from his stance.

"But you have also trained in the Iron fist," Lee said shocked.

"True but my rythem is not set. I am a Jack of all trades, 'apprentice to all,'" (This means that he isn't a master of all of them but he still works in each and every one of them) Naruto said vanishing charging at Lee.

"But that is not the way of the Iron fist," Lee complained as both began to block and doge eachother's strikes at very similar speeds.

"Your style is the perfect Iron fist and that whill be your ultimate down fall," Naruto said closing his eyes as he continued to block and strike now lightly tapping lee in places he would strike with his style of gentle fist.

"Stop playing," Lee yelled frustrated speeding up his attacks punching and kicking but still missing Naruto whose eyes were still closed.

"Your rhythm isn't changing only your tempo which I can still match. Eventually since you train constantly in that one style and your speed sooner or later I won't be able to keep up," Naruto said matching lee shifting into the Iron fist style. "Two minutes."

"Become serious," Lee said disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto who ducked forward right leg attacking with a back kick to the gut.

"I have been serious the whole time Lee, I am just withholding chakra too my strikes." Naruto said a couple of seconds later Naruto was about to be ensnared by Lee's bandages which Lee had unwrapped a second before.

"Stop!!" Naruto yelled sending an explosion of chakra out of every point on his body to force everything in a five foot radius to go rocketing to the walls which includded Lee. Naruto opened his eyes to see Lee leaning against the wall getting up wobbling slightly from the force of the chakra that propelled him. "Lee are you crazy about to attempt that on an ally because you were frustrated. You could have killed me."

"I train so hard, and yet you can toy with me like you have been," Lee was almost crying as he fell to the ground smashing his fist against the cement.

"Lee get a hold of yourself, if you were against anybody else other then your teammates and Guy-sensei you would have destroyed them. My fighting style is to find the opponents rhythm and tempo then I change to fit the patterns I see. Tempo and speed can be changed easily rhythm hard or impossible to change. I use the style that fits the need most not what I am best with. Your mastery of the iron fist is better then mine by far. Our difference is what we gocus on," Naruto said.

"What does finding the rhythm have to do about fighting," Lee questioned as if trying to prove Naruto was just toying with him.

"When I find sombody's rhythm I can almost predict their movements unless they change their style completely. That is the fault of focusing so completely on one, and if you want to prove what I just said challenge anybody else. Challenge Uchiha Sasuke the rookie of the year this year, you will destroy him." Naruto said.

"Yosh, I will do it my eternal rival," Lee announced suddenly in his usual cheerful mood.

"Wait wait wait... before this gets out of hand we should just set up one day for challenges in a week," Naruto said.

"But my eternal rival," Lee was about to complain.

"don't complain, we both need to focus on our lives not just our challenges," Naruto said "We should also make our challenges something that will improve our ninja abilities.

"Yosh, let our day of challenges be Monday the most youthful of all days," Lee said enthusiastic.

"Sjo shall it be," Naruto said bemused seeing how excited Lee was.

"Oy Naruto it has been five minutes hurry up," Kiba yelled.

"Find Kiba we were just pinishing up," Naruto called out. "See you in the Chuunin exams Lee," Naruto said shaking Lee's hand and directly after Naruto shushined to his teammates.

"Your late," Kiba complained again.

"I am sorry, he was more skilled then I thought, Kiba if you face him give up, he is really really fast. Hinata if youface him take him out in the first five strikes if you don't then give up because he is a strong one." Naruto informed his teammates.

"Whatever lets go," Kiba seemed to just scoff at Naruto's warning.

(Inside the testing room 2 minutes later)

"Kurenai sensei really didn't have to come," Naruto said walking with his teammates. "We were all going to show up.

"Well she probably didn't know if I would show up," Hinata said shyly.

"But you did," Kiba said Akamaru agreeing with a bark.

"I am wondering if it was the right idea," Hinata said looking nervous at all the hostile gennin starring at them.

"You have nothing to worry about Hinata-chan, you have grwn so much since we have become gennin," Naruto said trying to boost her confidence, but he was only making her blush.

"But..." Hinata was interrupted by Kiba.

"Well if it isn't the rest of the Rookie Nine," Kiba yelled at teams 7 and 10 who were standing at the door.

"Rookie Nine?" Naruto questioned looking at his teammates.

"That is what several of the older shinobi are calling us," Kiba said shrugging heading off to the other rookie gennin.

"We better catch up to Kiba," Hinata said grabbing Naruto's sleeve.

"Hello Melody-san," Came an attractive feminine.

"Hinata I will catch up," Naruto said pushing lightly against her back. Hinata seemed to get the hind and left Naruto to go with the rest of their former classmates. "Hello Hunter-san,"

(A/N: Read and Review.

Thanks to all who send me music.)


	13. Chuunin Exams part 1

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 13

Chunnin exam part 1

(No real excuse for this chapter being late.)

(Song. Wake me up when September Ends. By Green Day.)

(Chuunin exam room)

"How did you know it was me?" A very pretty konoichi in full chuunin gear and a konoha forehead protector around her neck, like a choker more then anything else.

"Your voice, it is still the same just a little higher since you aren't in the fake hunter disguise" Naruto said turning around to face her. "Your name hunter and and then an explanation of why you are here, let me guess you want to live here in peace, have a family, get your revenge on me, have a cup of coffee?" Naruto prepared a kunai in his left hand.

"My name is Haku. Why I am here is because I took your advice and joined a hidden village. The first is right so is the second, the third I don't mind, the fourth if that was an offer." Haku said a slightly coy smile showing.

"Well I am glad you took my advice but why Konoha, and why aren't you mad at me?" Naruto asked amused.

"Please Konoha's worship of Kekei Genkai is legendary all around the world," Haku laughed.

"So that would mean you have a Kekei Genkai then," Naruto said looking at his enemy. "That doesn't explain why you aren't mad at me,"

"I am not happy with you for sure," Haku said a sad frown on her face. "You took away my purpose in life, to be an effective weapon for Zabuza-sama, but there was something about you, that I just couldn't hate. You were doing a job, just like Zabuza-sama and I. There was no animosity in you when you killed him."

"That is true," Naruto said looking slightly ashamed. "I am really sorry, about that but if I didn't kill him he would have hurt several people that I care about,"

"Like I said I understand." Haku said.

"I understand that Konoha loves Kekei genkais so I wouldn't be surprised if that was all you could do but do you have any other specialties?" Naruto asked now thinking about how Haku got into Konoha.

"Yes I can do more then just use my Kekei Genkai, I am also a skilled medic nin," Haku said.

"I see why Konoha would just snap you up," Naruto said crossing his arms with a little disgust.

"You should get back to your team, melody-san," Hakur said. "You are in the Chuunin exams after all."

"Naruto, the name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said leaving Haku, to do what she needed to do in this exam.

(With the Rookie 9)

"Sorry about that an acquaintance wanted to speak with me," Naruto said rejoining his team.

"You should introduce me to your friend sometime," Kiba said a very large grin on his face.

"Maybe some other time Kiba," Naruto said looking at Kiba's smile seeing right through it to the perverse idea's behind them.

"Well music junky glad you decided to join us," Sasuke said smirking but there was a noticeable bruise on his cheek which made Naruto smile.

"Forgive me if I have friends that I haven't seen in a while, I know you know nothing about that," Naruto said. "Did you have fun with Lee?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sasuke said trying to avoid the questions.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun," Sakura and Ino shouted appearing behind Naruto attempting to beat his head into the middle of the group. Naruto vanished and reappearing behind both girls letting them both fall flat on their face's.

"I really don't understand your infatuation with him, but can you please stop trying to hit me. You two have no chance of laying a finger on me," Naruto said sighing.

"Why you!!" Sakura yelled attempting to attack Naruto again only to have Kiba jump in front of Naruto blocking the on coming attack.

"Don't attack my teammate." Kiba growled under his breath.

"You guys should quiet down, you don't want to draw attention to you," a silver haired boy in glasses said walking too the group.

"None of these guys have a chance against Sasuke-kun," Ino cooed.

"Ino you are being so troublesome, be quiet and stay inconspicuous." Shikamaru said leaning against a wall. "Who are you?"

"I am Yakushi Kabuto, gennin of Konoha. I specialize in information gathering. I have info on just about every gennin in this place. And those guys behind you have a short temper so I would calm down if I were you," Kabuto said. At Kabuto's words all of the Rookie nine shut up and walked a small distance away from.

"Thanks for that," Kiba said grateful so they wouldn't start a fight before the exams even started.

"Don't worry about it. Us Konoha gennin have to stick together and all. So is there anybody that you want to know about in this room," Kabuto said.

"and how to you know about everybody's info. You can't keep that all in your head." Naruto said looking at the silver haired guy.

"No I don't, I keep them on these," Kabuto said taking out a big stack of cards. "These cards are written on with my chakra so I am the only one that can read these. Kabuto turned the card on the floor pushing some of his chakra revealing a map of the five major countries. "This is a map on the number of participants in all of the major countries. Most of the participants are Konoha shinobi but that is mostly because the other countries don't want to send any number of shinobi including gennin to another shinobi village which would show other villages to much about their military might. So I ask again, do you have anybody you want to know about?"

"Sabuku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said without hesitation.

"You know their names, well that makes it too easy," Kabuto said taking three cards out of the deck.

"Sasuke, why don't you just ask me directly," Naruto said. "But please I mean, seriously his information couldn't possibly be more thorough then what I would tell you,"

"I wouldn't be surprised that, you keep more secrets and he might have unearthed something," Sasuke said. "So if you wouldn't mind Kabuto-san."

"As you wish." Kabuto said turning the three cards and revealing the information and their profile pictures from their ninja identities.

"First was Sabuku no Gaara," The picture of Gaara was a perfect portrait but there was one thing missing. The blood lust was missing as Naruto knew too well. "He has done a lot of C-rank missions a full 29 and 1 B-rank mission. The weird thing is that he went on all of these missions and returned without a scratch on him." There was silence with that pronouncement. Most of the gennin of Konoha were thinking along the lines of ' He went on a B-rank mission and returned without a scratch,'

"Rock Lee," Kabuto continued looking at the card. " He is a gennin under Guy-sensei, one year older then you guys. Last years dobe. He has no skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu to speak of. But to make up for that it seems his skill in taijutsu has sky rocketed. He probably has the skill the deal with most pre-chuunin ninja with easy. He has completed 69 D-rank missions, and 10 C-rank. He is a dangerous one." Kabuto finished as all the gennin thought about it.

"Now Uzumaki Naruto. He is a gennin your year standing right there by the way," Kabuto pointed at Naruto. " He was placed under Kurenai-sensei, Konoha's genjutsu mistress. His growth has been hidden well by him so there is very little about that in here. He has completed 50D-rank missions, Whoa 100 C..." Kabuto was interrupted by an explosion of fire in front of his face. Naruto had taken out a set of drumsticks the kanji for fire engraved on each of them. Naruto slammed the sticks into all three cards have them all burst into flames and the he hit the deck which erupted into a slightly bigger flame. Naruto was about to assault Kabuto with the drumsticks when he was interrupted by a shout of.

"Alright maggots settle down," by a shinobi so gigantic and scarred that almost every shinobi that was looking at him shuddered. Naruto was an inch from Kabuto's face when he stopped.

"Kabuto, if we meet in any part of the Chuunin exam, you are dead," Naruto said menacingly turning around to his team. "lets get to our seats like the proctor has said."

"Yeah, but what was that about. Destroying his information." Kiba asked Hinata looking on in curiosity.

"It doesn't matter so much. If he is half as good at gathering information as he seems to be. He will get the information that he doesn't remember fast enough.," Naruto shrugged. "Seriously lets get to our seat." With that Naruto took his seat in the middle of the left group of desks. Slowly after Naruto set the example all the other gennin chose their seats.

"So Maggots you believe that you worthless scum are worthy to be chuunin. Well I am hear to make sure that doesn't happen. My Name is Ibiki and I will be your terminator durring this first exam," Ibiki finished killing intent flowing off of him in buckets. Most of the gennin in the room were sweating bullets, with the exception of three. One was Naruto, he was used to Anko and her bad moods ever couple of weeks or so. So Naruto was decensitiezed to Killing intent. Gaara was exhibiting killing intent so strong it almost overwhelmed Ibiki's and Shikamaru who fell asleep as soon as he sat down.

"Please just get the instructions over with Terminator-san," Naruto said jokingly to Ibiki.

'This is the gennin Anko told me about, well this should be interesting,' Ibiki thought as he got on with the lecture.

(watch the episode if you need the instructions,)

Several Chuunin passsed out exam papers to every gennin.

'Okay finish this test," Naruto thought taking a once over the first nine questions.

(Ten minutes later)

'Okay this test is bull. Nobody need to know this jounin couldn't possibly do this. They can screw this test,' Naruto thought now idly scribbling pictures on his test. Naruto did take a quick glance at most of the gennin around him.

And to say that Konoha was doing well was really not the best desciption. Most of the older Konoha gennin were failing out like pigs too the slaughter. The Rookie Nine as Kiba had called them were all doing very well. Hinata had the Byakugan which allowed her to see everything in the room including the answers on some gennin's test. Sasuke was copying said gennin's test with the Sharingan which he had learned to use at some point but being the Uchiha's bloodlimit wasn't too surprising. Shino had bugs checking the answers for him. Kiba had Akamaru who could look without the Chuunin proctors noticing. Sakura seemed to know the answers which she was answering really fast. That was all he could see so that left out team ten. Team Guy would probably be doing very well so Naruto knew competition would be tough.

(Forty Five minutes later)

"Okay maggots, all of you have finished however many questions you have honestly," Ibiki paused leaving an uncomfortable pause to let the gennin sweat. "But now it is the make or break part of the test, if you get the tenth question wrong,"

"Yeah,yeah we fail," Said an impitant Ame-nin.

"not quite, if you fail that question, then you can no longer take the chuunin exam." Ibiki said.

"Oh so the papers that Hokage-sama wanted went through," Naruto said loudly in an intimdating manner.

Most of the Chuunin were looking in surprise and all of the gennin were looking terrified at the prospect.

"Yes, yes they did," Ibiki caught on too Naruto's act far faster then a normal person. He was able to get his composure back fast. "But all of you gennin have the choice to leave if you don't feel up the the last question. You will be free to take the test next year. But if one person on a team drops out the entire team is dropped" At once, many of the Konoha gennin dropped out. All of the older ones that were left at any rate. Hinata looked as if she wanted to raise her hand but she looked at Naruto's eyes, this being the one sight that calmed her down and keep her quiet. Kiba was looking nervous but saw Naruto's attitude and knew one fact. Naruto knew people weakness better then the person does themselves. If he thought that his team wasn't ready he would be the one to raise his had. As thick as Naruto was too personality and emotion he knew skill. Naruto was calm as ever so Kiba kept his cool too.

Shino looked at Naruto too. 'If there was any real danger Naruto would bow out to save his team,' Shino seeing no movement from Naruto to get out. Shino stayed silent as well. 'I trust your judgment Konoha's Rocker,'

Sasuke was so determined to advance so of course he stayed. Sakura followed his suit. Shikamaru was sleeping so he didn't even notice when the tenth question was given. Choji was nervous but eating a bag of chips to calm his nerves. Ino was in a competition with Sakura, as soon as Sakura moved to quit she would. Naruto wasn't sure if he could see anybody else's reaction and he really didn't care so much about the foreign villages.

"Is that all of you, are the rest of you sure that you are willing to risk your future on this one question?" Ibiki said again sowing seeds of doubt through the remaining gennin. Which left about 20 teams.

"So who cares about raising rank. Some of the best shinobi of all time never had a rank. If I fail this last question then who cares. I will just be the first gennin to become Hokage. I will still grow strong, I will still gain merit, I will still fulfill my dream." Naruto announced fairly loud trying to increase Hinata's confidence who was looking shaken by Ibiki's last statement. With that every single gennin that was left. Mostly foreign shinobi and about twelve teams of Konoha shinobi were pretty much statues in their chairs.

'Damn this kid is good, he goes from tormenting enough of the weaker shinobi out of the room, then making all of the remaining shinobi's resolve stronger then steal. If anything this kid just might make Hokage one day,' Ibiki thought. 'No wonder Anko told me to not push this gennin around,' "So this is your last chance to change your mind," Ibiki said knowing that nobody would move now. After about two minutes and absolute silence from everybody in the room. "Well, I guess you all pass,"

"What!! What about the 10th question, I mean all that hype for this," Sakura yelled with most of the Konoha gennin in agreement.

"The whole point of the 10th question was to make everybody with doubt leave the room, with the help of Uzumaki-san, that part weeded out everybody who's resolve wasn't set for the next part of the exam. This exam as I am sure most of you figured out was ridiculously hard and I am guessing only five out of the thirty of you actually did the test without cheating. This wasn't a test of what you know, this was a test on how well you can get information. So cheating was the whole point of the test. Of course that wouldn't have been any good unless you had somebody to cheat off of," Ibiki paused to let three Chuunin disguised as gennin to leave the desks. "Information is as good as gold in the Shinobi world..."

After that, Naruto really didn't pay attention, he had heard all of this before from Yamato. Naruto was idly thinking about song idea's for about ten minutes of the super long speech about gathering information and how important it was, more important then a shinobi's life blah blah blah. When his thoughts were interrupted by a huge bundle of cloth of some sort came rocketing through the classroom to explode in the right infront of Ibiki revealing a banner with the words 'Mitarashi Anko. Your second proctor.'

Naruto really didn't pay attention to what ever was said. Mostly he was thinking and thinking fast. ' Okay, So Anko nee-chan is going to be the second proctor, this is going to be interesting because she will probably pay particular attention too me because she knows me. This could be a good or bad thing now that I think about it. Because if it is supposed to show off to her or something then, she will see my faults more then anybody else. And Anko Nee-chan really isn't one for favoritism so. The other way could be that she is just to intimidate the gennin taking the test while they have to finish some kind of replica mission or something like that. Either way, I would have to bring my best foot forward.'

"Oy, Naruto pay attention," Kiba yelled at Naruto who jumped two feet into the air. Apparently all of the gennin had been dismissed and Hinata and Kiba had walked up to Naruto who was really not paying attention to anything.

"Oh, sorry about that," Naruto said. "So what is happening now."

"We get two days for rest, then we have to meet at training ground 44," Hinata recapped. "Mitarashi-san said something about at least half of the remaining gennin were going to fail out of this next part of the exam."

"Oh, well that is good, that will give us time to prepare for what ever is coming." Naruto said. "Since this was a completely mental exercise then I would assume that the next thing is going to be physical."

"That makes sense," Kiba said, "So prepare weaponry and field equipment."

"Yeah, nothing too intense these next two days okay, light work out but for the most part rest." Hinata said stating the acceptable thing to do before going on a difficult mission.

"agreed, lets go home and rest," Naruto said mentally cowering. Naruto had seen Anko's face just before she left, it wasn't something that anybody that knew her would be looking forward too. 'what could make Anko Nee-chan so happy,' "I am going home to relax," With that Naruto disappeared leaving several leafs.

"I really wish he would teach us that," Kiba muttered to himself walking out of the classroom leaving Hinata by herself.

(Three hours latter, 12:00 noon)

Hinata was a little nervous about what she was planning to do. Every 6 steps she took to her destination she took 2 back before she could regain her nerve.

'Okay I have been trying to do this for a week now,' Hinata was what she said to herself everytime she took a step back. This time she was so close to her target, a block away. This was literally the closest Hinata had been with this particular mission in mind. Hinata closed her eyes and sprinted down the road. By the time Hinata opened her eyes she was directly in front of her target. Hinata slowly and carefully taking a step back every two seconds approached the target. She lifted her hand and... pushed the door bell. Hinata could hear footsteps from behind the door, it took every ounce of her courage and self confidence not to run away all the way back to the Hyuuga compound. The door was opening very slowly, or so it seemed.

"Oh, Hinata-chan," Rin said looking at the girl on her front step. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Naruto was home," Hinata said stuttering extremely.

'About time,' Rin thought. "Naruto is not home right now, but I can tell you where he is,"

"Oh, no if he is busy I wouldn't want to bother." Hinata said blushing scarlet and looking at her feet.

"No, no I am sure that it would be a good thing if he saw YOU," Rin said emphasizing the last word. " Think he is around training ground 24, all you really have to do when you get there is listen for the music,"

"Thank you, Rin-san," Hinata said. "But do you really think that, Naruto would be okay,"

Rin interrupted Hinata "I am absolutely positive Naruto will be fine."

(About 1 hour later)

Training ground 24 was about one mile away, the reason it took so long for Hinata so long that she had to talk herself into going to see Naruto every inch of the way. Each step took many many more seconds then usual.

"I really shouldn't interrupt Naruto-kun while he is doing something, I mean if I am interrupting his training then I could never forgive myself." Hinata was seriously trying to not see Naruto right now. If she did what she really wanted to do right now, and it turned out badly. She really couldn't take it, she would lose it. But then, several things happened at once, one Hinata reached her destination, two she was frozen in place, and three she was listening to Naruto on his guitar.

(Song. Green Day's Wake me up when September ends.)

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

(End music)

Hinata literally drifted to the spot Naruto was playing. Naruto was playing sitting down underneath a tree a notebook next to him, Naruto was playing from the notebook. Hinata was hypnotized and Naruto was so concentrated on his music, neither was paying attention. Hinata sat down next to Naruto, leaning her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. When Naruto finished his song, Hinata was sound asleep.

"Ehh, Hinata-chan," Naruto said very quietly. 'okay, I have to work on that void of consciousness when I am working on songs,'

(7 hours later.)

Naruto was carrying Hinata through the streets of Konoha. Hinata had not woken up from her coma since she fell asleep. By this time, Naruto was getting really hungry, and he didn't dare move worrying that Hinata would wake up. And as much as Naruto wanted to move he would beat himself up before he woke his teammate up. She was just too cute when she slept. The only thing Naruto was really worrying about as he carried Hinata to the Hyuuga compound, would be Hinata's fathers reaction.

(With Haku, at this time)

"Why don't I hate, him. There is absolutely no reason why I shouldn't have tried to kill him right in the class room." Haku screamed in her appartment. "Why do I feel this way. Why do I feel like, if Naruto died my world would be empty. I just don't know anymore," With that statement Haku fell asleep crying. 'I will talk to him after the second part of the Chuunin exam.'

(Thanks for the patients, I promise you that the next chapter will come out sooner. Check back in a week.)

(Read and Review)

(Thank you everybody that suggested songs. And keep them coming.)


	14. Chuunin Exams part 2 Forest of Death

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 14

Forest of Death.

(Song 1, It's My Life by Bon Jovi)

"Naruto you have to go to training ground 44 now, or you are going to be late, unless you really really push your running speed." Rin said, Rin actually doesn't know about the weights on Naruto so she has only seen the speed with them on.

"Hai Kaa-san," Naruto said walking out in his usual attire except he was wearing some dark black biker gloves.

"Naruto, you aren't using that!" Rin shouted in surprise seeing the gloves.

"these are only just in case Hinata or Kiba are in trouble or something seriously goes wrong. I have a bad feeling about this exam," Naruto said pulling the gloves a little harder over his hands.

Rin was reminded the first time Naruto thought of the idea for the gloves and a demonstration of how good he had become at seals.

(Flashback Naruto age 8)

"Naruto you know the only problem with you fighting with so many different weapons, with different abilities is that it takes time for you to find the right seal in the scroll and then unseal the weapon you want and put the weapon you are using back. It is just a mess, I don't know It just seems very cluttered to me." Kenichi said as he was watching Naruto practice with his various weapon instruments.

"I know, but there really isn't any other way for me to get them out is there?" Naruto said slightly irritated, it was a problem that he had been working on for some time now, as soon as it came up.

"Well I am not the seal expert here, it isn't like you could develop a system that summons the weapon you want at will and then when you are done with it make it vanish so you can summon another one." Kenichi said slightly hot headed, he was stressed from the last mission he was on. But at what Kenichi mention Naruto's eyes went glazed in the way he was when he was playing new music and making it just right.

(End flash back)

This had lead to a two week development process of said gloves. The gloves were really genius, to activate a weapon Naruto would open his palm and have one of his fingers press down on the seal on the middle of his hand. Depending on the finger a different weapon comes out of the glove. The center seal is a sort of portal the is connected directly to his weapon seal scroll. To get the weapon back into the seal scroll all Naruto has to do is focus some chakra out of the back of his hand which is a rare place for Naruto to focus chakra so it was perfect for a command. The one problem that the Anbu found was that Naruto couldn't do jutsu because his hands when they did handseals would summon a weapon rather then the jutsu he was determined to do. Naruto was one step ahead of them, Naruto would be able to turn off or on by clapping his hands.

"This is just to be safe," Naruto said. " I have to go, or I am going to be late and my team will burn me alive." Naruto rushed out the door leaving a little wind but that was it.

(10 minutes later)

Naruto had meet up with Hinata and Kiba just before both of them reached the Forest of Death. Naruto was walking in between Hinata and Kiba. Hinata looked slightly nervous at Naruto, remembering how her father had reacted to Naruto bringing Hinat home when she was fast asleep, the lecture on responsibility of the Hyuuga was one of the most embarrassing conversations she had with her father yet. Naruto didn't seem to be nervous about that at all. Naruto was probably the only gennin around the Forest of Death that still had his nerves. Everybody else was quivering in their shoes, the reason was Anko. She had been playing with several poisonous snakes, a katana, several dozen kunai, and one unwitting Chuunin who apparently tried to grope her. Naruto really felt sorry for the chuunin, but this was mild compared to what Kenichi received if he did something like that and got caught.

"This is probably similar to what you will experience through the second part of the exam," Anko said licking the blood from her hands, "Each team will have one of two scrolls, your mission is to get the other scroll and reach the tower in the center of the Forest of Death. You are not to open either scroll under any circumstance. You have 1 week to finish this part of the exam. Fill out these forms out, oh one more piece of advice. JUST DON'T DIE!!"

Everybody was shuddering though Naruto was shuddering for a different reason then the rest. Everybody excluding Naruto was shivering from the words Anko said.

Naruto was thinking,' Nasty, Anko nee-chan hates blood. I mean she must really want to seem like a psychotic. She is going to have to purge her entire body with dango to get all the blood taste out of her mouth.'

"Naruto lets get our scroll," Kiba said snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"Sorry wasn't thinking... yeah lets go get our scroll." Naruto said going to the table where all the scrolls were being given out. As soon as all the teams received their scrolls. They were separated to a different gate before they were released. Team 8 was sent to gate 28.

"So what is the plan," Hinata asked as soon as team 8 entered the gate at top speed. Hinata saw a way to go, but needed some reassurance.

"Why do we need a plan, find a heaven scroll as fast as we can," Kiba said thinking on the simplest level, but still it was an effective plan.

"Kiba think what are the goals," Naruto said not in a stuck up way, but in a way like he was trying to teach him.

"To get the other scroll and bring it to the tower in the center," Kiba said quickly.

"And, the other teams' goal?" Naruto said.

"To get our scroll," Kiba said understanding in his eyes.

"So we have three objectives, keeping our scroll, getting a heaven scroll, and reaching the tower with in 7 days," Naruto said.

"So what is the plan," Kiba asked Naruto and Hinata almost tripped with how the conversation had turned out.

"Hinata, do you have a plan?" Naruto asked with no hesitation and real indication on what happened two days ago.

"I would suggest, I hold the scroll, Kiba in front so he can locate another team, I can see who is coming so, best defense. Naruto should be behind to protect against attack." Hinata said reciting a good tactic.

"I agree with you on who should hold the scroll," Hinata grind with Naruto's praise, " But I would suggest a different plan. I would say we find a good place that is easily defended set up some traps and have you two stay there and defend the scroll. While I go and search for another team and steal their scroll."

"No way," Kiba said adamant, while they were still moving.

"Kiba it makes the most sense. Think about it, Hinata, and you will be the safest if we find a secure location, then I can go on scouting missions to get a scroll. It would be less dangerous if they come looking for our scroll then if we all go to get their scroll and then risking our own." Naruto explained.

"No, Naruto you aren't going after teams of three gennin by yourself." Hinata said adamantly.

"Hinata do you really have that little faith in my abilities." Naruto said a little disappointed in their lack of faith.

"You are underestimating our opponents." Kiba said before Hinata could feel guilty.

"No you are underestimating them, they will exploit our bond with each other to get their means. You will have to trust me. My mode of scouting has me within a fifteen mile radius of the operation center. I send a Kage Buunshin back every fifteen minutes to give you updates on what I run into, and to let you two know that I am alright." Naruto said giving them his general way of scouting.

"No, it is still to dangerous, you could get ambushed and you know that if they caught you we would give them the scroll if it was a trade." Kiba said, Hinata was looking nervous but thinking hard. "If you do that, then it would have to be within a two mile radius."

"That is two small of a distance for running into an enemy with the proper scroll that would never work to the right degree," Naruto complained. "15 miles is the best combination of area and return speed for me. We can argue about this over and over again but if we don't risk a little bit without jeopardizing the mission then we won't grow in terms of strength."

"Then maybe I should go," Kiba said. " I am better at tracking then you are I can follow their scent better, and with Akamaru with me then we could have two against three rather then one against three."

"That would work but Kiba you and Akamaru don't have a good enough reaction to ninjutsu or genjutsu, it would be to dangerous for you," Naruto said looking at his friend.

" What about for you, Akamaru and I at least would have a little bit of warning before we met up with the enemy, you won't," Kiba yelled.

"Kiba keep it quiet we might get attacked," Naruto said giving the signal to stop.

(They are now in the setting where Sakura brought team 7 in the Canon.)

"Naruto you are not doing this," Kiba yelled again.

Hinata was finally done thinking, something that she had pushed to the back of her mind until now had popped up in her head. " So is this what Konoha's Rocker does on missions?" With that elegant statement Naruto froze, you could see the color draining from his face.

"What? Konoha's Rocker. Hinata what are you talking about," Kiba said completely confused.

"Yeah, Hinata what are you talking about?" Naruto said sweating bullets but trying not to look nervous.

"Naruto what has gotten into you," Kiba said looking at how nervous Naruto was.

" Naruto you know exactly what I asked. Is this how Konoha's Rocker does his missions," Hinata repeated. "Naruto stop playing dumb,"

"not now," Naruto said looking down at the ground. "The plan keeps you two about as safe as we can in this forest. I am just thinking what is the best for you two,"

Kiba was thinking, He knew how stubborn Naruto is so there really wasn't a point in arguing with him on this point. "Naruto you are taking off the weights," Kiba said finally agreeing. " you will check back every ten minutes, and last you are going to explain what Hinata means about Konoha's Rocker when we get to the tower,"

This was really the best deal he was going to get, there was no way if he kept on fighting he would end up getting hampered far more then this. "Fine," Naruto said taking of four fifty pound weights, dropping them. "you should probably set up some traps, tell my clone where it is so I don't set them off." With that last statement Naruto disappeared presumably to start his scouting.

(About the weights I will explain about that next chapter.)

"Kiba why did you let him go by himself," Hinata said looking confused. " I expected you two to go and leave me to defend the scroll."

"I let him go Hinata, because his plan does make sense and I have always felt like he was holding something major back. That became even more apparent during the wave mission, when Kurenai-sensei let Naruto stay behind to free Kakashi by himself. Making the rest of us leave with her and Tazuna. He will be perfectly safe, and I feel like I would probably just get in the way."

(Twenty minutes later with Naruto)

"Okay, sending clones every ten minutes is getting really annoying," Naruto said as he sent his clone on its merry way to give Kiba and Hinata the update of nothing is happening. As Naruto was about to speed off again, there was a giant explosion of wind about a mile away from his current position. "Finally something interesting."

Naruto was taking it a little slow just in case that he might be running head first into an ambush. Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto saw a sight that he had thought he would never see. Sasuke on a tree branch, on his knees almost begging for mercy from a Kusa shinobi. It seemed that Sakura was taking care of Shino who was on the ground unconscious."

"All you want is this scroll right," Sasuke said too the stranger Kusa nin.

"Of course," The stranger hissed like a snake. Naruto froze when he heard that noise come from a shinobi. A little reflex that Anko drilled into him.

'If any shinobi hisses like a snake and is your enemy assume that something is terribly wrong and fight with everything you have. Your intent to kill must be as strong as possible. No remorse, no holding back.' Naruto recited in his head.

"Fine, here you go," Sasuke said tossing the scroll to the kusa nin. It took Naruto less then a second to notice that it was a heaven scroll, the scroll his team needed, it took less time for him to start acting. Naruto launched himself from the branch intercepting the scroll halfway between both combatants.

"Thanks Sasuke, if you are just going to throw your scroll away for no reason I will just have to take it," Naruto said doing a 180 in the air landing on a branch so now he was facing the two.

"Naruto you teme(if you want to know it is in Japanese look it up) he is going to kill us if we don't give him the scroll." Sasuke yelled indignant because his only trade option had been stolen away from him.

"Sasuke you idiot, do you really think a ninja that is ready to kill is just going to leave when he gets what he wants. Only Konoha behaves this way, most of the other hidden villages will kill you if you just give up the only thing they are looking for." Naruto said just loud enough for Sasuke and the Kusa nin could hear.

"How right Naruto-kun," The Kusa nin said looking at Naruto.

"Well I am not an idiot... Orochimaru," Naruto said slowly standing up holding a kunai while he put the scroll into his kunai pouch. Then Naruto went to his ankles. " I won't show you any mercy," Naruto dropped four weights and they vanished. Orochimaru was met with a punch that nobody saw coming and was sent rocketing through two extremely thick trees.

"You are strong Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said getting out of the third tree which he was embedded in.

"Sasuke, I never thought that you would be a coward," Naruto said looking at Sasuke one blue eye on him. Naruto clapped his hands together putting his left index finger to his palm. A small puff of smoke later, Naruto was holding his flame drumsticks. Two seconds later an four explosions happened when his weights hit the ground. Naruto was interrupted by three kunai coming out at him from where Orochimaru was a second ago. Naruto channeled some chakra into his hands his drumsticks erupted into flames. Extending a good four inches from the tips creating a sort of short flame sword in each hand. Naruto sliced the kunai in half cutting down speed having them all spread in different directions. "Sasuke if you are just going to stand there, at least stay in one place with Sakura and Shino."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, just stay with your friends out of the way of real shinobi," Orochimaru said as he was doing some handseals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu," Orochimaru slammed his palm into the branch of a near by tree, an enormous snake large enough to eat Naruto, Sasuke, and the tree they were standing on. There was no way to stop the snake with the weapons Naruto was holding right now, and Sasuke was in danger. No matter how much of a prick he was he was still a fellow leaf shinobi. Naruto grabbed his fellow shinobi and with all of his speed moved out of the way of the summoned snake.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura screamed as the snake demolished the tree. At the angle she was in there was no way for her to see that Naruto dragged Sasuke away.

"Sakura calm down, you are in the field you don't want to attract more enemies," Naruto said carrying Sasuke like a rag doll. "Calm down, and try to get Shino up and running, he would be some help in this situation. I will keep him off your ass." Naruto dropped Sasuke who was in shock at the blinding speed Naruto was moving.

"My snake will have fun dealing with those pathetic excuse for gennin." Orochimaru said loud enough for all the gennin to hear, except Shino because he was unconscious..

"I wouldn't bet on it," Naruto said the said snake caught fire. "Orochimaru it is just you and me, you will not touch those gennin under my watch,"

"You won't be able to keep up with a legendary shinobi like me, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said his body extending like a snake turning in and out of the trees at an extreme speed... for anybody else. Naruto moved far faster intercepting Orochimaru's head with a fist sending Orochimaru flying again or more like retracting like a rubber band.

"Really because I think I am keeping up just fine," Naruto said having both his drumsticks disappear into his gloves. His left hand thumb touched the seal naurto put a dribble of chakra into this one. A set of drumsticks with the kanji for wind on them appeared of of his gloves. "I will not let you survive this day," Naruto channeled chakra into the drumsticks the chakra was molding around the drumsticks in a different way then with the ones of fire.

Orochimaru's eyes were jumping out of his skull. "your chakra manipulation is definatley more advanced then any gennin's should be Naruto-kun," Orochimaru was impressed with the power and speed Naruto was showing but Orochimaru was scared, probably for the first time in a really long time. A boy that couldn't be older then fifteen was fighting with ease against his summons and caused some pretty bad physical damage his body. Even though he didn't show it he was in a lot of pain. 'Those two punches could rival what Tsunade could do,'

"You haven't seen anything yet," Naruto said his drumsticks appearing to be little fans now. Naruto vanished appearing right next to Orochimaru slashing at the Sannin with his drumsticks. Orochimaru dodged but the wave of energy Naruto released cut through half of a twenty foot thick tree. And that wasn't the end of it, Naruto kept on swiping at Orochimaru far faster then anyone could have imagined. Orochimaru was probably one of the few enemies that would have survived the onslaught.

"You are no ordinary gennin, Uzumaki Naruto," Orochimaru said out of breath, Naruto was moving so fast that he couldn't even get a single blow in, even when he tried doing a jutsu Naruto was right in his face about to cut him in two.

"You are very good at running away, but that won't save you today," Naruto said as his weapon was about to cleave Orochimaru's head in too."

"Oh won't it," Orochimaru did three handsigns before Naruto could react. Spewing a large amount of fire in the direction of team 7. None of the rookie gennin noticed the fireball as they were all to busy fixing up there injuries or in Sasuke's case awed by the fight.

"You bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath. Forcing his weapon back into his gloves Naruto clapped his hands to disable them. Naruto vanished and reappeared infront of the hurt gennin Naruto did several handseals far to fast for anybody to see. " Futon: Daibokufu no jutsu," (Wind style: giant explosion jutsu,) From Naruto's mouth there was an enormous explosion of wind pushing back the fire until it lost momentum and fell to the forest floor. There was a loud scream coming from the group of defenseless gennin with this Naruto froze, the pitch of the voice was as recognizable to Naruto as if it was a name written on a piece of paper. Naruto turned around seeing Orochimaru's extending neck allowing him to bight Sasuke's neck. Orochimaru retracted his neck and disappeared before Naruto could move. Sasuke collapsed on the ground clenching the spot on his neck with his hands. Naruto was there in a flash quickly removing Sasuke's hand to see what the damage was, what he saw made his blood go cold.

'Curse seal... This is bad,' Naruto said, one of the few things Anko had ever asked of him was to look for a way to remove the seal. The one thing Naruto failed for one of his most precious people. 'I won't be able to remove it but I will contain it.' Naruto went through 30 handseals. This was a sealing technique that didn't require any real writing but a lot of chakra, that was something Naruto had plenty.

"Kyuuhametsu Fuuin," (Nine Fate Seal) Naruto said his hand glowing an ominous blue, a seal on his palm was shining very brightly. Eight stars evenly spaced surrounding a ninth star that was upside down. Naruto placed this seal very carefully on the spot Sasuke had the cursed seal "Fuuin," the power Naruto stored in his palm was released into Sasuke's shoulder leaving the Nine Fate Seal on top of the cursed seal. 'That should keep it from spreading or affecting Sasuke's mind,' Naruto walked over to his weights strapping them on then he walked back to team seven. Sakura was stunned at what Naruto just did.

"Naruto... What are you. You were winning against a shinobi Sasuke didn't have a chance against. What are you," Sakura was looking wide eyed.

"I am the same person that you have known for four years," Naruto said. " I would suggest you go and get your precious Sasuke, I will get Shino and I will show you to my team's camp, you can stay there until they completely recuperate."

"Hai, what did you do to Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked clenching her fist, but holding back as almost anybody could see. 'I can't hurt him right now if he hurt Sasuke-kun, we are alone and he is far stronger then I am,'

"Nothing of any real importance, he should wake up in a day, that mark on his neck would have done a lot of damage to him if I didn't do what I did. Hurry up before more enemies show up," Naruto said, Naruto walked over to his wieghts putting them back on and then went over to Shino and started walking, making sure that Sakura was following him.

(Team 8's camp)

"Naruto is late with the last Shadow clone, do you think something happened to him," Hinata asked looking a little nervous.

"If he is in combat I am sure he might be a little late, wait until the next check in to get nervous." Kiba said getting ready in case that Shadow clone didn't show up.

"There is really no need for that," Naruto cried out in the clearing. Both Hinata and Kiba looked up only to be shocked to see Naruto carrying Shino and Sakura carrying Sasuke. All of team seven looked like they were completely worn out. Naruto just had a light sheen of sweat on his body.

"Naruto what happened." Hinata asked looking confused at the arrival of a battered team seven.

"Nothing of any great importance, Sasuke was about to give their scroll to an enemy shinobi so I helped myself to there scroll and proceed to beat the crap out of the enemy." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Naruto what happened to sending us Kage buunshin in case of trouble." Kiba said angry.

"No time for that, and I could handle him so no big deal." Naruto said waving Kiba off. "We are going to the tower now, we have both scrolls,"

"Wait Naruto give us our scroll back," Sakura said clenching her fist again.

"Why should I," Naruto said annoyed.

"Because it is ours," Sakura said tensing all of her muscles now to pounce.

"Consider it payment for saving you from that enemy and letting you use this camp which is very well protected, I also gave a diagnoses on Shino and Sasuke. Shino was poisoned but his kekai bugs should beable to sort that out and I have him some chakra so his bugs wouldn't eat his and they would focus on the poison. The seal that that foreign ninja put on him is very very bad for the body so I placed that seal on him. Unfortunately that seal won't work completely for twenty four hours, so he will suffer from the side effects of the first seal for about a day," Naruto said. "I mean Sasuke was planing to throw it away so why not throw it away to somebody that you know rather then somebody you don't."

"Give it back," Sakura yelled lunging at Naruto. Hinata had put her in a head lock before Sakura moved three inches.

"Don't attack Naruto," Hinata said throwing Sakura into the tree. "It is ours fair and square get the two scrolls from somebody else."

With that team eight disappeared.

(The tower one day of traveling later)

(After all the tower information, it is the same as in the anime except they arrived there the Second day)

"So we have places to sleep here while we wait for the rest of the participants," Hinata said.

"Okay we are at the tower, Naruto explain what Hinata asked you," Kiba demanded of Naruto.

"uhm, yeah about that..." Naruto said slowly. Clapping his hands together he touched his right middle finger to his palm and his lighting guitar appeared. "Ninpo Ballad of Peace,"

(Song 1)

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

(End song)

Hinata and Kiba were out like a light. To Naruto's surprise they weren't fast enough to stop him. 'Should probably up the wieghts for more training,' Naruto really didn't want to subdue his friends but they needed all the rest they could get before there learned about Konoha's Rocker. Naruto picked his two teammates up and went to the rooms they were allowed to stay in so they could rest properly.

(A/N)

there it is Chapter 14, sorry about it being later but I was having trouble with the fight scene and I still don't think it came out the way I wanted.

To those of you saying Orochimaru was too weak well. The way I see it Orochimaru doesn't do shit. His fights suck, all he does is summon stuff, and use Kusanagi very badly. For the most part without his summons he gets his ass beat so I don't feel bad about doing what I did to him.

I have a problem, that I am hoping you guys might help me with. I need two summon contract ideas and for some reason I really can't come up with two good ones. I don't want them to be too overpowered, just normally overpowered like most contracts are. If people could suggest some that could help my brain to move.

And more music as always.

Thank you everybody that Submitted songs I love you guys for it and I hope you keep on sending.


	15. Chuunin Exams part 3 Secrets

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 15 (Kinda)

(I have realized that I have not said anything about team 8's training and that will kinda be crucial in the next stage so here we go.

(Typical training morning, Naruto)

'Today is a training day,' Naruto thought sitting up in his bed. Naruto got dressed, picking up all of his equipment. Naruto found his weights and strapped two sets on. One set was from Guy, the other was a set team eight had decided as a good idea for training. Naruto added more chakra to the weights guy gave him increasing each weight by 10 pounds for a total of 1750 pounds plus the 200 pounds that team eight were wearing. Naruto knew that the density of his bones had a limit of how much weight they can carry constantly and that was about 550 each, but Naruto wanted to be able to carry some weight other then just his weights. So Naruto was going to leave it at 2000 pounds, with the exception of Guy and maybe Lee, nobody would push it past that.

Naruto took a full one minute to get used to the new weight then he ran to the kitchen.

"Naruto you are up early... Must be a training day," Rin said as she was at the stove cooking some poached eggs and frying up a couple strips of bacon. Rin put the food on the table as soon as it was done. Naruto allowed the food to cool before devouring every last bight.

"How is your chakra control? Ready for major surgery jutsu?" Rin asked joking. This was a game they played every morning.

"Ask me again when the Hachidaime Hokage finished his paperwork and Anko and Yamato have a child," Naruto said. "I am going to meet my team,"

'As soon as I am out of Rin-kaa san's sight, Kage Buunshing, three hundred clones working on jutsu's, seals, and Chakra control today. Taijutsu and Music tomorrow.

(Typical training morning, Hinata)

(7:50 AM)

"Hanabi, give me back my scarf," Hinata yelled at her little sister who had stolen the scarf Naruto threw at the first One Man contest. Hinata had been up since 3:50 AM in the morning when her sister nearly got out of her room with the objective.

"Come on, Hinata just this once," Hanabi begged as she kept on running. "You know how much I love the 'One Man'!"

"No!!" Hinata yelled. This game of cat and mouse was inevitable Hinata was a lot faster then her younger sister. Hinata got her sister into a head lock, yanking the scarf from her grasp. Hinata looked at a clock that was conveniently there '8:10 Hanabi pushed hard today,' "I have to go now,"

"I will get that scarf from you tomorrow Nee-san," Hanabi called to Hinata.

(Typical training day Kiba)

"Kiba get up," Hana yelled at her little brother shoving him in his bed. "You are going to be late,"

"Five more hours," Kiba moaned covering his head with his pillow.

"Akamaru if you would," Hana asked the puppy.

(I will leave that to your Imagination)

(Training ground 8)

(One hour before they met Kurenai)

"Hi guys sorry I'm late, I had to run to the post office," Naruto said running to his teammates.

"All good man, Hinata and I were just disguising what we should do with these weights. The last time we upped the weight was about a month ago, I was thinking that we should increase the weight by 10 pounds each weight." Kiba said.

"But Kiba I told you that is too much, and people would notice if our movements were that slow. Almost doubling the weight is not going to be not noticeable enough for us to just pass as tired or whatever." Hinata said trying to convince Kiba.

"Hinata, Kiba is working for something different then you. He wants to build up muscle mass so his hits are stronger. You want to move faster." Naruto said reasoning with both parties. "Kiba since we wanted to keep the weight about the same then why don't we increase each weight by 5 pounds each. And then we disperse the twenty pounds however we want it OK,"

"Sounds good, as long as we are increasing them," Kiba said already increasing the weights judging by the sudden strain he was under. Hinata did the same, most of the weight in her legs from how she was tensed. Naruto let his arms and legs tense a little harder to seem as if they were getting heavier. Naruto already increased his weights this morning.

"So, for practice, Akamaru and I have some stuff to complete. Pure damage stuff that we can't really have a partner with right now. If you guys could stay out of the way while we practice Gatsuga, an effective taijutsu for the Inuzaka clan." Kiba said.

"Sounds good, but don't over do it right now, we have to keep some energy for whatever Kurenai sensei has planned for us," Naruto said loudly.

"Fine fine." Naruto said to Kiba waving him off. "Now Hinata what do you want to practice."

"The usual," Hinata said smiling at Naruto who was now shivering.

"Taijutsu match. Your jyuken vs mine. Fine with me, but you should develop something for defending against jutsu, Hinata-chan. Please don't beat me too bad, This will be the fiftieth time I think." Naruto said falling into his stance.

"Yes, 45 to me, 5 to you. Try to keep up," Hinata said an evil grin on her face.

( Naruto only trains in this style about one twentieth of the time he is training. Hinata practices this almost 100 of the time so it is only natural that Hinata is better. Plus Naruto is burdened down by a lot more weight then Hinata so a further handicap.)

(Kurenai's training)

Kurenai's training involved much practice on what each individual needed. Kiba a lot of strength and speed training. Hinata assistance with developing her technique in the Jyuuken. Naruto was focusing on chakra control.

Chapter 15

(Real one this time)

(Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.)

Battles to Continue.

(A spare room in the tower.)

'This is so comfortable,' Hinata said cuddling up tighter in a blanket in a soft bed. 'But there was something crucial I had to do. What was it... I know I can't be home or else I probably have been woken up by Hanabi by now, trying to steal the scarf again. Maybe I should ask Naruto-kun to give her one... Wait Naruto-kun...' Hinata sat strait up in her bed looking angry. "Naruto put me to sleep to avoid that question."

"Get back here Naruto!" A yell from outside of Hinata's room came. Hinata quickly went to her door opening it to see Kiba attacking Naruto with kunai which Naruto just dodged. Naruto wasn't trying to cover himself verbally which gave Hinata the impression that Naruto either thought what he did wasn't wrong or that he knew he was very wrong so not bothering to defend himself. "Hinata grab him,"

Naruto looked up at Hinata a huge grin on his face. This gave Hinata the thought. 'He doesn't feel bad for what he did to us... He is going to pay,' Hinata raised her palm about to unleash something she had been working on with her team in secret.

'Oh, crap, Hinata is going to kick my ass now. Body hardening? No that won't work on jyuuken. Maybe I should just surrender and take whatever hell is coming to me. Did I go to far sedating them when we got here... No it is better that they got some rest before they hear to news.' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp splitting pain in his right leg. To anybody that could see chakra there was a chakra spike in Naruto's right leg, exactly where the tenketsu point is. Naruto fell to the ground holding his leg.

"Hinata what was that for," Naruto said attempting to remove the chakra spike with his own chakra.

"What was with putting us to sleep," Hinata said right back sending a second spike into his left hand, a third one into his right hand and a fourth one into his right leg. Hinata crucified Naruto with invisible non physical spikes that flew from her hand.

"Okay that was low, but hitting me with Hakke Haritsuke ( Divination field crucifixion) Is uncalled for," Naruto said unable to move his hands or feet, all of the chakra flow to those area's were cut off by the spikes.

"I will remove the spikes when you answer my question. Those were just to make sure you don't try anything else to stop you from answering us." Hinata said.

"Hinata that was a little mean don't you think, I mean those chakra spikes hurt. You are getting much faster at making them, soon you will be able to use it in serious combat, not just the light sparing we do." Kiba said facing Hinata. "Well now that we have you were we want you, Naruto what did Hinata mean by Konoha's Rocker. That was a name that was pretty famous in the chuunin ranks a couple of years ago, or so Nee-chan tells me. He is supposed to be some serious ninja, beats just about every opponent then disappears. Apparently a lot of the female chuunin closer to our age are completely obsessed with him. Even Nee-chan has a thing for him," Kiba said.

Naruto mentally groaned. 'this is going to get awkward. And why does this always happen to me," Naruto said in his head. "Well about all of this, do we really have to talk abou this right now,"

"Naruto-kun, I have disabled your hands and you legs so you can't escape, do you really think you can weasel out of this." Hinata asked an almost sadistic smile on her face. This looked very out of place on her angelic face.

"Okay, okay, calm down Hinata-chan," Naruto said close to panic to think what Hinata would do to him. "You want to know about the shinobi known as Konoha's Rocker. Who has been out of circulation of advanced missions for five years now. Uses music as his weapon, supposed to be extremely loyal to his friends, rumored to be about 14," Naruto waited and saw the look of comprehension in their eyes. "The shinobi that work and was trained by Anbu. Who works tirelessly to become the strongest Shinobi of our time. Do you guys need more info to figure out the connection."

"So this guy taught you," Kiba said shocked. Naruto would have fallen backwards if he wasn't flat on the ground.

"No Kiba, Naruto is Konoha's Rocker," Hinata said astounded by what her teammate/crush was aside from the band the 'One Man,'

"Yes, Now Hinata if you would remove these things from my limbs they are starting to fall asleep," Naruto said as he struggled to use his fingers.

"WHAT!!" Kiba yelled. "You are a high class Anbu and you never told us, what other secrets do you have, don't tell me you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune too."

This Knocked Naruto silent which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata and Kiba.

"You aren't the Kyuubi no Kitsune are you?" Hinata said scared now.

"No. you kidding me, why would you say that, do I look like a fifty foot demon fox," Naruto said to the Relief of Hinata and Kiba. 'Minus well get this all out, if they hate me I will just have to accept it.' "I contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon into a new born on October 10th. This new born had the be born that day or else the seal would have failed releasing the Kyuubi back into the world. I was the only baby that was born that day as far as I know. There might have been some other reason that I was chosen but well,"

Hinata and Kiba were now stunned into silence.

"If you guys hate me now, don't worry about it, as soon as Hinata removes these spikes and we are done with this exam, if you guys want I will leave you two alone and never bother you again but..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are to be executed for breaking the Sandaime Hokages law regarding the knowledge of the Kyuugi no Kitsune." A Chuunin that was apparently observing the Second exam appeared out of no where.

"Let me get this strait, you are going to execute me for giving my own secret to my friends. Wow, that is pretty messed up. Well if you really want to do it then do it, I am unable to move or do any jutsu to escape, execute me if your really want." Naruto said not even the remotest bit scared he was about to blast the chakra spikes out of his system anyway.

"My pleasure Kyuubi," the Chuunin charged to attack Naruto, to be intercepted by Kiba nailing the chuuning in the stomach sending him into a wall.

"Hake Haritsuke," Hinata said nailing the chuunin to the wall with chakra.

"You will not touch our friend," Kiba said Akamaru growling as if he was about to attack.

"Naruto you idiot do you really think that we would see you as the demon. We have been through to much for us to hate you. Even if you were the demon." Hinata said undoing the chakra spikes in Naruto's hands and feet.

"Seriously, if Akamaru likes you, I trust you. I trust you with my life," Kiba said as Akamaru jumped onto Naruto and started licking his face.

Naruto started to cry "Thanks guys, you don't know how much that means to me.". This was the first time really Naruto showed any emotion of pain in front of his team, this was possibly the first time since he was Six. After about a minute Naruto calmed down sitting up. "Okay, well we have a couple of days before the exam ends so, what do you guys want to do.

(Information about the preliminaries. Five day's later)

"What that is no fair, Why do we have to do this now, most of us have had to fight every single day of the second exam, why do we have to fight now. It isn't fair since some of the teams have had some time to rest," Sakura stated to the Proctor who was coughing very badly. Sakura with her new short haired look was glaring at team eight.

Naruto was surprised that they managed to get two scrolls 'but they aren't much of a threat anyway. With the exception of Shino.' Naruto thought.

"That is their prize for finishing early," The coughing Proctor said. (Hayate). "Now everybody up to the balcony, except for Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi,"

The match began and nothing really interesting happened in the beginning. Yoroi used a chakra stealing jutsu on Sasuke but that failed miserably. Sasuke saw the chakra in Yoroi's hand and refused to let him touch him.

Team eight was standing on the second level watching Sasukes fight. He was using several large scale Katon jutsu. Naruto was looking closely to see if the cursed seal was acting up through the Nine Fate seal, but so far nothing. Naruto hated to think about it but. 'Sasuke is either getting better or I was blinded by his superiority complex but he is very skilled for a gennin.'

"Naruto can I talk to you," Kakashi said as he walked up to team 8.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said walking to his surrogate older brother. "I assume that this has something to do with the cursed seal on Sasuke."

"Yes, what seal did you place on it," Kakashi asked strait to the point.

"The Kyuhametsu fuuin," Naruto stated. " it was something I developed for the cursed seal, but doesn't work on seals that are set." Naruto said disappointed. " Sasuke had it placed seconds before I placed my seal on top of it. It is contained by the chakra I put into it and is renewed by Sasuke's chakra. This was my first test so I was observing to see if there were any side effects, so far nothing.

"Anko had you think this up didn't she," Kakashi asked.

"Well she asked me if I could try and do something about it. This is the best I could come up with, and it can't help Anko so I failed this time. But I will find a way to remove the seal." Naruto said.

"Would you think another seal would improve yours," Kakashi asked.

"No, that would be redundant." Naruto said. "I would just keep an eye out on Sasuke incase my seal fails. This is the first test trial,"

"Okay, we should watch the matches." Kakashi said.

"Agreed." Naruto said. "I need to know the info on my competition."

(I prefer not to re-type all the matches that are more or less the same. So I will just say who wins.

Sasuke Vs. Yoroi Sasuke

Shino Vs. Zaku Shino

Misumi Vs. Kankuro Kankuro

Temari Vs. Tenten Temari

Sakura Vs. Ino Ino (Split personality never happened.)

Kin Vs. Shikamaru Shikamaru)

"And the next fight will be." Hayate said as everybody looked at the board. Two names came out, 'Inuzaka Kiba Vs. Akamichi Chouji.'

"Good, I finally get to go. I was getting antsy," Kiba said cracking his neck as he walked down the stairs. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket running to Naruto who picked up the puppy.

"Well I guess I am doing this alone," Kiba said non-consequentially.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me I have to go against Kiba, that is just unfair. Why couldn't I have gone against Sakura I mean I probably would have had a chance." Chouji said seconds away from giving up.

"Chouji if you do your best to go against Kiba it is all you can eat Barbecue." Asuma said.

"Yes Barbecue Barbecue Barbecue Barbecue Barbecue ," Choji chanted as he went down to the arena.

"Kiba-kun, do your best," Hinata called to Kiba.

"Kiba don't underestimate your opponent, You have to fight as hard as you can no matter what happens." Naruto said.

"You got it," Kiba said giving a victory sign to his team.

"Barbecue barbecue barbecue," Choji kept on chanting.

"If both of you are ready. Begin," Hayate said coughing all the way.

Choji instantly preformed one hand seal his body enlarging into a large ball. "Ninpo multi-size no jutsu." Choji pulled his limbs and heads into his body. " Akamichi Taijutsu style Meat tank," Choji rolled forward with amazing force, but there was little speed behind the force. Kiba jumped out of the way of the on coming meat ball.

"Choji you are so slow," Kiba laughed as he moved in speeds that transended Choji's and impressed all of the gennin and some of the jounin.

(In the stands)

"Kiba has gotten much faster. Or maybe what we are comparing him with isn't all that fast," Kakashi said to the jounin in general.

"Chouji isn't slow," Asuma said defending his student.

"And what training have you done with him to make you know anything about his speed?" Kurenai asked knowing full well that Asuma didn't do anything with his students.

"Well, I..." An explosion interrupted Asuma as Choji plowed into the wall creating a massive crater.

(Back in the arena)

Kiba was having a little bit of trouble coming up with a good way to attack the rolling mass of destruction. So far Kiba has tried Kunai and Shurriken which both of which just bounced off of him. A normal punch, kick, or bite would just get them flattened. Kiba was reluctant to use an explosive note because that would do much more then subdue Choji which would be really bad.

"I guess I have no choice," Kiba muttered to himself. Kiba waited for Choji standing next to wall, then jumped out of the way just before he would have been crushed by Choji. As everything turned out Choji was embedded into the wall. "Gatsuga," Kiba's body became a vortex of destruction focused on the meatball. When said vortex was cleared Choji sat seemingly unconscious as Kiba walked away.

"Victory... Kiba," Hayate said coughing.

"Go Kiba!!" Naruto yelled jumping with excitement.

"Good job Kiba-kun," Hinata said just as glad but more calmly then Naruto.

"Yeah seriously, do you really think that I was going to lose." Kiba said.

"Not really," Naruto said smiling while Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms.

"The next match will be..." Hayate said as team eight was distracted with their own conversations. "Hyuuga Hinata vs. Rock Lee,"

"Yosh I get to show my youthfulness, but I so wished that I wasn't facing a girl... It is so unyouthful to harm a girl," Lee was complaining.

"But Lee my most youthful student if you don't go as hard as you can, that would also be most unyouthful." Guy said. "You are in a lose lose situation."

As Lee and Guy were talking about the flames of youth Naruto was giving Hinata some advice.

"He is very fast from what I can tell," Naruto said, "He is extremely solid taijutsu but only in Iron fist and with your Byakugan you have an advantage there. My suggestion would be to take him out fast. From what I can hear he has some... reluctance in fighting konoichi so you can use that to your advantage."

"Naruto do you really think that I can win," Hinata said nervous wanting some comfort.

"I am giving you as much of an advantage as I can, it is all up to you. Don't bother with the palm strike to his chest, he will just dodge that. My suggestion would be... use the Hakke: Rokujyuuyon sho ( Divination field 64 strike) Incapacitate him fast. You will win, but if you don't no big deal we will just be on a gennin team together for a little while longer,"

The word 'Together' encouraged Hinata as she walked down to the arena. Lee wasn't looking to enthusiatic.

"Both combatants ready... Begin," Hayate coughed getting out of the two gennin's range. It was a fast fight.

"Jyuukenpo: Hakke Rokujyuuyon sho,(This one is an established move of the Jyuuken style so it gets the Jyuukenpo thing in the beginning)" Hinata said getting into the stance then launching herself at Lee who was in a mental conflict of it is youthful this and it isn't youthful that. "Two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes, sixty four strike."

Lee never had a chance, Hinata made it so he couldn't move at all but for that most part she avoided any point that would have caused Lee too much harm. Lee was unconscious on the floor when Hayate called.

"Winner Hinata," Hayate coughed.

'Guy you have to clear Lee on the point of hitting a girl in a combat scenario is perfectly okay. If you fixed that problem earlier as you should have Lee would probably have won that competition.' Naruto thought as he congratulated Hinata on her victory. One thing Naruto noticed was that the Hyuuga boy on Guy's team was glaring at Hinata in rage but also with a small level of respect. 'That look in his eyes, I should defiantly stop him before he hurts Hinata and himself.'

"Next round. Dosu vs Naruto," Hayate said just loud enough for Naruto to snap out of his thought.

"hm, my turn," Naruto said as he casually jumped from the watching balcony into the arena, but then slipped on a well placed banana peel and fell on his but, everybody in the stadium was either laughing so hard that they were falling on the floor or wondering where the banana peel had come from.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, if a banana peel can stop you then what do you think a person will be able to do to you," Dosu said. "You should just give up."

"What you are from the sound village I hate you guys," Naruto said getting up looking at the proctor for the sign to begin.

"You will probably hate us even more after I beat you," Dosu said quitely ' I have to beat him so I can continue to the next round to fight Sasuke so I can prove myself to Orochimaru-sama,'

"I doubt it," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"What that I can beat you," Dosu said as if he expected that.

"No, that I can hate your village more then I do now," Naruto said starting to bounce on the ball of his feet.

"both combatants ready... Begin," Hayate said again getting out of the way of the fighting. Dosu charged Naruto attempting to punch Naruto in the face but Naruto dodged moving back just a little bit.

Dosu's bandages moved a little as if he was smiling now.

"Oh, so that is your attack. Pretty good, but not very interesting," Naruto said rubbing his right ear. "Using that bell thing on your arm is a pretty significant attack directly to someones ear. If the persons ear can't keep up with it. A person's ear can be trained however to hear very noises at that frequency with years of hard work. Even so too many of those and even I will start losing my balance and what not. But do you know why I hate your village so much,"

"Who the cares," Dosu attacked again with his ringing punch. At exactly the same time Naruto snapped his fingers and this time didn't even comment on the noise from the bell thing.

"It is because my jutsu's are classified with this piece of shit thing you call an attack. Your entire villages attacks are so simplistic and then my jutsu are classified as the same thing. You have no idea ho much that Pisses me off," Naruto said snapping his fingers after every three words or so. "That stupid ringing punch thing that you do is canceled if somebody can find out what it is and then makes a slightly louder sound to cancel yours out. Normally I wouldn't even bother using my jutsu to defeat somebody with a sound ability, you just aren't worth it. And I see no reason that I should break that way of thinking." Naruto moved and within six strikes completely immobilized Dosu with his variation on Jyuuken. Dosu laid unconscious when Hayate called the match.

Naruto walked up to his team taking a quick look around to see people's reaction to what he did. Sasuke was stubbornly impressed as hard as he was trying not to. Sakura was pissed that Naruto's entire team had made it through this preliminary after they stole their scroll. Shino was... Shino. Shikamaru was looking impressed but didn't seem to care. Ino was looking at Naruto with a strange look Naruto couldn't place it was somewhere between curiosity and ... something else. His team was looking unsurprised and happy that he made it through. Naruto looked around to see guy yelling something about Naruto not using the Iron fist while Kakashi ignored him. Kurenai was talking to Asuma about something. The only person that was acting extremely strangely was the Hyuuga boy on Guy's team. He was glaring at Naruto with hatred that was the only way Naruto could explain the glance of pure loathing in the boy's eyes.

"The final match, Hyuuga Neji and Sabuku no Gaara please take your places," Hayate said.

'This match is set, there is no way that Neji... yeah Neji can win this match. As a Hyuuga genning he hasn't learned any long distance moves and as far as I can tell Gaara's sand can block most projectiles, not that I used that many on him in Suna. So Neji really doesn't have a chance no mater what he does since he won't be able to touch Gaara's skin with jyuuken.' Naruto watched as the slaughter kept on going. Neji was thrown against several walls into the floor but he stayed consious. Neji attempted to use his jyuken and his speed together but it was hopeless. This went on for five minutes before Naruto realized something. 'Gaara is going to kill him, and in this chuunin exam there really isn't much that the jounin and hokage can do about it. We signed the wavers in the beginning of this part and they still apply because it is part of the second exam. Shit... I can stop Gaara myself but then I would be disqualified from continuing on to the third exam. Music... Gaara said something along the lines that it calms him down. But will they think that it is affecting Gaara into weakening. No anyone who knows how my jutsu works would know that it works on everyone except for me within a certain radius. But then I blow my cover of being a normal gennin. Well Sakura and Sasuke probably figured it out but they would think I am just an extreme ninja. My team knows what I am in my entirety, Shino knows my advanced ninja status. But what I prove if I help Neji is going to be who I am outside of being a Shinobi. I will never have any peace...'

Naruto was watching Neji get cacooned in sand still stubbornly staying in the competition.

'Screw peace,' Naruto thought doing a Kage buunshin.

"Naruto what are you doing," Kurenai said as she say the four Naruto's.

"Saving his life," Naruto said one of his clones turning into a drum set with Henge. Naruto and his clone that weren't on the drums took out two guitars and started to play.

(SONG HERE. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. For all of the people who think this song is over used or boring or whatever. Think about Gaara's life and then compare it to this song.)

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I'll walk alone!

(End Song)

Naruto was completely absorbed by his song not noticing if what happened in the match or watching the people around him. For the most part people were staring at Naruto as he played his song. Gaara though looked like a sense of self was in his eyes now he was looking around for the source of the music content letting Neji stay in the cocoon of sand and Gaara was called the winner.

For the most part for the people that didn't know. Were either thinking or asking other people ' Isn't that the New One Man song,' Of the people that didn't know how Naruto could play a 'One Man' Song included. Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, The Hokage plus his gaurds, and the Sand siblings.

For the most part people saw exactly what Naruto was in terms of his non-shinobi life. When Naruto ended his song and looked to see if it had the desired result he dismissed his clones and put his guitar back into his scroll. Naruto looked at everybody staring at him and he looked non-plussed.

"Naruto what is your connection with the 'One Man,' Sakura demanded of him screaming so loud that almost nobody heard Hayate call the match. And the medical nin were trying to get Neji out of the cacoon of sand. Everybody was listening hard including most of the Hokage's guard. The Sarutobi really didn't care.

"Well isn't that obvious," Hinata said quickly trying to cover for Naruto. "He is their biggest fan..." This was met by a silence so deep if you listened closely you could hear the crickets.

"Yeah right no fan no matter how insane they are, can't reproduce it like that." Sasuke said.

"It is..." Hinata looked at Naruto who shushed her.

"Hinata it is fine, I guess my secret is finally out." Naruto said. "I am The 'One Man,'" Everybody looked completely shock to find that a gennin for that most in the room knew was part of a famous band.

"So what do you do guitar, base, drums, vocals?" Sasuke said as if trying to find some flaw in Naruto's logic.

"... Okay Sasuke think... My band is called The 'ONE Man,'" Naruto said seriously questioning Sasuke's intellect right now.

"If everybody is done reveling in what a genin does in his free time can we please get to an explanation of the last part of the chuunin exam.

(Explaination of the last chuunin exam.)

(Kiba Vs. Naruto)

(Shikamaru vs Temari)

(Sasuke Vs. Gaara)

(Shino Vs. Kankuro)

(Hinata Vs. Ino)

"Well it looks like you are my first opponent Naruto..." Kiba looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, we absolutely have to do our best," Naruto said slightly regretfully. " Since this is a show more then an actual contest. Lets make that one battle grand enough so both of us are guaranteed to continue to Chuunin no matter who wins,"

"Yeah... And no matter what happens in the fight. No hard feelings." Kiba said smiling at Naruto while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Of course," Naruto said.

"I am glad I won't have to fight Naruto-kun until the end." Hinata said.

"Yeah you lucked out for this one," Kiba said mentally cursing his luck.

"As long as we all train this entire month we will be prepared for just about everything." Naruto said happily. "I have to talk to the Hokage about something... I will see you guys soon,"

(Five minutes later when everybody cleared out of the tower.)

"Well Naruto, I am surprised to find out what you do in your free time," Sarutobi said looking at Naruto.

"I do have a life outside of being a Shinobi, Oji-san," Naruto said in his usual familiar tone. "I have something to ask you,"

"Of course Naruto what is it," The old man asked.

"I have a sort of personal mission that I am going to get done in this month, if you could hold back on any missions you have for me including the non excusable D-rank" Naruto said.

"Of course, you are free from mission so you can continue training for the exams so that is no problem. But what is this personal mission of yours." The Hokage asked.

"Nothing that you have to worry about." Naruto said. "I am also going to need permission from you to go to Tea country, There are a couple things that are rumored to be there and I would like to pick them up."

"Can you tell me what these things are." Sarutobi asked.

"Not really because the more people that know about it then the more chance that someone else will get what I want. You won't be disappointed with what I bring back if I can find the." Naruto said.

"Naruto you are telling me, it isn't like I will tell the entire village." The Sandaime tried to convince Naruto to confide in him.

"I haven't forgotten how Anbu works Hokage-sama." Naruto said. "And it is fairly likely that they might let it slip with some sake or beer. So will you let me go, even if you don't give me your permission I would still go. Come back, and probably be executed for leaving the village for like two weeks if I am lucky."

"that wouldn't happen Naruto. I wouldn't allow it." Sarutobi said.

"Well you wouldn't but I am sure the council is looking for a good reason to do it. So will you let me go." Naruto said.

"Fine Naruto but you should go with somebody, if not for any other reason then for company." The Hokage said.

"People would just slow me down and time is of the most importance right now. I am going to stay here for three days to get some things in order, then on the fourth day I go," Naruto said.

"Does Rin know what you are up too," The Hokage asked.

"No, but she won't find out until I am gone. I will leave her a note. And if she finds this out from your of your Anbu that are listening right now then, well I will probably torch what you keep in the camouflaged drawer on the right hand side with the intruder seal on it." With that elegant statement Naruto Shushined away. What Naruto forgot about when he pulled off his little stunt revealing himself as the 'One Man,' What that two of the biggest gossips were in the tower. As he was doing what ever he does when he wants to relax (Plays music). Sakura and Ino were busy spreading the news that Naruto was 'One Man'

(A/N)

Here is the update. Please read and review. When you are thinking of Naruto's strength think about this. He has been training for five years since he left Anbu HQ every day that he is training is about 8 hours long. Every time he trains he uses 300 Kage buunishin so lets do that math here.

3008365(days in a year)5 4,380,000 hours of practice on his technique. He increases his weights by about five pounds too about 2000 pounds. His muscles are healed by the Kyuubi with the rapid healing thing( Developed from his first 6 years of abuse).

There is going to be a couple of chapters before the third part of the chunnin exams just to let you know. I might also slow down because I have a new idea for a fan fiction and I want to see how it turns out.

For Kingdom Hearts fan look for my new fan fiction ' Mugan' when it comes out which will hopefully be by next week.

My love for you all that donate music Ideas as always.


	16. Gift and Proving ground

Rock band Anbu-style

Chapter 16

Excitement of Gifts.

(Song one = Hero by Nickleback)

(Song two = Believe by Yellow Card)

(In Naruto's room)

Naruto was sleeping rather peacefully the day after the exams. He was bundled very tightly in his blankets not wanting to move. Naruto was insanely comfortable and probably going to be late to what he had to do that day. But it was just to nice to get up. There was a knocking on his door which with his ninja reflexes got him straight up in bed breaking the spell of peace over the room.

"I will be out in a minute," Naruto said groggy getting dressed automatically. Strapping most of his weaponry, but not really thinking. Naruto finished and opened the door still kind of out of it. An extremely loud screeching assaulted Naruto's ears. This effectively woke Naruto completely awake and he was able to take everything in at once. 'Okay there are girls in my home screaming their lungs out, all of them seem to be about 15 through 18 years old, why are they acting like this... Oh yeah my secrets is blown. So major fans of the 'One Man,' have entered my home. Wonder why Rin Kaa-san let them in, well I have things to do,' Naruto thought this in about one second training from stressful situations. "Well better get on with my day," Naruto said as if this was nothing new.

(Hyuuga compound)

Hanabi was on the phone with one of her classmates at the Academy. Hinata was eating her breakfast, when a scream from Hanabi mad Hinata drop her toast. Hianta was out of her seat about to rush to her sister's aid when Hanabi rushed into the kitchen tackling Hinata to the ground. Hanabi was sitting on Hinata's stomach bouncing lightly.

"Are the rumors true," Hanabi squealed. The silence that filled the room afterward was palpable Hinata was startled into silence. First that Hanabi had tackled her to ask a question which Hanabi would usually have more dignity, and second Hanabit squealed. The calm cool, collected Hanabi was excited enough to squeal something amazing must have happened.

"what rumors?" Hinata asked with a slight wheeze because Hanabi's wieght was on her stomach.

"that your teammate Uzumaki Naruto is the band the 'One Man!'," Hanabi squealed again. "Well I guess since it is news to the village then it is probably news to you too," Hanabi amended seeing the shocked look on Hinata's face.

"No, I knew for a really long time..." Hinata said. " It is just how did you find out so quickly. The secret was leaked yesterday."

"Two gennin konoichi have been plastering every poster board and shouting it with a megaphone." Hanabi said. "At least that is what Koyuki said,"

'Sakura and Ino,' Hinata thought scornfully.

"Why didn't you tell me about Naruto," Hanabi demanded of her older sister.

"It wasn't my secret to give," Hinata said. "I respect his privacy,"

"There is a limit to privacy, something that big should be spilled right away," Hanabi said to her sister.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would be so excited about this news, I mean you two have met, you know him fairly well... It isn't like he has changed at all. You just know more about him now." Hinata said shrugging it off but silently thinking. 'YOU WILL NOT GET HIM, HE IS MINE. MY PRECIOUS.'

"What is that noise," Hanabi said looking up at the rising roar coming from outside.

"I don't know, but I might have a guess," Hinata said looking slightly nervous as she walked out to find out what the sound was. If it was what she thought it was then the road to Naruto's heart has definitely become harder to get to the end. What Hinata saw made her blood run cold. Naruto was surrounded by 15 screaming girls three of which were grabbing him around the neck. Naruto was trying to extricate himself from the group. Naruto struggled through the crowed for a couple of minutes when he finally did it and walked through the gates of the Hyuuga compound. The girls stayed at the gate most of them thinking, 'This is the Hyuuga compound if I go in there I will get killed. Ninja's a dangerous.'

"Hi Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, How are you two?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the death glares Hinata and Hanabi were getting from Naruto's fan club.

"We are fine... Are you okay with... that... crowd," Hinata asked hesitantly trying to control her anger while in her mind, 'those stuck up bitches, how dare they be that close to Naruto-kun, they don't even really know him,' Hinata was also getting a lot of glares at her for even implying that the group of girls were getting in the 'One Man's' way.

"Them, they are fine a little impeding, but no real big deal," Naruto said "Truthfully all the attention is kind of nice. Even though they only see me as what I do not what I am. I have something for you but lets get out of their sight. Don't want them becoming jealous,"

"Okay," Hinata said her mind going into overdrive with the possibilities as she lead Naruto to a quieter spot. ' I wonder what it could be, a bracelet, a ring, a crown, a necklace, his heart in a box (I watched the third Pirates of the Caribbean)'

Naruto followed Hinata, Hanabi following Naruto. Hanabi was seeing naruto in a new light.

'Wow I never really saw him as anything other then Hinata's teammate, now though... I don't know. Hinata's feelings for him are clear... Should I try and help things along. And then if it doesn't work out would it be okay for me to steal him for myself. I wouldn't want to be my sister's competition for his heart of anything,' Hanabi thought.

When Hinata stopped, Naruto took out his storage scroll and pressed a seal. What came out were two stinger-like claws. Looking like three loosely curled cones fitted together. The point was over the index finger. The point itself is about 6 or 7 inches long and wickedly sharp. The uppermost curl of the stinger has a nice black swirl pattern on it, sweeping up to a tip which is connected to a fat, bee-stripped wrist bracelet by a looping chain and a tighter black band. (For Bleach fans think Soi-fon's Shikai except two of them)

"I figured that you could use a weapon, even though Jyuuken doesn't really need it," Naruto said shrugging. "This way you don't always have to use chakra especially if you don't care if the person you fight dies. The claw at the end can retracts so you can just use normal Jyuken with them on. All you have to do is focus chakra into the back of you hand and the claw should retract or extend it what ever you really need for it to do. It won't rust, or break I put some seals on it so it might feed a little on you chakra when you have it one so I would make sure that the seals are all good before using it in battle or it might steal your chakra when you really need it. I had these ready since before the Suna mission, but there hasn't been a good time for me to give it to you. Use it as a trump card but also make sure that you know exactly how to use it."

"Thank you Naruto You really shouldn't have. I will put it to good use." Hinata said slightly mournful that it wasn't jewlery but she was happy with this.

"Hinata-sama... is there a reason for the massive crowd of girls in front of the main gate... YOU!!!" Neji was calm until he saw Naruto. Neji attempted to strike Naruto with a jyuuken palm strike but Naruto manage to dodge it and grab Neji by the wrist.

"Perfect Jyuuken, rythem set," Naruto said looking at Neji who tried to get his hand free from Naruto.

"Neji-san, stop it," Hanabi said shocked that a branch member would do that to a guest of the main branch. Neji kept on going with his free arm while Naruto dodged, quite an accomplishment considering Naruto still managed to keep a grip on Neji's wrist. "Hinata nee-san stop them,"

"What, oh that. Nothing wrong with that," Hinata said supremely unconcerned with her cousin attacking her teammate/crush.

"How can you say that." Hanabi was shocked at her sister's reaction to her crush being in DANGER.

"Naruto-kun is used to jyuken strikes, he practices with me when ever we both have the time. I wouldn't be worried I move faster then Neji," Hinata said.

"May I ask what that was for or should I just leave and wonder?" Naruto asked a little coldly looking at Neji. What Naruto got was a palm strike aimed from his face. Naruto caught it by the wrist again glaring at him. "Seriously now that you made it clear you don't want me to go because you want to beat on me, Why did you do that,"

Grunts were the only thing that Naruto could hear. Naruto sighed letting Neji go. Neji attacked again almost as soon as his arms were free. Naruto blocked every strike that was thrown at him waiting for Neji to get tired from the constant assault.

(10 Minutes later)

"Are you done yet," Naruto said bored as he fell into a rhythm of blocking all of the strikes open handed looking very much like the Hyuuga's jyuuken except that Naruto was completely relaxed. Sweating profusely Neji just kept on attacking.

"Hinata-chan, Do you know what time Kiba usually wakes up when we aren't supposed to be meeting?" Naruto asked Hinata paying Neji no attention as he blocked and dodged all of Neji's attacks.

"About 11 o'clock I think." Hinata said completely unconcerned with what Naruto and Neji were doing.

"What time is it now?" Naruto asked side stepping Neji who was attempting to strike his tenketsu points.

"About 10," Hinata said as she ate the rest of her breakfast.

"Good so I have time to kill," Naruto said blocking both of Neji's arms.

"What is all the racket," a voice came from the house. Everybody except for Neji looked his way Naruto dodging several strikes while he did it. Hyuuga Hiashi was standing there looking at the Hyuuga prodigy Hyuuga Neji being toyed with by the village pariah. His look was cold. "Neji stop,"

Neji about to strike Naruto in the back stopped mid movement. "Yes Hiashi-sama," Neji said turning to the clan head and bowing.

"Ohayo Hiashi-san," Naruto said perfectly polite now facing the Hyuuga head.

"Tou-sama," Hinata and Hanabi said at about the same time.

Arms crossed Hiashi asked."I ask again what did we have here?"

"Nothing of any consequence," Neji and Naruto said at the same time. Neji said this more on the lines of politeness rather then anything else, Naruto really meant it.

"that was actually more of a rhetorical question but I am glad that you two seem to think that. That was an interesting sparring match, but Neji I am a little unimpressed with your performance." Hiashi said.

"I will meet your approval next time you see me show my skill," Neji said.

"As it should be," Hiashi said, "please go on with your business, and do not attempt to attack a guest again."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji left.

"Now, Uzumaki-san... That was an impressive display," Hiashi said "your teacher must have been exceptional."

"I never had a teacher," Naruto said cooly. "I learned mostly from watching. The concept of your style was very interesting, I was absorbed by it."

"Was it my daughter that first sparked your interest or was it someone else," Hiashi asked. The extremely tense Hinata was now bouncing up and down on the ball of her toes trying to get Naruto's attention without her father noticing. If Naruto spoke the truth now, people would be in danger.

"I was interested in jyuuken before I met Hinata-chan," Naruto said. " Since it is most forcefully part of your bloodline and you clan, if you wish for me to stop using it then I would agree to stopping."

"I would not wish to handicap your from the taijutsu style that interested you," Hiashi said. "But you still avoid the question, I would like to know who showed you enough jyuuken to surpass the Hyuuga prodigy,"

"Hyuuga prodigy... I have never actually beat your nephew, you stopped our little sparing match before there could have been a decisive winner. And as a prodigy I thought he wouldn't focus so intently on something that is almost worthless to his style." Naruto said crossing his hands, legs tensing slightly anticipating something bad to happen.

" and that would be..." Hiashi was curious, a flaw with a prodigy's area of expertise impossible.

"He focuses so much on strength. The jyuuken style doesn't need strength to be effective or at least you don't need as much as he seems to deem necessary. His control is exceptional so I can't fault him for that, but his speed is lacking, lacking in the extreme. Every one of his strikes I would have had enough time to strike him three times. But his blows were so much stronger then they need to be I needed to push a little to block his strikes. Jyuuken's name implies that you don't need much force behind the strike yet he doesn't seem to understand that," Naruto said slightly confused as to why Neji was considered a genius.

"His jyuuken is very strong for his age, he defeats everyone in his age group including," Hiashi was looking at Hinata who had stopped trying to get Naruto's attention and looked ashamed of herself.

Looking at Hinata curiously Naruto was seriously confused now. "Hinata what have you been showing your family?"

"What do you mean," Hiashi looked suspicious of Naruto now. " Hinata is under the strictest training the Hyuuga clan can provide. Her improvement has been... lacking we are seriously considering stripping her of the clan heir."

"Okay seriously Hinata what have you been showing them? Or more accurately what haven't you been showing them?" Naruto said confused and a little worried about Hinata. "If your father thinks this low of you, don't hide everything you can do. I know you don't want to hurt your family but this is not the best way to make sure of that,"

"What are you talking about Naruto-san," Hiashi asked curious and distracted.

"Hinata defeats me when ever we practice. So far we have practiced 51 times, I have won 5 of them." Naruto said getting a non-believing look. "I would probably on any other day be willing to argue the point with you Hiashi-san, but I do have other places I need to be and my... admirers are blocking your main gate so I think it would be best if I went on my way. A suggestion for you, take it or not, I believe that your clan would fair better against large masses of opponents, summons, and demons, if you advised them to learn Ninjutsu or Genjutsu rather then only allowing them the practice and learn more jyuuken. Later this month I am going to see if I can help Hinata-chan in that area, with or without your permission. The question you should think of when you are thinking of my suggestion... What was your clan able to do to protect your families against the Kyuubi no Kitsune," With that last remark Naruto left leaving a stunned Hinata and a contemplative Hiashi.

'He may have a point... Oh crap forgot to force him to tell me who taught him... Maybe next time he comes by to see Hinata.' Hiashi thought.

(Inuzaka compound)

"ugggh," Kiba thought turning over in his bed looking at the clock next to his bed. '11:00 to early to wake up after a work day. I am going back to sleep,'

(Two blocks away from the Inuzaka compound)

'Okay I am starting to think that I have been to harsh on Sasuke when he complains about fangirls,' Naruto thought as it took him an hour to get to the Inuzaka compound, something that would normally take fifteen minutes if he was going at a slow pace. Naruto was finally getting a little fed up.

"Could you ladies please, stop crowding around me quite so much," Naruto said out loud enough for everybody to here him. "I have things to do, and no offense to any of you this is getting rather annoying."

"We won't let you go," One of the more clingy girls tried to laughs broke out from Naruto.

"I could have left all of you any time that I wanted to, it would have been fairly easy to get away from you but I didn't because I had some tolerance for it. But I do have things to do so I am going to get them done," Naruto said disappearing in a shushin.

"What where did he go," Was the general out cry from the more die hard fans of the one man, the calmer ones seemed to realize that Naruto didn't want to be crowded and were planing to back off and probably watch from a distance.

(Front door of the Inuzaka compound)

Naruto appeared leaving a couple of leaves on the door step. 'Hopefully that won't make me seem like a jerk,' Naruto knocked on the door hoping who he wanted to talk to would open the door. Kiba's family was a little energetic to put it mildly. Kiba's mother Tsume was rather energetic to Naruto encouraged him to be around Kiba as much as possible as if his personality would rub off on Kiba.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," Tsume said in her jounin uniform. "What can I do for you."

"Hello Tsume-san I was wondering if Kiba is home?" Naruto asked, he was getting an uncomfortable feeling like he was going to be attacked at any second but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh he is home, but I don't think he is awake yet since it is a day off I will have Hana get him now," Tsume said shutting the door in Naruto's face before he could say anything. About two seconds later loud shouts were coming from inside the compound of.

"Hey," "Stop bothering me," "No I don't," "come on," "Ah don't do that," And many other things like that were yelled for a couple of minutes then there were several loud thuds and a scuffling noise.

"Sorry that took so long Naruto-kun," Tsume said opening the door again," inside the now considerably scratched up door way there was a bound and gagged Kiba looking at Naruto with death in his eyes.

"If Kiba wasn't awake I could have waited until later but I guess the situation has changed now." Naruto said shrugging. "If I may,"

"Of course come in," Tsume said . "I was just stepping out."

After Tsume left Naruto took out a kunai cutting through the ropes that bound Kiba and removing the sock in Kiba's mouth which had little bunnies on them.

"So what did you want Naruto," Kiba said looking at his teammate still looking pissed that he was woken up.

"Nothing much I just wanted to give you something but since you are in such a bad mood I should probably leave and give it to somebody else." Naruto said looking at Kiba.

"Sorry about the temper, but my sister beat me up to get to down here, I figured that you would understand that I was asleep so." Kiba just kind of ended at that.

"No problem I was just joking anyway." Naruto took out his sealing scroll looking for the right seal. Naruto pressed down on the seal to release what was inside. A large amount of smoke came blocking Kiba's view of Naruto for a second. When the smoke cleared there were two sets of a strangely curved knifes. "These are Karambits, the blades are six inches long, perfect for close range combat and cut more easily then kunai. I figured they would go great with your fighting style. If you don't want to use them then don't feel pressured to it is just a suggestion."

"Wow thanks, but why two sets?" Kiba said picking up one of the knives to see how it felt.

"Well I thought one set for you and one set for Akamaru when he transforms into you," Naruto said, Naruto looked at his watch hoping he still had time to get to where he had to go. "I just came by to drop that off, I hope it is useful,"

"Yeah thanks Naruto, these should come in handy." Kiba said. "Where are you in such a rush too?"

"Not really I just have to get ready for something," Naruto said. "I am going to be leaving Konoha for a couple of weeks,"

"Why?" Kiba said curious.

"Oh just hoping to get a couple of things. You and Hinata will find out as soon as I get back." Naruto said. "see you later Kiba," Naruto walked out of the front door leaving Kiba waving from the chair he was sitting in.

(Grocery store)

Naruto was looking for a couple of hours Naruto was looking for some basic supplies that he had run out of in his sealing scroll. Not to surprising considering it has been a really long time since he was on long distance missions consistently.

"Oy, Uzumaki Naruto," A voice came out from the front of the grocery store. Naruto quickly payed for the mostly preserved food such as beef jerky. Naruto rushed out to see who was calling his name. Mostly when this happened someone was going to destroy something if he didn't come out as soon as possible so Naruto was acting as he was conditioned.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto!" a twenty year old man with a long mane of brown hair and an extreme rocker outfit said in a sniding manner to Naruto. This guy was clearly a civilian so Naruto wasn't looking too extreme about the tone of it.

"No that can't be the brat," a guy almost identical to the first just he had a flame tattoo on his face.

"I don't know, you never know about these posers," a bald guy holding drumsticks said.

Irritation seeping into Naruto's voice " Why are you calling me out then denying who I am. I am Naruto if you would spit out whatever you have to say. I have some other things to do today."

"Yes we have a bone to pick with you," a bald guy called pointing a drumstick at him.

"Would you please spit it out then," Naruto said irritated by these three guys bothering him and now they were starting to draw a crowd.

"You dare steal our band's name, our glory, our hard work," The tatoo guy said pointing at Naruto accusingly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I have never said anything like that. What band are you talking about anyways?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"WE are the 'One Man," not you. You dare try and steal our glory," the last guitarist said.

Naruto just raised his eyebrows completely confused. 'Some one else is trying to claim they are the 'One Man,' that doesn't make any sense I mean there is almost nothing they could get out of it other then maybe a week or two of fame then they would get exposed.'

"You didn't think that the actual 'One Man,' would show up to expose you for the fraud you are," the drummer said.

"Not really, since I am the 'One Man,' there was no real reason for me to worry about it." Naruto said.

"Why don't we prove that we are the 'One Man,' we will rock your socks off," the guitarist said holding up his guitar.

"Not a problem, but I guess I will have to show my stuff if you are going to," Naruto said taking out his wind guitar. "You are the ones that want to prove yourself. Go first if you want."

"Fine, but neither of us will use a former 'One Man,' song, if we did you could just pull out a song that you memorized and try to pass it off as legit." All the musicians brought out their respective instruments as they prepared to prove themselves to the gathering crowd.

"Fine, start," Naruto said preparing for the show.

(Insert the Hero song here)

When all was said and done everybody that was watching were getting a little skeptical of Naruto.

"Interesting," Naruto said unconcerned.

"So you admit that we are the 'One Man,'" The tattoo guy said.

'If I say yes then I could get some of the peace back from before people knew... but no this is about pride now I won't let them win off of my work,' Naruto thought.

"No, I just said interesting. You seem to have taken some influence from a faze that I had when I was righting a lot of those slower paced songs, pretty interesting I must say. But you guys are lacking something vital to your music. Maybe you will see it after I am done,"

Naruto threw a smoke bomb at the ground engulfing him and a seven feet around him in black smoke. When the smoke cleared three of Naruto's Kage Buunshin and Naruto were standing in front of the other three musicians and the crowed of people. Two guitarist, one drummer, and the fourth one wasn't holding any instrument.

"Come on show us what you got," were some jeering from the crowed.

"One more touch," the Naruto not holding any instrument said. Taking his scroll from his hip and releasing a cloud of smoke that engulfed that one Naruto, came the last instrument. Naruto was holding a well cared for violin.

"The 'One Man,' doesn't use a violin, You are proving how fake you are even before you play your music." One of the other guys said Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"I tend to reinvent my self every couple of months that is why people don't really get bored of my music." the Naruto holding the violin said. "This is something truly new." After that statement Naruto started to play.

(Believe)

Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire  
Time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive

But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Be strong believe

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go the life that you know  
Just to bring them down alive

And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you've believed

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe  
[radio voice]  
again today,  
we take into our hearts and mind  
Those who perished on this site one year ago  
and also,  
those who came to toil in the rubble  
To bring order out of chaos,  
to help us make sense of Our despair

Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know  
How much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change right here right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe  
(background voice):Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving lives in the dark

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe  
(background voice):Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day

(radio voice): The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here.

(End)

The crowd was screaming looking at Naruto and they believed the truth.

"What you three lack isn't skill," Naruto said pointing at the three dumbfounded fakers. "What you lack is the heart,"

All of Naruto's clones disappeared leaving one Naruto tacking off the added 'One Man,' Attire.

"You are the 'One Man!!!!!!!'," A yell from inside the crowd came shrill after the music. The crowed opened wide exposing the yeller. Naruto turned and saw Haku in the void of people.

'Oh my god Kami must really be out for me,' Naruto thought mentally tallying the number of times he mentally hit himself.


	17. Head aches to Hot springs

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 17

Headaches to hot springs

(Coffee shop in Konoha)

Naruto was drinking a cup of tea in a coffee shop sitting in front of a question flinging Haku.

"You are the 'One Man,' Aren't you also the Bloody melody. How can you be a shinobi and a celebrity at the same time," on and on it went Naruto was answering all of her questions patiently.

"I am the 'One man,' and I am the Bloody melody and Konoha's Rocker. It is quite easy to be a shinobi and something else I usually just keep my musician's life a secret from the population until recently. It hasn't really hit the fan yet, as son as the media finds out I am afraid for what will happen. I would probably have to give up one life or another."

"You seem very calm about that. Why did you give away your secret?" Haku said looking at Naruto entranced.

"I gave away my secret so that a gennin during the second part of the exam would live. A Gennin called Neji was going against Sabuku no Gaara. I met Gaara before when I went to a concert in Suna, his attitude toward strangers and enemies is to kill with no emotion." Naruto said.

"He is a shinobi." Haku said.

"So are we and you can't honestly say that harming people doesn't get to you. We all have coping mechanisms, unfortunately for Gaara he seemed to use killing for the coping mechanism. At least until I played a song to protect myself. My song calmed him, I don't really know why but it did." Naruto said in a gentle voice. "The choice was either I lose some peace or he lost his life. I don't think my consciousness would be able to take it if I was able to do something about it."

"I just can't believe it," Haku seemed done with her bombardment of questions.

"I am not sure why you are so shocked about, I mean I barely know you. A revolution like that would mean more to people that are closer to me and didn't know." Naruto said looking at a clock. "Next time we meet hopefully it would have been more casual. I have to get a couple more errands done. I will see you around." Naruto walked out of the coffee shop and exactly two blocks away...

"WAAAAAAHHH... NARUTO... WERE... MY... STUDENTS... SO... UNYOUTHFUL THAT NONE OF THEM MADE IT TO THE FINAL OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM!!!!" Guy was half crying half yelling at Naruto.

'Kakashi nii-san must have escaped, Guy-sensei will be going on like this for a week unless they wanted to unleash a worse monster,' Naruto thought as they went to Guy's special place.

(Training ground 4)

"Guy sensei, it was a defficult test a lot of teams didn't make it to the finals, your team did well. They put their best foot forward." Naruto said trying to sooth guy.

"But they were still not youthful enough to make it to the finals," guy wailed.

"You saw what they were against. They got unlucky with who they were supposed to fight," Naruto consoled.. "Ten-ten went against an opponent that was a wind area of effect user to blow all of her weapons away. Neji went against a person that is a taijutsu nightmare and as a hyuuga he focused mainly on taijutsu. As for Lee, you haven't forced chivalry in battle out of his head."

"It was my fault that Lee, didn't pass," Guy whined again.

"Well yeah that was your fault. I don't understand why you haven't pounded into lee that going easy in a fight against a konoichi is a stupid thing to do," Naruto said. 'Must avoid saying those words at all cost,' Naruto thought.

"I have failed you Lee, as your sensei I should have found the flaw in your fighting attitude, I have disgraced you, me, and the power of youthfulness." Guy wailed his head in his hands.

'Only chance,' Naruto said quickly doing Kage buunshin and replacing himself to get away. "I have to get far away from him now or I am going to be stuck with the wailing Guy. Naruto ran through the city fast, as fast as a person could go with two thousand pounds of weights on. Naruto didn't get a mile away before he ran into a wall. Or at least he thought it was a wall.

Naruto was looking around watching as the sky turned into blossoms. Naruto cut off all the chakra to his senses and then let it go. The genjutsu cleared as as Naruto dispelled it now on high alert. He was in a clearing, Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going he was just moving as fast as he could so he could escape Guy-sensei's pain "Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked recognizing the blossom genjutsu, but he had no idea why she would have used a genjutsu on him.

"I have finally found you, so I couldn't let you run to Yuki when I have been looking for you all day." Kurenai said walking up to Naruto.

"Why were you looking for me Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked confused. There was no reason that he could think of that Kurenai-sensei would need to find him. And it sounded like she really needed to find him for some reason.

"Well we have to work on the Chuunin exams as it is going to be in a month." Kurenai said. "I thought that today we would plan for training for the next month."

"uhmmmm. About that Kurenai-sensei. I had plans for this month. I need to get something. That would take me at least 12 days unless I work fast." Naruto said.

"But what about the Chuunin exams?" Kurenai said confused. She seemed worried about something but Naruto couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

"I don't really care about the Chuunin exams exactly. I would like to stay with my team, being a chuunin doesn't particularly appeal to me... You know what I am in terms of my shinobi life, Do you really think that I would have any trouble with this exam?" Naruto said feeling a little insulted there was no reason for Kurenai to bother training him, He was Konoha's Rocker and he was probably stronger the Kurenai is now so there was no reason for him to train with her.

"There is never a guarantee in any sort of battle, you of all people should know that. Why risk it, you should do some training." Kurenai said looking at Naruto.

"Okay what is this really about Kurenai-sensei," Naruto knew what she was saying was true but this was just irritating. "What you said is totally true but the kind of regimented training would work for shinobi that don't work the Shinobi style into their own life and don't know how their bodies work. You could probably tell from what Kakashi Nii-san told you I know what I am doing in terms of my training. There is something else behind this isn't there."

Kurenai looked abashed at what Naruto was saying. "You are my student and..."

"Oh, that is what this is about. Well I guess I might have seen this but I thought you would have been self confident." Naruto said crossing his arms. " You aren't worried that for the most part team 8 is going to train with their families rather then with you are you?"

Kurenai had a shocked look on her face, but she stayed silent. "You should have more confidence in yourself Kurenai sensei, you have taught us a lot."

"Like what," Kurenai seemed dejected. "All of your techniques are your family techniques or you learned from different teachers. "What have I taught you."

"Team work, how to help our friends and not just work on our own thing. Making ties with people. Those things are almost impossible to teach, but you succeeded in teaching us that." Naruto said. "I will say this again, don't get to worried about you not teaching us anything, you are teaching us. Teaching us how to be proper shinobi, no just weapons to be manipulated."

Kurenai seemed stunned and stayed silent.

"Is there anything else that you wanted?" Naruto asked. He really wanted to get his own things done.

"No... no there is nothing else... Naruto if you feel like training please come to me. I think I am going to be really bored this next month..." Kurenai said leaving the clearing probably going to hang out with Anko or another jounin.

'I am getting sick and tired of being the only person that people seem to go for their problems,' Naruto thought. Naruto's attention was really exhausted having to worry about everyones problems was really getting old.

"Sabaku Kyuu," (Sand coffin) a voice cried and Naruto who wasn't paying attention was trapped in a shell of sand, the shell was compacting it self so Naruto couldn't move.

"This jutsu... Gaara let me go!" Naruto yelled trying to figure out how to get out of the jutsu. So far it looked really bleak.

"I only need you to stop from running away." Gaara said a strange look in his eyes and an earphone in one of his ears. "I have been following you all day, but you are always surrounded by people of by a person that would be enough trouble to me if they thought that I was going to hurt you."

"Is there a reason that you wanted to see me or do you want to hurt me." Naruto said. Naruto was thinking but there was no way to get out of the sand that surrounded him. Naruto has been trying to use some of his chakra to disperse the sand but it had so much chakra infused in it that any amount of chakra Naruto would be able to push out would be totally futile. The sand was strong enough so it would take too much strength and Gaara would probably just ad more sand to support it.

"I have no intention of hurting you, you are one of the reasons that I can stand talking with you rather then just crushing you right now." Gaara said tapping the earphone.

"Then what do you want to talk about. And if you would let this Sabaku kyu go I won't run away or anything, I am just getting a little cramped." Naruto said and just as he said this the sand around him fell away and went back to the gourd of Gaara's back.

"What do you fight for?" Gaara said in a flat monotone. This question confused Naruto, what did he fight for.

"That is a difficult question to answer, and why do you want to know?" Naruto said a little defensive just in case Gaara was going to try and trap him again.

"Right now, if I didn't have your music in my head. I would be doing anything I possibly could to kill you. The sheer power that you are exhibiting is driving... Her crazy." Gaara said. "And I want to know why you have gained this power. You aren't a shinobi for the money, that is for sure, you are a famous musician. That is also a reason that you don't have to prove that your exist, the entire world acknowledges you. So why do you fight, why are you a ninja?"

"I am a ninja, to protect the ones that I am close to. I fight to protect my precious people." Naruto said.

"That is it... that is why you fight." Gaara said looking confused slightly angry.

"Is there any other reason that I should fight. Am I supposed to let somebody else be responsible for the people that I want to protect. Can I trust anybody other then me to get it right?" Naruto said tensing.

"I don't understand..." Gaara said looking like he was thinking extremely hard about what Naruto just said.

"Don't you have anybody that you are close too?" Naruto said a little woried because if there wasn't somebody that Gaara was close to, but that would be a horrible existence. To be emotionally distant from everybody, that would just be horrible.

"I am alone, I fight to prove my existence." Gaara said in a grim tone.

"You fight to prove that you exist, there has to be something else. Anything else that provide a sense of self. You are not just a fighting machine." Naruto said. " I know that you are not some emotionless fighter. An emotionless fighter wouldn't accept music in any form. They wouldn't understand, anything with a brain has some sense of emotion."

"But there is nothing. Nothing else that will prove what I am." Gaara said looking as if he gave up.

"And what are you Gaara. An ultimate weapon, something with no belief of his own and only fights what people point you at. I don't think so. You are more then that, I can see that in your actions." Naruto said "You are deeper then just a killer who doesn't have any thought."

"I must prove that I am then best." Gaara said. "Nobody will wipe away my existence."

"Death happens to everybody Gaara," Naruto said and the sand that was around Gaara seemed to flair. "What gives your life meaning after it is over is not that you have defeated a lot of enemies. But why you did it. The people that are truly memorable had an important reason for fighting. Want to prove your existence then prove it by protecting something that is important to you. And if you will allow it, why don't we be friends."

"Friends..." Gaara said "That is..." Gaara actually had a tear in his eye.

'Am I his first friend,' Naruto thought. "So we are friends then,"

"I guess... Friend," Gaara said looking at Naruto a look of mistrust in his eyes. "We can try,"

"When it comes to friends there isn't much try in it," Naruto said wondering what kind of life Gaara has lived. "Either we are friends or we aren't."

"Fine... Friend," Gaara said.

"Gaara!!" A voice yelled as if panicked from not to far away.

"What is that about?" Naruto asked Gaara who seemed to notice the voice and didn't pay it any attention.

"Just my siblings they were supposed to be watching over me to make sure I don't bring attention to us." Gaara said not caring.

"I would guess they are worried that you have killed somebody, in your attempt to prove your existence... was that the term you used?" Naruto said not approving.

"Yes, things will get out of hand if they find me with you. One of us should go before they notice." Gaara said looking at his new friend.

"I will I have been having one hell of a day," Naruto said as a tornado absorbed him leaving nothing behind. About three seconds later Temari and Konkuro walked into the clearing and started questioning Gaara.

Gaara for the most part was not paying attention at all to his siblings. Gaara was thinking that he might actually have his first friend.

(The Hot Springs of Konoha)

"Oh my god this day is just frustrating," Naruto said as he entered the Hot springs. He payed for his entrance which cost about 20 dollars. Naruto stripped to his birthday suit and put a towel on. Naruto put his stuff into a locker and he walked out into the Hot spring. Naruto eased himself into the hot water easing his some of the tension that was building up in his muscles.

The tension in his mind just seemed to melt away as he sat in the hot spring. It wasn't long before Naruto was out like a light.

(One hour later)

Naruto woke up still perfectly comfortable in warm water. Naruto didn't really want to get out but it was about time that Rin would be coming home from the Hospital, and if Naruto wasn't home when she got back she would freak out, probably calling Nana, Anko, and Kenichi for a search.

'Rin, is too over protective,' Naruto thought as he was getting dressed. Naruto was feeling really relaxed, He didn't go to the hot springs often so it was a nice way to end this extremely bizarre day. 'It was like every bodies problems just fell on me along with the stuff that I needed to get done.

"Hehehehehe," a soft chuckling came from just outside the womens side of the hot springs.

'okay, I have a feeling that I might regret this in a minute.' Naruto thought as he went to investigate the strange noise.

(Just outside the womens hot springs.)

An oldish man with long white hair wearing Kabuki style clothing, was giggling lightly looking in on the womens hot spring. This man, an enemy of women, name is Jiraya. He is a legendary ninja, he is one of the Sannin. He is a self proclaimed super pervert, and he was having a very good day. Jiraya came to Konoha to see is old teacher and give his old teacher an update on his spy network. This took about three minutes, all he had to do was give him folder with all the information he had gathered on his old teammate and any other enemies of Konoha. Directly after that he went to look straight to the hot springs for some "research" For his next book in the series Icha Icha paradise. He was there for the entire day and nobody noticed or interrupted him.

Jiraya was about to leave, and get himself something to eat, or do some more direct "research" for his books.

"Excuse me but what are you doing," Naruto asked the pervert. Jiraya jumped, this was really impressive. Well not Jiraya jumping but that somebody was able to surprise him enough to jump was impressive, he was a legendary ninja for the love of god, he was ready for everything except apparently for Naruto.

"Who the hell are you." Jiraya said almost prepared for an attack. The key word was almost. Naruto grabbed Jiraya and threw him out into the distance and all you could see of him was a little light in the sky.

"Okay, that throw should land him about... okay," Naruto said to himself as he teleported to the top of the yondaime hokage's stone head and waited about five seconds.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jiraya came from the sky landing in a tree completely destroying it and making a massive crater. Jiraya came out of the crater seeming royally pissed and on high alert now.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted you away from those hot springs..." Naruto said his arms crossed. "If you are hurt anywhere I could probably fix you up, depending how easy it is to fix, I am not that great at medical ninjutsu."

"You could have just asked." Jiraya said really annoyed a kunai in his hand ready to attack Naruto.

"Would a person like you really listen to me about something like that," Naruto said. "I didn't mean to throw you that badly, I was planning to catch you when you got here but I was off by a few feet."

"That is some amazing strength you got there, what are you Jounin, Anbu?" Jiraya said looking at the super strong Shinobi who knew medical ninjutsu and was strong enough to through him a good half mile.

"I am a gennin, My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said to the white haired man. "I would assume that you are Jiraya of the Sannin, at least you fit the description I got from the books."

"You are a Gennin!" Jiraya was shocked that such a low level gennin could be so strong. "Man Konoha must have raised it's standards when I was away."

"No, if anything those standards have been lowered since you have left, since more of less we are in a time of peace," Naruto said relaxing. "I am the exception not the rule."

"Well I expect you are going through the Chuunin exams," Jiraya said aloud. 'This kid is Uzumaki Naruto. Minato and Kushina's son, it is incredible how strong he is at least, I don't know that much about him... Maybe I should test him,'

"Yeah, I am planning to go through the third part of the Chuunin exam, but I could really care less about that." Naruto said shrugging.

'He does not have either of his parents drive though... where does his strength come from then? The Kyuubi seems likely but he seems to in control to be influenced by anything else.' Jiraya thought. "Oh so you are not that interested in being a Chuunin, you definitely don't have the desire for it."

"Oh I just said I could care less about it. I wouldn't mind if I made Chuunin but I would prefer staying with my team then going up in rank." Naruto said. ' Why is he so worried about what I want,'

"So staying with your team is worth more then your own status. That is very noble of you. But I wonder if you have the skill for it." Jiraya said preparing to spring.

"If I have to impress the leaders of the village, then I probably won't make it to Chuunin," Naruto said, "Not saying that I don't have some skill, but the leaders don't particularly like me," It was about this time that Jiraya jumped on Naruto kunai extended at Naruto. Naruto deftly grabbed his wrist disarming Jiraya and taking the kunai out of the hand. Naruto threw the kunai away and knocked Jiraya onto the ground about four feet away.

'okay he was about to get out of that, and he seemed to be expecting it... well I wasn't that subtle about it.'Jiraya thought going through some fast hand seals.

"Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu,"(Grand fire ball jutsu) Jiraya spit out a ball of fire at Naruto seeing what would happen. Naruto replaced himself with a log that was lying in the grass. Naruto flashed through a couple of hand seals "Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu," (Grand fire ball jutus) Naruto did the exact same thing as Jiraya just did just a little bit larger because of larger amount of chakra. Jiraya jumped out of the way of the fire ball leaving the land he was standing on to be scorched.

'He is not bad, but I am not doing anything high leveled,' Jiraya thought going through a couple more hand seals and slamming his palm against the stone. "Kuchiyose no jutsu," A toad about the size of a horse came into existence about three inches from where Jiraya slammed his palm down.

"I don't have a summon contract, Jiraya," Naruto said crossing his hands. "So test to see if I have one is completely worthless. If you want to attack me for real, you have to be more serious then what you have been up to,"

'Has he been on to me this entire time,' Jiraya thought. " You knew."

"Why would you start attacking me?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "I am not so unimpressive that a Sannin would take me that lightly."

"Why would I be taking a little brat like you seriously. You are nothing that I know of," Jiraya said. "I could take you with both hands tied behind my back."

"I kind of doubt it," Naruto said. "I don't really think that I want to prove it. If you want to know more about me talk to your sensei. I have to get back home or my mom will throw a fit." With that Naruto shuushined home.

"What does he mean talk to sensei?" Jiraya said confused and now he was determined to go see sensei.

(The streets of Konoha 11 o'clock at night.)

A sand Jounin and Kabuto have just finished with Dozu leaving a dead body on the roof of the building.

"Was this okay, he was a sound." The Sand jounin said looking over the sound gennin's body.

"It's fine, he was no longer useful," Kaubto said with a small smile.

"I thought he was supposed to measure the strength of that Uchiha," the Sand jounin said.

'What is going on,' Hayate thought hiding in the shadows.

"No, There is no need for that anymore... Actually I was already given the orders to abduct Sasuke, but I failed..." Kabuto laughed softly.

"What!" the Sand jounin said just a little louder.

"Yeah they discovered I'm a spy for the sound too." Kabuto said not a worry in the world.

"Then... If they find out that you are meeting with me here..." the Sand jounin said a grim note in his voice. "Our plans to crush the leaf... Everything will be ruined. I had heard you were Orochimaru's right-hand man. You're uncovered by the leaf and then show up to meet me like this, This isn't what I was expecting."

"Well... to be accurate... they didn't uncover my Identity... I uncovered it myself." Kabuto said a little killing intent flowing out of him. " I wanted to see how the leaf would react with that information, taking Sasuke after that won't be a problem."

"If it appears that you will fail then the sand will withdraw, you came to us with this plan. The sand will stay in the background until the very end. This is the kazekage's will," The sand Jounin said to Kabuto.

'How can this be happening,' Hayate thought. And in that instance Kenichi arrived about five feet away from Hayate still in the shadows so the enemies couldn't see him.

'What is going on,' Kenichi signed to Hayate. Hayate quickly explained to Kenichi that Suna and Oto were teaming up to destroy Konoha.

'Damn, Hayate go quickly and tell the Hokage, I will stay and see if they spill anymore of their plan.' Kenichi signed. 'Don't argue we have to get this information to the Hokage. I will add more.'

'Fine... but I think I should be the one to stay.' Hayate said.

'This is dangerous, I am faster then you are, I could get away better then you could." Kenichi signed again. 'now go,'

'Be careful,' Hayate sighed and left quickly to tell the Hokage.

"Well that is just about everything isn't it," Kabuto said.

"Yeah, I will take these plans to the sound troops." the Suna Jounin said. "I will finish up here."

"No, no I will take care of it. It is only one person," Kabuto said. Kabuto appeared next to Kenichi Chakra scalpel in hand ready to strike the neck. Kenichi wasn't quite ready for this but he managed to roll away and take out his weapon of choice.

Kenichi holding a violin ready to play, but his right hand was caught by the sand jounin and Kenichi was put into a submission hold. He forced his way out throwing the sand jounin into Kabuto. Kenichi got back to the ready position for the violin and started playing.

"Ninpo: Vibrato Sleep," (Vibrato is apparently a calmer way to play the violin) the pulse of noise seemed to slow the sand jounin, but Kabuto was ready for action Chakra scalpel still in his hand. Kabuto charged at Kenichi who had to stop playing in order to duck under the swing. Kabuto swung a second time with the chakra scalpel which Kenichi blocked with the bow. Kenichi coated the bow with a small amount of chakra to made it as strong as steel. This was a technique that he developed just in case that he got into a close combat situation.

"Fuuton: Kaze Yaiba," (Wind style: Wind sword) The sand jounin called as blades of wind flew at Kenichi who had to dodge. Both of Kenichi's opponents weren't amateurs and they weren't leaving him with enough time to try and use any of his violin based genjutsu. With the constant assault of attacks, Kenichi couldn't keep up, he was not used to intense battle taking it easy his four years since he was in Anbu.

"You are out of practice, Devil Violinist." Kabuto said as he severed Kenichi's calf with the chakra scalpel which dropped Kenichi too the ground. Kenichi struck with his hardened bow, the blow struck Kabuto in the femur and there was a deafening snap as Kabuto's bone broke. This didn't even seem to faze Kabuto as the bone seemed to mend itself back together.

"Konoha will never fall to the likes of you," Kenichi said. The enemy was too close, he wasn't suited for close combat and he was out of practice. He was faster then Hayate and his body was in better shape, but Hayate would have been a better choice for this. It was his own fault he was too confident. 'I have been to confident in my power and here is the consequence. But it is better me then Hayate, Yuugoa would be devastated if it was him. I never lived my dreams did I, No wife, no kids, just me and my work.'

"Good by Devil Violinist," Kabuto said using his hand to cut through all the muscles and veins in Kenichi's neck.

(A/N)

For all of the people telling me to update, I have a lot of trouble with this chapter and I don't think it is that good and there is no music in this one which will be a disappointment, but there wasn't a good place I could put it. And I need more good songs so if people could suggest it.

Also people telling me to update, I am glad you like it but like I said before this took a lot more effort the usual. I also have a life outside of fanfiction (College applications and so on). So please don't complain if I am taking a while.

Anyways thanks for the support, Please Review.


	18. I have got to do WHAT!

Rockband Anbu style

Chapter 18

I have to do WHAT!!!

(Boarder of tea country and fire country)

Naruto was getting really annoyed with the old man twenty yards behind him. Naruto was in a hurry, he wanted to get to his destination by night fall, but at the rate Ero-seinnin was moving it would take another day at least. 'Jii-san I still don't know how you convinced me to let this old pervert to come with me...'

(Flashback 12 hours ago)

(Hokage's office.)

Sarutobi was waiting patiently for his guest to arrive, His old student had approached him the night before to give him a fairly entertaining rant about how buff some of the gennin of Konoha were getting. The explanation of what Naruto was other then... to but it in his words, an overly muscle bound over confident infant that thinks that he can use his muscles to get his way with a person that could triple his experience and probably have a better life expectancy. That explanation took well over three hours while he had a Shadow clone do all the work that he was supposed to be doing.

Both occupants of the room heard a knock on the door, before the blonde teen they have been expecting walked into the office.

"Jii-san, you wanted to talk to me?" Naruto asked scanning to room his eyes locking on the white haired pervert he met the previous night.

"Yes I did Naruto. I am aware that you have met my pupil last night." Sarutobi said waving an arm at Jiraya.

"Yes I did. But is there a reason that you wanted to talk to me other then telling me about stuff I did?" Naruto said rudely.

"That is no way to speak to the Hokage," Jiraya said sternly.

"I am sorry," Naruto said a little irritated. " But Jii-san's anbu caught me seconds before I was planning to leave on my mission. And I am a little irritated that I was stopped."

"Well that trip is why I have summoned for you Naruto. I said to you at the end of the second part of the chuunin exams that. You should probably take somebody with you." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto.

"And If I remember correctly I said that people would just slow me down and that time was of the essence." Naruto said.

"Well I believe that I have found a person that will not slow you down," The Hokage said.

"and that would be?" Naruto asked.

"I think that will be me," Jiraya said looking at the insolent brat.

"Whatever, arguing with you two will take longer then if you just try and keep up with me." Naruto said. " Meet me in from of the west gate in thirty minutes or I will leave you behind,"

(End flashback)

"Ero-senin hurry the hell up," Naruto yelled at the old man trailing behind him.

'damn brat, how the hell does he move so fast. Those wieghts he said he took off must have been damn heavy,' Jiraya thought. "Give me a break kid, if it was anybody else they would be ten mile behind you,"

"Yeah, I know which is why I wanted to go alone," Naruto said. "Jii-san said you would be able to keep up,"

"I am pretty sure he doesn't know you can move this fast. Lets slow done... give it a day or two on the rode from here?" Jiraya asked almost pleading.

Naruto thought about it. He had been going as fast as the sennin oculd keep up with. Naruto couldn't go much faster but he wasn't over 50 years old. The sennin's endurance isn't what it once was.

"fine, we can slow done today," Naruto said getting a look of relief from the old man. Both sinobim slowed done to a shinobi's walking pace."If we don't make it there in two days, I am speeding up again."

"Two days won't make much of a differenece in finding what you are looking for," Jiraya said beathing hard. "What are you looking for anyway."

"Minus well tell you, no point in not sharing it with one more shinobi," Naruto said " I am looking for the wolf and the falcon contracts. They are rumored to be being stored in tea country's city of Machi."

"You are looking for two summoning contracts?" Jiraya asked questioningly. "Why?"

"I am not the only person that I think about. I am thinking about my teammates to give them the option to sign them." Naruto said. "I have been waiting for two contracts to free up for a while. It just so happened that it was the wolf and falcon."

"Why would you need two contracts. Why don't you just get one contract and have all of you sign it?" Jiraya questioned confused.

"Why didn't your team?" Naruto asked.

"Well my team had different styles and beliefs of how to be shinobi, our different contracts reflects that." Jiraya said.

"Also I am guessing that you guys thought about the fact that the boss can only be in one place at one time, so only one of you could summon him if you all signed the same contract." Naruto said.

"Well now that you say it you are right," Jiraya said scratching his chin not really caring. "But will it really help them out if they don't know how to summon,"

"As far as I know it isn't really that technical is it?" Naruto said uncertain for the first time. "I don't have a summoning contract and have never even tried to summon."

"Well why don't you start now," Jiraya said.

"What do you mean I don't have a contract," Naruto said.

"You can sign the toad contract if you want too," Jiraya said.

"Really!" Naruto said excited and that Jiraya slowing him down might not be a bad thing.

"sure, why not, but then I want you to try something." Jiraya said. 'I have to get this kid using the Kyuubi's chakra..'

"If you could explain what it is I might consider it." Naruto said still walking.

"I want you to try summoning with no chakra in your system." Jiraya said.

"That would take some doing," Naruto said confused. 'trying to use a jutsu with no chakra... what is the point of that... Oh,' " You are trying to get me to use the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra huh."

Jiraya was surprised that he came to that conclusion so fast. "Well yes, if you can tap into that you would easily be able to overpower any opponent you come up against. The Kyuubi's chakra is legendarily strong."

"Isn't the seal that keeps it in there siphoning off it's chakra and making it mine slowly. I took a look at the seal and there isn't anyway for me to casually get the chakra. It is very dangerous. The only times when I can access it is when I am truly in danger or at least as far as I could tell on the seal." Naruto said.

"Well that could be arranged," Jiraya said looking thoughtful. Naruto was instantly on his guard.

"I am not going to let you try, and right now I am pretty sure my chakra can out last yours." Naruto said defensively but empty handed. "I would prefer that you not try and force out the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Hey, hey I didn't mean it like that," Jiraya said. "If you really find it that offensive then I won't bother. I will just get the contract out," Jiraya preformed Kuchiyose and a frog a little bigger then Jiraya appeared with a scroll in his mouth. The scroll was sticking to a large tongue that extended itself to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the scroll opening it to see a lot of signature of people that have had the toad contract before.

"You have to sign the contract in your blood and your finger prints in your blood too," Jiraya quickly explained.

"Simple enough," Naruto said doing as he was told.

"Now the hand seals are boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram," Jiraya explained. "Since you don't want to try and tap into the most potent storage of chakra on the planet, bight your thumb and spread the blood on your dominant hand, and pumping as much chakra into the jutsu as you can, put you hand on a solid surface to summon the biggest toad you can,"

Naruto did as he was told, being highly skeptical about pumping that much chakra into any jutsu did half. With the amount of chakra Naruto was focusing into the hand that was preforming the jutsu he could do 30 rank A Katon jutsu. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!!" Naruto yelled placing his hand on the ground beneath him, a rather large and complicated seal array appeared beneath him and an enormous cloud of smoke exploded covering Naruto, Jiraya and about a 30 yard diameter. The smoke cleared and an enormous red frog with a cloak that had the word 'Boss' on it. The frog was smoking an enourmous pipe that could easily fit a cow in it. (Gamabunta if you guys want a better description or a picture.)

"Jiraya you Ero-Baka, Why did you summon ME!" Gamabunta's voice seemed to roar in his deep base.

"Gamabunta-san, Ero-seinin didn't summon you today. I summoned you," Naruto said loud enough for Gamabunta to here.

"Huh," Gamabunta's tongue wrapped around Naruto to brim him to one of the Toad Boss's eyes. "Gaki, You summoned me."

"Hai, Gamabunta-san," Naruto said no fear in his voice even though his situation right now was really bad. If he insulted the Toad then he could either be crushed by said toad's tongue or drop a couple of stories to get seriously hurt.

"Wa ha ha," Gamabunta laughed shaking Naruto dangerously, Naruto still not too afraid. Naruto had a plan just in case Gamabunta dropped him, and enough strength to not let himself be crushed. " This is very interesting. I haven't met somebody so brazen since Minato. Do you have question for me human."

"Please don't call me human. My name is Naruto... and I guess I do have a question for you. Would you allow me to summon toads?" Naruto asked wondering if his wording was offensive or not.

"I have one, condition that I want you to fulfill before I let you summon the toads." Gamabunta said.

"I will do my best to complete the condition," Naruto said smiling. Jiraya was astounded Gamabunta never took somebody summoning him well. He would usually be unbelieving and demand Jiraya to stop trying to trick him. Even when Jiraya summoned him he knew about him from the other frogs. Also Naruto summoned him on his first try. Even if somebody used the correct amount of chakra, they didn't have enough control to focus it on one spot. What was Naruto.

"When you get a chance have a drink with me," Gamabunta said.

"As you wish Gamabunta-san but that will have to wait until we get back to Konoha. That might take a while, between 1-3 weeks," Naruto said serious.

"It is a deal," Gamabunta laughed setting Naruto on the ground and exploded into smoke, dispelling himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhh," Jiraya yelled as he fell to the ground because he was still on top of the summon boss. Jiraya landed on his butt with enough force that he got stuck.

"That was interesting." Naruto said grabbing Jiraya but the shoulder and pulled him out of his little butt crater. "Now lets get going,"

(One day later in Machi)

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto yelled as he looked at a poster about one mile from the town. Jiraya was laughing so hard he was clutching his side bent over bouble. Jiraya was the one that drew Naruto's attention to the poster at first, mainly by his ogling at it. It was a teen konoichi pageant poster. It read.

'Come konoichi ages 11-19, show your skills and your beauty. Flaunt your power, embrace yourself at the "Tea country top konoichi pagent.". Win a marvelous prize that will improve your ability as a Ninja. The marvelous, legendary, one of a kind, Falcon contract. To some of the less noble minds be aware that there has been an execution seal placed on the containing safe which will execute any person that fails to put in the correct code twice. (Seal courtesy of Lightning country.)

"The only way for you to get your precious contract is for you to pay off the konoichi that wins the competition," Jiraya laughed because of how low Naruto would have to stoop to get his target.

"I doubt the winner of the competition will give up their prize for any amount of reasonable sum of money." Naruto said messaging his temples. What he needed to do was not going to be pleasant especially if he was found out.

"So how are you going to get the contract, if you are not going to bribe them, steal it?" Jiraya suggested now a little more serious.

"No, that isn't a guarantee, and if I screw up two times I am dead. Too risky I have a different plan," Naruto said starting to get seriously red, "I am probably going to have to enter the contest and win,"

"Not to stress this too much, because it really doesn't need too much stressing... this is a konoichi pagent, you are well... a guy," Jiraya pointed out the obvious.

"Well it isn't like they have to know that," Naruto said...

"What are you planning?" Jiraya asked curious.

Naruto was almost loathing himself for what he was about to do. Naruto raised the ram seal up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. What appeared from the smoke made the self proclaimed super pervert's jaw drop.

An orange brown haired, 16 year old girl in a conservative konoichi's attire, which did nothing to conceal her voluptuous form. A shy nervous look on her face that was just irresistible. ( look up. Asahina Mikuru for all of you guys that don't know who she is, well I don't know I find her adorable.)

"Holy crap," Was all that jiraya seemed to be able to say.

Naruto quickly changed back his face redder then anything Hinata could ever produce. "It isn't hard to make it appear to be something else,"

"Well with you looking like that... and your skills you should be just fine winning the competition, but what about the other contract you were looking for," Jiraya asked.

"I can be in more then one place at the same time," Naruto said doing a kage buunshin bringing up two clones, one clone changed its appearacne to look more of less like Sakura with blonde hair. Both clones rushed into the town at top speed.

"Why did you do that?" Jiraya asked.

"I am going to be assuming an identity, I better start now before I enter the city. Some one taveling with the famous toad sannin, I don't want to draw attention to the fact that I am a guy if I am really going to be entering this contest." Naruto said transforming back into the brown orange haired girl. "Uhm, until this thing is over... call me Asahina Mikuru,"

(In Konoha)

Hinata was a little frustrated at Naruto right now. Of course she couldn't ever really be angry with Naruto, never that. But Naruto had unconsciously made her life a lot more difficult then it had to be. Her father has ever since Naruto said something about her hiding something been trying to force it out. So far he has had several branch members spars, sparring with her sister, going up against her himself, getting one of the fan girls that was chasing Naruto around to attack her. So far there have been 20 casualties, the branch members were exhausted, her sister was tied to a tree with ninja wires, her father frustrated because she had replaced herself with the fangirl he tried to use against her.

Hinata was currently hiding in a training ground that Naruto showed her and Kiba. To use when they wanted to keep something secret from the rest of the village. It was just a remote training ground that very few people chose to use because it was rather difficult to get too. To put it short you have to run 5 miles, climb a sheer cliff, swim or run across a mile wide river, and locating it through a thick jungle. She was planning to stay there for at least one day and she had enough supplies for it. Hoping that this one day would be enough to curb her fathers thirst to know what she was truly capable of. There was nobody that he could bring out that Hinata would fight seriously. Nobody that her father would hire that could force her to become serious.

There were several large explosions coming from the direction of Konoha and it was getting closer. Hinata was a little scared but being a fairly calm person, she did the logical thing. She activated her Byakugan to see what was making the loud explosions. What she saw truly scarred her. Rin literally blasted a river that was a mile wide with a Katon jutsu and it stayed dried as she, the crazy instructor lady of the second part of the exam, and Nana oba-san running at a light pace. Then as soon as they got past the river, Rin punched a path through the extremely dense forest. The shear force that Rin was showing was truly scary. Hinata focused a little more on her face and Rin was wearing a scowl that would frighten the stripes off a tiger. The other two women seemed to be staying a good 15 feet behind Rin.

'okay they are obviously looking for me, all three of them coming here of all places. I better go Before Rin-san comes and rips my head off... What did I do,' Hinata thought as she picked up all of her gear and started sprinting as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Rin. She didn't get five feet before she found her hands and legs bound together by a couple of snakes that appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about Rin right now," The second exam instructor said. "She is just really pissed that Naruto left..."

"Naruto... left?" Hinata said confused. She was not expecting Naruto to leave the village for any reason.

"Oh no, he just left on a little trip to tea country. He got permission from the Hokage so that is all good." Anko said, seeing that what she said might have been taken to mean he deserted the village.

"Then why is Rin-san so imitated?" Hinata asked looking as Rin punched through the lumber to build six town houses.

"Oh, Naruto didn't tell her. She would have insisted that she go with him, protecting him from all 'danger, and bad influence,'" Nana said to Hinata.

"How could he have done that. He is so going to get it when he gets back," Rin said blasting holes into the ground with her punches.

"She has been like this all day, she should know Naruto better then this. When that boy gets something in his head there isn't any force known to man that can stop him," Anko said raising her shoulder. "Well we came here other then giving Rin a place to destroy that doesn't effect anybody else." Anko turned to Hinata.

"Tou-sama didn't send you here did he?" Hinata asked slightly on the defensive. 'I have no chance against the three of them and with Rin in this mood there is no way that I could survive if I fought.'

"No, not at all." Nana said a look of relief in Hinata's eyes.

"We came here to talk to you about that little brat that is on your team," Anko said.

"Little brat is right, I am going too..." Rin went on a wild rant destroying anything stupid enough to get in her path.

"What does Kiba have to do with anything?" Hinata asked confused.

"Anko there is more then one reckless person on her team, and Naruto is apparently less of a brat then Kiba is," Nana said cool.

"Oh... well that is a little surprising. Well okay it is about Naruto." Anko said.

"Heh, what about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused and a little scared at the look Anko was giving her.

"Well, it is a little obvious that you are infatuated with the boy Hinata," Nana said carefully in her polite manner.

"Infatuated, I bet that if we got him drunk, that she would confess to him and strip him of his virtue on the spot," Rin yelled at the top of her lungs as she preformed several doton jutsu to help her level the trees.

Hinata was beet red right now at the accusation.

"Wow that is something that I would say," Anko said. " Sorry Hinata I guess Rin is really pissed."

"what was your first clue," Hinata asked as the training ground that she had been in looked like a war zone without the blood.

"Well giving Rin her space aside we have decided that it is time that you make a move on Naruto," Nana said strait to the point.

"EEEEEHH," Hinata exclaimed completely shocked and about to pass out.

"Hinata please don't even think about losing consciousness now." Nana said grabbing Hinata by the arm to steady her. "It isn't like it is a secret and we are tired of waiting."

"Seriously girl we have seen how you look at him, the admiration, All we are doing is giving a little push," Anko said.

"Off what a cliff?" Hinata said breathless trying to keep her focus on her consciousness. Rin looked just about done with her rampage and about to jump in.

"So the first thing that we have to work on is that outfit." Anko said looking at Hinata.

"What is wrong with this outfit?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Nothing, that is the problem," Anko said. "That outfit is perfectly safe, virtually no flesh showing, the jacket hides your figure, the sweets are loose so it hides your legs. You need to be more self confident. We are Konoichi, the outfit you are wearing is the kind of outfit that twelve year olds should wear.

"You can't make me get a new wardrobe," Hinata fought back.

"Actually we can," Rin said looking tied and done with her rampage. " your wardrobe were some of the first casualties of my rampage,"

"What!!" Hinata yelled.

(20 minutes later)

Hinata was extremely embarrassed and slightly angry. She was putting her jacket back on after Anko tore it off so she could see "What I have to work with,". Apparently from the smile on Anko's face that she had a lot more "To work with," Then she originally thought.

"Good, Good, now lets get started" Anko said.

(one hour later.)

Hinata was rather aloof as the older women dragged her from one shop to another, arguing about what was appropriate attire for a konoichi, mostly between Anko and Nana. Anko was all for stripping Hinata of all of her modesty and put her into the least concealing outfit possible. While Nana was arguing for something a little more conservative. Rin was playing the middle ground so for most of the decisions they followed her ideas.

"No way we do not need to go there," Nana yelled at Anko.

"It is a crucial part of her outfit," Anko argued.

"We do not need to buy her undergarments, we didn't destroy that," Nana yelled loud enough to make Hinata blush insanely hard.

"Let's not talk about this Anko, Nana is right." Rin said. "But we do need to figure out what kind of pants or skirt to put her in," Rin's eyes glinted with a hint of evil in them which made Hinata shudder.

(I think I will just end it there.)

(A/N: Well now you know why I needed two contracts. I hope people like the top konoichi thing I thought of that a while ago to add some humor to the story.)


	19. Konoichi pageant

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 19

(Music: Love Story by Taylor swift. (**This is a one time thing.**))

(something that I noticed about this chapter is that I didn't really make any descriptions so if you could just imagine them, or if somebody has enough time make a description for anything that I am missing.)

(In tea country one week after Jiraya and Naruto made it to the town)

Naruto had successfully taken up the identity of Asahina Mikuru flawlessly. Nobody in tea country could have guessed that the shy girl that was staying in the Ochaya inn was actually a boy. All they knew was that Asahina Mikuru was an unknown face in the number one Konoichi pageant. It is two hour to the beginning of the pageant which was going to start at High noon.

The pageant was going to have three parts to it. The first part was a fashion display of the Konoichi's poise general beauty. The second was a talent portion of the pageant where the konoichi were supposed to impress the crowd as much as possible. The third was a combat where the konoichi that wins the tournament gets the most points. Each stage is broken into three, 100 possible points. Each stage is judged by ten judges each giving a possible ten points.

Naruto wasn't worried about the second part, there was only one thing that he would do for a talent show. He had spent the day before making the lyrics and tune that he wanted to use for the talent show. It was a weird thing thinking up a song that wasn't meant for his original voice, but Naruto was managing to work around that.

The second day was spent mostly thinking about what fighting style would go best, without blowing his identity. His Ballad ninpo was too well known and people would put the technique and him together very fast, and he need to keep his cover. The second thing he couldn't use was any kind of genjutsu, the first reason is because he is no good with genjutsu without his guitars. The second reason for no genjutsu is that if they tried to cancel all of the genjutsu in a specific area then his henge would be discovered. So that left ninjustu, kenjutsu, and/ or some kind of taijutsu. The thing is that they really had to be some kind of combination of ninjutsu and one of the other. So far it was looking like using Doton jutsu, and kenjutsu. Nobody knows that he had Densetsu, so that was what Asahina Mikuru's choice of weapon.

Every day since then, Naruto was assisting his clones on locating the Wolf contract. So far no luck.

Naruto in the form of Asahina took out Densetsu, a small clap of thunder came from the scroll and the Zanbato appeared. Naruto grabbed the sword and felt a drain on his chakra reserves. The drain almost dispelled his henge, but he pumped more chakra into the sword so it wouldn't need to feed on the jutsu he so vitally needed to keep in tacked. Naruto filled the sword with as much chakra as he could so it wouldn't drain him of chakra in the middle of the pageant and dispel his jutsu. So far Densetsu seemed to be to eager to eat the chakra Naruto was supplying and there was no slowing down of it's appetite, so Naruto just kept on feeding it to satiate it completely.

About ten minutes later, Naruto was getting tired but Densetsu seemed to slow down on the consumption of Naruto's chakra which was a good thing because Asahina Mikuru was supposed to be the only person that people in tea country should know and if Densetsu stole his chakra from his henge, well that would be bad.

Naruto was nervous and didn't want to have to sit in his room thinking about it so he decided to go on to the pageant now and wait there rather then wait in his room. Naruto also realized that he hadn't had anything to eat today because he was really nervous about the stunt he was about to pull. Naruto left his room with densetsu set on his back and his henge fully in place. The only thing that was out of place at the moment was the attitude of Asahina which Naruto quickly put up.

**(Okay until the Henge is undone, Naruto will be referred to as Mikuru so please don't get confused.)**

**(Okay until the Henge is undone, Naruto will be referred to as Mikuru so please don't get confused.)**

**(Okay until the Henge is undone, Naruto will be referred to as Mikuru so please don't get confused.)**

Mikuru decided to go and get some bread, so she wouldn't be starving at the pageant. She remembered a bakery about a block away from the pageant, hoping that she could get some curry bread or some meal bun she rushed off to the bakery.

Mikuru was becoming uncomfortable with all the stares from all the guys she passed which all averted after they saw the humongous blade on her back. It was still an uncomfortable feeling. She moved quickly through the crowds and finally made it to the bakery. It was a nothing special shop but the smell in the air was exactly as it should have been. The smell of baking bread was always intoxicating to most people and Mikuru was no exception. She got a couple of pork buns paying for them. She took a bite of one and it so warm and tasty she felt so content. She walked to the pageant area eating her buns enjoying them immensely. She arrived at the pageant hall entering without any problems from the guards that recognized her.

"Ah Asahina-san, you are to report to the dressing room now, all of the konoichi are preparing themselves for the first part of the Pageant," the guard that let her in said.

"Thank you," Mikuru said gracefully and walked in. 'Will I have to walk into the dresses that the girls in pageants have to wear. I don't really know because the only ones that I have seen are from the civilian pageants, hopefully there would be something different.

When she walked into the changing room and what she saw made her heart drop. All of the Konoichi were getting laced up into extremely tight and uncomfortable looking dresses to say that they didn't look good would have been a down right lie, but Mikuru didn't have anything planned for this and if she didn't come up with something fast she was going to be demonstrating her dress in her normal cloths and that was bound to make it harder for her to win the contract and that was extremely important.

"Oh Mikuru, the old white haired man that helped you register dropped off this dress for you to wear," One of the coordinators said handing her a dress in a garment bag. "He also tried to insist to stay here and put it on, but we couldn't allow that with all of the other contestants changing in the same room."

"Thank you," Mikuru said mentally thinking. 'Ero-sennin that pervert, trying to get into a girls changing room, I will kill him if he put me in some kind of perverted outfit,'

Mikuru quickly got out of her normal shinobi cloths when she was interrupted by a loud wailing coming from her said.

"Oh my god look at her," One of the contestants said looking at Mikuru.

She quickly checked to make sure that nothing that wasn't supposed to be on a girl wasn't and when she confirmed that the henge was still firmly in place she looked up at the girl who wailed.

"What?" Mikuru asked in a shy intimidated voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong, oh nothing is wrong," Then the girl proceed to violate Mikuru, by grabbing both of her breast squeezing and giggling them around.

If Mikuru was normal and watching this from the side lines she probably would have gotten a massive nosebleed sending her all the way to the moon. But from her current point of view, she was putting a pretty large amount of power to keeping the Henge solid while being well violated. She would never forget this feeling of being sexually harassed. 'Oh my god this is what it feels like, never again, I will never let this kind of thing happen to anybody I know,'

"With her body like this I don't doubt that she is going to be the most serious competition." The girl that grabbed Mikuru was saying before Mikuru grabbed one of her wrists and threw her into a wall.

Before the girl could get back up from the ground, Mikuru pulled the dress up into place, managing to get the zipper in the back all the way up. She rushed as far away from the girl that groped her as possible while staying in the dressing room. Mikuru was struggling putting on the high heels the straps were far more confusing then what she was used to, but she managed. She attempted to walk a couple of steps. Her halance was okay but she was walking very slowly... six inch stiletto heels were a pain to wear, but even worse to walk in. If it wasn't for years of learning to control her body to become a ninja she would have quickly twisted her hankle. But as it was she had a decent walking pace down. Mikuru had to admit that the outfit was stunning. If she wasn't admiring herself.

**(You people think about the details of the dress and shoes. Right now I am too pissed off.)**

Mikuru walked around for a couple more seconds, before somebody called all of the konoichi to stage.

(Nothing great thing happened during the showing)

The scores were giving instantly and each and every one of them was given a list with everybodies scores.

'Teruko Shizo 78

Kyoko Natachi 83

Yukiko aishi 88

Aiko Matchi 83

Mikurua Asahina 93

Yuna Saika 95

Saki Rina 92

Kina Hime 100'

Mikuru was third place. She was a little surprised that she only got her place, but she saw the two girls that beat her. They were both beautiful and they moved with more grace then she could with 6" stillettoes. She quickly got out of the extremely impractical dress and shoes before the girl that violated her, now revealed to be Kina. The only person that Mikuru thought might be serious competition.

"Sir, I can't allow you into the changing room," The bouncer to the changing room said.

"Why not!!" Jiraya yelled.

Mikuru quickly walked out of the changing room before the bouncer could blow his top and get himself put into the hospital for angering a Sannin. Mikuru rushed out of the changing room fast enough to be nothing but a blur to anybody that was watching her. She quickly grabbed Jiraya dragging him to a an empty space.

"What do you need pervert," Mikuru asked really fast and just loud enough for Jiraya to her him.

"What are you playing at?" Jiryaya asked. "You are in third place right now.

"I am not doing so bad for you to be worried about my score. And I can't walk very gracefully in six inch stilettos. Don't worry about it I am going to get perfect on the talent section assuming that all of them can hear properly. And the battle competition is also not going to be any problem."

"I don't know, those two that beat you were really knock outs, I don't know if you can beat them," Jiraya said.

"I am going to win don't worry about that." Mikuru said.

"Mikuru Asahina please report to the stage you are to preform your... song." A P.A announcement came from all around them.

"Just see," Mikuru said as she disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving a slightly stunned Jiraya.

"I am so sorry for being late, I will start imediately." Mikuru said.

"do you need us to put a Cd into the speaker?" One of the ten judges asked.

"Oh no I am going to do a live performance," Mikuru said doing a quick Kage Buunshin bringing three clones all of them taking out the proper instruments.

(Love Story by Taylor Swift. Song starts Now.)

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And your daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And your daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you.

(song end.)

Mikuru finished to a round of applause from everybody in the building, a couple of the judges were crying.

"Thank you," Mikuru said as all of her clones disappeared. Mikuru reinforced her Henge as she felt it slip just a little, due to lack of focus and Densetsu was draining a little of the chakra the henge needed.

Mikuru walked back into the changing room to see a lot of the girls she was competing against in tears of what she could only make out as being overwhelmed. Mikuru must have spent a lot more time trying to find Jiraya then she thought because she was handed a sheet of paper with all of the scores all of the girls attained.

'Teruko Shizo forfeit

Kyoko Natachi forfeit

Yukiko Aishi forfeit

Aiko Matchi forfeit

Mikuru Asahina 193

Yuna Saika forfeit

Saki Rina forfeit

Kina Hime 190'

What Mikuru read astounded her, apparently she was the second person to go up and preform. Kina got a score of 90 and directly after Mikuru went up everybody else just gave up... That meant one of two things. She was so good up there that they were discouraged to continue.

"Very very good," Kina said walking up to the still shocked Mikuru.

"uhm... What?" Mikuru asked very quietly, keeping up with her personality.

"The way you played that, If you went first you probably expected every one of us to give up." Kina said a determined look in her eye as she stepped closer to Mikuru.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mikuru said stepping back. "I just did something that I am talented at."

"I hope you are as talented a fighter as you are a musician, because it has been a long time since I had a good fight. And people's of konoichi have gone down hill for quite some time. It takes a strong konoichi to get that idea out of peoples head. I hope you aren't one of those girls that became a ninja to follow a crush." Kina said. "The last round is going to start soon so I am going to get to the field to get ready. We will see who wins,"

Mikuru was totally stunned not understanding what she was talking about at all. Mikuru walked over to the open area that was going to be the battle field. This took her a total of 10 minutes, by the time she showed up everybody that was watching was already in a 20 yard perimeter around the grass. Kina was doing some light stretches and seemed to be extremely focused.

'Why is everything moving so fast I mean, everything is just coming one after another.' Mikuru thought when she took a look at the sun, and was startled to see how low to the ground it was. 'No way, this thing started at high noon, right now it looks like 4 o'clock. Holding this henge is diverting my focus so that everything seems to be moving a lot faster then it would normally.

Mikuru walked into the battle field. And took a position toward the center.

One of the judges walked into the circle to anounce. " this is going to be a one on one match, anything goes, avoid using killing force. If possible subdue your opponent. The person that wins this fight wins the prize of the falcon contract. Ready..." both konoichi tensed. "Begin."

Kina was the first one to strike throwing several kunai at Mikuru. Mikuru brought out Densetsu which with its sheer girth managed to block all of the kunai sending them all to the ground. Mikuru noticed an erie silence around her. She assumed that the people managed to put some kind of barrier to block the attacks from hitting the audience and the audiences sound so the competitors could concentrate on the fight. Mikuru charged at Kina swinging Densetsu exactly where she used to be, but a stone replaced Kina's body and an fizzing exploding tack was on it. Mikuru knocked the rock away a big explosion taking place just far enough for it to avoid Mikuru.

"Interesting, a gennin from Konoha doing this well against me," Kina said looking mildly surprised.

This startled Mikuru a little, making her barely miss Kina's left arm with a downward slash, "What, how do you know about me? All of our villages and ranks were supposed to be undisclosed when we signed up and gave that information."

"My specialty is information gather," Kina said while doing hand seals, "It was easy enough to get my hands on the papers. Doton: Iwa Toge no jutsu ( Earth style Stone Thorn)," stone spikes erupted from the ground traveling in a path targeting Mikuru, who managed to jump to the side just enough to not get skewered. Mikuru finished a set of seals. "Doton: Hana Wana no jutsu (Earth style flower trap,)

An earthen flower erupted from the ground attempted to trap Kina in a reverse blooming cycle. Kina jumped out of the way doing several handseals.

"Doton: Ishi shoot," Kina yelled and several stones rose from the ground and shot at Mikuru. Mikuru turned Densetsu so the flat of the blade was facing the rocks and she hid behind the blade. Jolts of lighting burst from the blade shooting out to the stones destroying them.

'huh, should have remembered the stinking lighting,' Mikuru thought as she charged Densetsu with chakra and a jet of lightning exploded from the blade.

"Doton: Do mizo no jutsu ( Earth ditch jutsu)," Kina said quickly as she finished a set of hand seals and she sunk 7 feet into the ground in the ditch she made, dodging the lightning burst Mikuru sent at her. When Kina jumped out of the ditch she couldn't see Mikuru at all. "Where are you,"

"Right here," Mikuru said as she emerged from the ground dragging Kina down to the ground so only her head was showing. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu (Earth stlye: Inner Decapitation jutsu) Mikuru held Densetsu at Kina's neck. "I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. But I must win," Kina was stuck and there was no effective way for her to get out of this unscathed.

"I... give up, you are a worthy konoichi," Kina said. What seemed to be no time at all to Mikuru she was whisked away by a couple of the female judges who dragged Mikuru back to the changing room. They instructed her to get back into her Showcase outfit.

What went by next, Mikuru mentally blocked out, there was no way that she was ever going to remember what happened next.

(One day later)

Naruto was laying down in his room, Mikuru henge dispelled. The falcon contract safely strapped to his back. Naruto got the wolf contract directly after the pageant from one of his clones. The wolf contract was strapped above it. He gave Jiraya 8000 Yen, just to get out of his hair for a while because Jiraya would not stop making jokes about him. Jiraya kept on calling him. "My lady, Best teen Konoichi, Princess." The stupid tiara that they gave him was safely in a storage seal. Naruto was planning to get rid of the stupid thing. He had no need for the reminder of what he had to do to help his teammate.

Naruto heard a knocking on his door. "I swear to god, Jiraya if that is you coming here to make fun of me I am going to kill you." Naruto walked and opened the door. Two people in black cloaks with red clouds on them were standing in front of Naruto. One of them was a fish like man, who was about 5feet 11 inches tall. The second man was shorter and had dark hair, his eyes were blood red and had three comas surrounding the pupil.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto said on guard.

(Back in Konoha.)

"Kiba you have to move faster," Tsume yelled as she and her partner Koromaru were assaulting her son with Gatsugas and Having Kiba try and counter them.

'Damnit, She is too fast,' Kiba thought, his muscles were about to collapse and Akamaru was in a similar state of exhaustion. Kiba reached for his weight release. ' just once, just so kaa-san knows what I am made off,'

"Akamaru, lets go," Kiba said as his weights fell off and Kiba blurred into action.

"Better," Tsume said looking at Kiba's forming Gatsuga, "But still not good enough," Tsume by herself stopped Kiba and Akamaru with her own Gastuga. Kiba and Akamaru were sent flying into a tree.

"That is enough for now, get some rest and we will be starting seven tomorrow morning," Tsume said as she and Koromaru shushined away.

"Akamaru, are you okay?" Kiba asked looking tired. Akamaru's henge failed and he turned back into the white puppy everybody knows and loves. Akamaru gave a whine and just stayed there. Kiba lifted Akamaru and set him down under a tree.

"I still have some work to do," Kiba said poping a chakra pill into his mouth and taking out his Karambit knives.

(A/N: okay there is an explanation for the shortness of the update. Because rather then taking my time and making it hopefully better. I was so pissed off at the most recent chapter of Naruto. That I absolutely had to update sooner then I would have liked.

Also I have no idea what happens at a beauty pageant. I just thought it would be really funny.

Kisame and Itachi found out where Naruto is and guess what is going to happen now.)


	20. Back to Konoha

Rockband Anbu-style

Chapter 20

(Song: The Meaning of Life by The Offspring)

(In the Hotel)

"What do you want here, Uchiha Itachi," Naruto said in a menacing tone, mentally going over how fast he could move, 'this is going to be tight, and where the hell is ero sennin, these guys couldn't have gotten rid of him without me noticing. Well that doesn't matter right now, I don't know much about these two. Hosigaki Kisame was one of the shichibukai so probably Suiton jutsu, and that sword of his, what ability it has... he will probably explain that later. Itachi was an anbu at an incredibly young age, and not much later he destroyed his clan with the exception of one. To have that kind of power, to exterminate a clan by yourself. I have to work fast, And where the Hell is Ero-sennin,'

(With Jiraya)

'Oh ho, this is heaven," Jiraya was in a room with several scantily clad women. 'whoever sent that VIP pass, god bless you,'

(Back at the hotel)

"We are here for you, Uzumaki Naruto, and we wouldn't suggest you fighting us," Kisame said gripping the hilt of his Zanbatou.

"either way though in your guys' mind I am dead right," Naruto said and before either black clad figure could twitch Naruto ran back into his room and dove through the open window, and pinballed off the walls through the streets.

"Follow him," Itachi yelled rocketing after Naruto, Kisame on his tail.

'Okay I have to get to a place without possible innocents.' Naruto thought as he bounced off buildings going to the forest. ' have to fight all out, I am against two S class shinobi,' About a minute later Naruto was a mile out from the town when he landed on a tree, quickly making a Kage Buunshin, Naruto himself took out a sparking densetsu and his clone took out a copied set of drumsticks they had the symbol of earth engraved on them. The clone focused chakra into the sticks which focused a rope of chakra three feet long. A spike mace emerged from the end of the rope as stones from the ground flew up to form the mace. The clone focused condensing the rocks with his chakra, making the spike orb extremely dense and heavy.

"Take Itachi and when it looks like he is about to win disperse yourself so I can know how he fights." Naruto said going through a couple stances with his Zanbato.

The clone did several hand seals and shouted " Katon: Hosenka no jutsu," (Fire style :Phoenix Flower jutsu) The clone shot several fireballs at the surrounding area. Naruto and his clone dodged a very large amount of water shaped like a shark. This alone didn't really startle Naruto. 'That high of a level suiton jutsu without a major water source that I saw, impressive." Then a fireball coming from a completely different dirrection engulfed two trees before attempting to collide with Naruto and his clones, they substituted themselves with logs that were incinerated by the intensity of the heat. Naruto reappeared behind the stationary Kisame, slashing at him with Densetsu. Naruto knew that his clone was keeping Itachi busy enough because his clone wasn't dispersed yet and their wasn't an A rank jutsu flying at his back. Kisame dodge and swung his wrapped blade at Naruto's head. Naruto blocked the strike with the flat of densetsu's blades and electricity ran from Densetsu to Kisame's sword, to Naruto's shock it didn't seem to harm Kisame at all. There were a couple of explanations of why this could have happened but Naruto didn't have time to think about it. Kisame his sword don't on Naruto's head. Naruto blocked with the blade of Densetsu, the tip of the blade got caught on Kisame's blades wrapping slashing about half of them of revealing the dark gray steel scales that comprised his sword.

"You like Samehade, it doesn't cut, it shaves, and it eats chakra." Kisame said, earning a blast of lighting from Densetsu, Kisame didn't even more as Samehade seemed to redirect it strait into the blade. "that won't work, gaki,"

It was about this time, Naruto's eyes widened "Shit!" Naruto quickly jumped back severl feet "Kage Buunshin no jutsu," 4 shadow clones appeared behind him. One pulled out a flame guitar, one with the wind guitar, one with the earth drumsticks, and the last holding the blame drumsticks, "Go," All of the clones sped off into the forest.

"They are for," Kisame said expecting a trap.

"No, just a little distraction for Itachi," Naruto said continuing without a swing with Densetsu which was blocked by Samehade. The Zanbatou battle went on for ten minutes the only casualties being the trees surrounding the battle. Almost all of them were sliced down or completely obliterated. Naruto and Kisame were completely unharmed and it was getting on naruto's nerves, his chakra was being drained by Samehade and Densetsu, his reserves were massive, and these were really miniscule amounts compared to the whole, but Kisame didn't look even remotely tired. If Kisame's sword gave the chakra it stole to Kisame, that would be insane, the first thing that he had to do was put Densetsu away. Naruto shoved with all of his strength sending Kisame strait into a tree.

Naruto put Densetsu away and started doing handseals. "Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu (Fire style great fireball jutsu)" Naruto yelled, a fireball erupted from his mouth directly at Kisame.

"Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu ( Water style: Water Shark Missile)" Kisame countered. With the complete lack of water in the general area and Kisame having to produce the water for the jutsu himself it wasn't large enough to completely overwhelm the Katon jutsu but they did cancel each out.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water style: Exploding Water Shockwave jutsu)" Kisame yelled. Naruto became aware of a lot of water erupting from Kisame who was regurgitating it. Kisame was changing the land scape into a perfect water jutsu paradise. And their Kisame had the advantage, which Naruto couldn't allow.

"Kage Buunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)" Naruto yelled as a set of five clones who quickly took out a blue guitar with a wave decal on it. "20 meters away, avoid Itachi."

"Hai," All the clones said in unison as they all scattered.

"Suiton: Goshoku-Zane ( Water style: five man-eating sharks)" Kisame fired five water sharks at Naruto who hadn't moved an inch, and then the Music started.

(The Meaning of Life by the Offspring. Just listen to the song it is pretty good)

After about two seconds the five water sharks lost all cohesion and fell to the wet land as water.

"Ninpo: Ballad of the breaker," Naruto said just loud enough for Kisame to hear.

"What!! How did this happen!" Kisame yelled.

"You know I was never able to create a music based water attack, so I figured if I can't do it then why should other people be able to use Suiton jutsu, So this ninpo ballad is designed so the music vibrates and the water in your jutsu loses cohesion. But since we are surrounded by water this should be interesting," Naruto said taking Densetsu out again. Naruto shot a massive bolt of lightning to the left of Kisame who didn't move because it wasn't going to hit him. Something he would regret. As the lightning hit the water and moved faster then blinking, the lightning traveled through the water electrocuting Kisame with about 20,000 volts of electricity. Naruto Knowing exactly what his plan would do, he jumped as the lightning touched the water, Naruto was shocked that Kisame didn't see the attack coming, but he didn't let that stop him from finishing the job Naruto walked up to the twitching body. Naruto decapitated the twitching body and as he held the head, a layer of skin like substance fell from the face revealing a very pale man that he had never seen before.

"Well that explains that," Naruto said dropping the head into the water, and then was immediately on his guard as he heard a rusting noise.

"Oy Naruto," Jiraya yelled.

"Ero-sennin, what the hell took you so long, I was fighting two supposed S-rank Nin, what no let me guess they lured you away with a hooker or something. Did you at least take care of the Itachi copy." Naruto said a little exasperated knowing the idiot well.

"yeah, he is sitting in a bonfire about a mile that way," Jiraya pointed to the right. "Your clones were keeping him really busy considering they were clones. That guitar of yours is deadly."

"I would say that we should take the way back to Konoha slow, after all you used up a fair bit of energy, and I am pretty tired. A civilian's pace at least until tomorrow or the day after" Naruto said looking for the sun to figure out which direction to go it.

"This way you brat," Jiraya said waving at Naruto to follow him. Naruto did, he had some important thing to deliver, and in this case at least time was not of the essence, he could relax.

(4 days later)

Naruto and Jiraya returned to Konoha about a hour ago, ten minutes after they met with the Hokage giving him an update Naruto was hit in the face by a paper airplane. Naruto probably would have crushed the paper if it didn't name on the top of the paper. Naruto unwrapped the paper to see a message written on it.

'Unofficial meeting of all available participants in the finals of the Chuunin exams from teams 7,8, and 10. Attendance is requested not demanded. Go to training ground 31. Shino'

"Well that will be fine I guess. See you later Ero-sennin," Naruto said disappearing due to sheer speed. 'I should go home first and tell Rin Kaa-chan I am home, and I need to put on my weights,'

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha blowing past everybody and everything so fast that nobody knew what was going on. When Naruto reached his house, he saw an irate Rin waiting for him. It was about this time that Naruto considered running really really far away because she looked completely pissed. This plan was squashed by Rin's face, when Naruto took a close look at it he could see the worry that he had put her through but there was also something else there a sadness that didn't really seem to have anything to do with the situation of Naruto running away for a little less then two weeks.

"Kaa-chan I am home," Naruto said a little hesitantly, but he ran up to Rin and gave her a big hug. This simple act seemed to calm down Rin a little but she still looked a bit angry. Rin gave Naruto a hug back, "Welcome, home... And if you ever do that again without telling me before you leave, I will hunt you down next time, and sever the tendons in your legs so that you can't do it again."

"Hhhhai Kaa-chan," Naruto responded a little scared.

"Now, tell me what you did while you were gone," Rin said the sad look still in her eyes but a smile on her face.

(Ten minutes of explaining later)

Naruto knew that everything that he had done over the last two weeks would have gotten a lot of disapproval from Rin so Naruto mostly lied a lot, small stuff about stealing the summoning scrolls from an evil dictator. She seemed to buy it so Naruto wasn't worried. "Uhm Kaa-chan I have to go see a couple of friends now,"

"That is fine, Naruto-kun, just make sure that you make it back in time for dinner, if you want to bring a friend that is fine," Rin said.

"Thanks Kaa-san," Naruto said speeding off to his room to put on his weights and then shuushin to training ground 31.

" You didn't tell him," Yamato said jumping down from the roof of Rin's house.

"No I didn't, and you could have come down and seen Naruto." Rin said looking scornful.

"there is nothing to gain from not telling him," Yamato said, "He will find out sooner or later, and he will feel more betrayed if he thinks we knew about it, which we do."

"I just can't tell him right now, There are too many things going on right now, he needs to focus on the chuunin exams." Rin said a little uncomfortable now.

" It is a tragedy, none of us deny that, and we all have to accept that. We have to tell him, and the sooner we do it the better," Yamato said.

"We should have everybody there to support him it is the best way for us to break the news," Rin said a little worried.

"After the Chuunin exams then when Kakashi senpai is back from training the Uchiha." Yamato said.

"What about the Aburame, isn't he also in the finals." Rin asked.

"That Aburame has the Aburame clan to train him for the coming exam, So Kakashi is focusing on the Uchiha," Yamato answered.

"and the last member of the team," Rin asked.

"I honestly don't know, Kakashi-senpai didn't mention anything about her, I would assume that she is doing some sort of self training," Yamato said.

"Kakashi still hasn't learned his lesson, but I guess he never will," Rin sighed.

(At training ground 31)

Naruto was thrown off guard by how much his weights threw him off, after two weeks of not using them it was taking him a lot longer to get used to them he was used too. When Naruto got there Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all standing around talking lightly about non important stuff apparently.

"Hey guys whats up?" Naruto asked the group in general. Shikamaru just sort of looked away saying troublesome, not in a superior way it just looked like he was really tired.

"Nothing much all of us have pretty much have been training for the past fort night," Kiba said Akamaru jumping from his head into Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at Kiba noticing not much has changed except that he had a side holster for the Karambit that Naruto gave him. Naruto smiled a little at this, as he scratched Akamaru behind the ears.

"What have you been doing Naruto," Ino asked a little too interested in Naruto's opinion.

"Same thing for the most part," Naruto said, "Why are we all meeting here anyway?"

"We aren't all here yet, I would prefer explaining" Shino said quietly.

"What, I am not sure where Sasuke is, and Hinata is probably training with her family right now." Naruto said crossing his hands.

"Sasuke is with Kakashi sensei training some place, I couldn't get in contact with him," Shino said a very slight amount of irritation in his voice. "But Hinata was contacted and she went on her way, according to my sources,"

"... Sorry for being late," A fairly out of breath Hinata ran to the group. But it was a far different Hinata that Naruto knew. Hinata was wearing a sort of combat boots going to about her mid-calf. From the top of the boots to about halfway up Hinata's thigh there was absolutely nothing covering it, which then hit a sort of black biking shorts and a Kunai pouch strapped to her right thigh. From there a fishnet shirt was the only thing not covering up her midriff, a black leather halter top underneath the fish net. Her hands were encased in the weapon gloves that Naruto had given her, the sharp spike retracted at the moment (Soifon's Shikai times two). Her neck had the scarf the red scarf that Naruto threw at his first concert.

Naruto's eyes widened, but he then turned away blushing lightly, This was an extreme change and Naruto really liked it. As far as Naruto knew Hinata hadn't changed since he last saw her, but she was always in that conservative outfit so he never knew that Hinata had... curves.

"That is fine," Shino said no hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So, why have you call us all here," Naruto asked.

"not anything life threatening, I just wanted to make sure," Shino said, " There should be no animosity between any of us during the up coming competition and afterwards,"

"Of course, what do you think we are," Kiba said looking at Shino. "I mean seriously we are for the most part friends here, this up coming exam is just to advance us in the ranks, and as long as we don't die we will have another shot at becoming Chuunin. None of us are going to be aiming to kill, So what is there to worry about,"

"Yeah Shino this was kind of pointless," Ino said, "None of us are so petty,"

"Well none of us, I don't really know about Sasuke though," Shikamaru said looking up lightly.

" Of course Sasuke is going to throw a hissy fit if he doesn't become Chuunin," Naruto said. "But we shouldn't worry about it. As long as all of us know that it is just a chance to advance, one that we can keep on going."

" I am pretty sure that we all understand that," Hinata said.

"That is all I wanted to make sure all of us understood, and good luck," Shino said as he walked away a little melodramatically.

"Troublesome, this was such a waste of time," Shikamaru said as he got up and walked away presumably to sleep some more in a quieter place.

"I have to get back to the Hyuuga compound, back to training," Hinata said shushining back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Wait Hinata... Damn, when did she learn shushin," Naruto said rubbing his temples, " Kiba I have to talk to you and Hinata, lets go to the Hyuuga compound,"

"Dude, I have to get back home to train, my mom will kill me," Kiba said worried Akamaru looked a little concerned too.

"Trust me, I am almost 100 percent positive that she will not mind you being late, But lets go," Naruto said rushing off leaving Kiba following behind him at a little slower rate. This left Ino who just walked away.

(Two minutes later)

"Naruto what is this about?" Kiba yelled as he tried to keep up with Naruto.

"It has to do with my trip for the last two weeks, you will find out," Naruto said speeding up, leaving Kiba in the dust. But then he hit the breaks, having Kiba running past him,but then running back to Naruto.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"I just remembered, before we get to the Hyuuga compound I need to get a lot of sake," Naruto said, going in a perpendicular path to the original path.

"What the hell... Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he chased after Naruto again.

(Three minutes later)

Kiba arrived at the liquor store to see a man about 30 years old that looked a lot like Naruto walking out with two barrels of alcohol. The man subtly signaled to Kiba to follow him, as they both returned to the route to the Hyuuga compound. About three blocks away from the Liquor store, and the man changed back to his usual form.

(Two minutes later at the Hyuuga compound)

"Okay serious Naruto, I am confused," Kiba said not to enthusiastic. If this was one of Naruto's half baked plan that was going to get really into trouble with his mom.

"I will not explain until we get Hinata too, it hopefully won't take to long," Naruto said.

"Hopefully?" Kiba asked.

"I left rather abruptly last time I came here," Naruto said. "I am going to assume a little spar with somebody," Naruto said a little annoyed holding the very heavy sake barrels like it was nothing.

"You didn't piss off the Hyuuga clan did you, that will get really bad if you did," Kiba said, rubbing his temples and Akamaru barked.

"I hope not, it was never my intent." Naruto said, "well lets go in then," Naruto entered the Hyuuga compound, completely ignoring the guards who looked uncertain if they should stop them, they recognized them as Hinata's teammates and no genjutsu can hide somebodies appearance from the Hyuuga's eyes. Naruto could hear the sound of a sparing match and there was only one person that he could assume it was since, Hinata said something about training so that must have been it. Naruto and Kiba moved to the sparing site and what Naruto and Kiba saw confused them.

Hinata was currently dodging one of her older cousins in a sparing match and she let herself get hit a couple of times to make it seem like she was not able to attack again. Her father was watching with a disappointed look in his face.

"Hinata-chan, is this what you are showing your family?" Naruto said surprised.

"Hinata, what is going on," Kiba looked utterly confused. She could move faster then this by far.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun!" Hinata looked surprised as her cousin attempted to attack her, but Hinata reflexively, spun to the side hitting several tenketsu points stopping her cousin in her tracks. Hinata looked at her cousin, and then realized that she acted like she normally would have, not hiding her ability.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, Inuzaka-san," Hiashi said looking at Kiba, Naruto, and what Naruto was carrying. It looked like Hiashi was going to ask what was with the sake but seemed to think better of it. "It was very interesting to see that as soon as you two showed up Hinata managed to take her opponent down easily, considering they have been going at it for 3 minutes and Hinata hadn't been able to hit her, I thought I chose an opponent that was around the same skill level."

Naruto looked insanely confused, Hinata was far better then this, then Naruto had a good idea. Naruto dropped the barrels of sake in a way that would force Kiba to catch them, Naruto attempted a strike at Hinata with a palm strike.

'What is he doing?' Hiashi thought as he moved to stop Naruto, being a couple of feet away it took him too long to get in the way of Naruto's attack. Hinata spun off dodging Naruto attempting to strike several times in the arm, but Naruto moved his arm out of the way attempting to get Hinata again with her other hand. Hinata caught both of Naruto's hands twisting him in a way to restrict him... if Naruto didn't want to get out.

"Naruto-kun, why..." Hinata realized what happened until she saw her father... She had reacted on instinct completely forgetting that she forgot her father was watching. She mentally cursed, but there was nothing that she could do about it now.

"Hinata... Why have you never shown that skill during practice?" Hiashi said a little stern.

"I... I ... I..." Hinata was interrupted by Kiba.

"I would assume that Hinata never wanted to hurt any of her family," Kiba said looking at Hinata.

"Hiashi-san, I need to borrow my teammate for at least a couple of hours. And after that I would assume that she would be occupied for some time after," Naruto said looking at Hiashi, asking permission.

"Fine, Hinata please tell me what you do after you get back," With that Hiashi left team 8 to their business.

"Okay, we should go somewhere with a lot of space," Naruto said thinking.

"Okay Naruto I have waited long enough to hear what the hell is going on," Kiba complained looking at Naruto a little menacing. Akamaru seemed to agree with his bark. "If this isn't worth it, I am just going to leave, now spit it out."

Naruto was a little stunned that Kiba would be just so direct... But Naruto had been dragging him around for about 15 minutes. And to Kiba to keep his tongue for that long was amazing.

"Like I said, it has something to do with my past two weeks of being outside of the village. I was looking for something you two could use, but I don't want to talk about it too in detail here. Follow me, trust me it will be worth it." Naruto said hoping that would be enough for Kiba to accept. Naruto took the sake barrel from Kiba. Naruto moved and Hinata and Kiba both followed.

(In a Mountain clearing, Where Naruto did his summon training in the Anime/Manga.)

"Okay, this should be a little more appropriate." Naruto said dropping the sake barrel. Naruto took out the two scrolls.

"What are they?" Kiba asked looking at the two scrolls.

"Two summoning contracts," Naruto said getting a small gasp from Hinata. Kiba looked a little shocked.

"This is what you have been looking for the last two weeks," Hinata said a little awed.

"Yeah, There were rumors that these contracts were in a specific city, so that was where I went. This is the wolf contract," Naruto said raising one of the contracts. "This is the falcon contract," Naruto said holding the other.

"You managed to get two contracts in two weeks?" Kiba asked irritation completely gone now in awe.

"I wanted to give you two choices. If you don't want them don't take them, if you want to both sign one contract that is fine. If you want separate contracts you can choose which one you want." Naruto said placing both of the contracts on the ground.

"You think we could refuse this?" Kiba asked going strait for the wolf contract. Naruto has suspected it would appeal to Kiba because of the Inuzaka's close relationship with dogs.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said going for the falcon contract. There was no indication for Naruto to believe that the falcon contract would have been a good fit for Hinata. He had no idea about the personality of the birds, but the Hyuuga's would be interested in a lot of the possibilities of a bird contract.

"Well this isn't coming no strings attached," Naruto said. Getting a confused look from his teammates, Kiba looked almost worried. "Make Chuunin," Naruto finished a little grimly. Both his teammates nodded looking a little relieved.

"Of course," Both of them said, "and you have to do the same."

"Would you think I would let you leave me behind?" Naruto asked a little surprised, but then he continued. " First thing you should do is sign the contracts with some of your blood, After that the hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep. You think you guys got that,"

"Of course, we got that what do you think we are dense," Kiba asked a little irritated. Kiba had the contract open to the spot where there were many faded names on the contract signed in blood. Kiba bit his thumb and began signing his name. Hinata followed her teammate's lead and undid the falcon contract signing it with her blood.

"At the end of that put a little blood each finger and press it right below your name," Naruto said.

"Naruto how do you know all of this, do you have a contract?" Hinata asked as she did as she was told.

"Yeah, but I got it recently," Naruto said looking a little uncomfortable. "and before you asked, I signed the toad contract,"

"The toad contract, that is an interesting choice for you." Kiba said finishing up with his contract letting it dry for a minute before rolling it up.

"Well, yeah it is interesting but they are nice enough," Naruto said as Hinata finished up rolling up the contract.

"So why don't you guys try and summon?" Naruto said looking at his teammates.

(A/N)

I am sorry for the huge delay, but I have had a lot to deal with, and school gets in the way of fan fiction.


	21. Chuunin Exams Final

Rockband anbu-style

Chapter 21

Chuunin exam finals

(The usual copy right stuff. I don't own Naruto or anything that I reference.)

(Naruto's house. 6 hours after training began.)

Naruto was in the kitchen making a simple rice dish for Hinata who was sitting at the kitchen table, and Kiba who was still working on the Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning jutsu) They had been working five hours strait and Hinata and Kiba were both completely out of chakra, but Kiba was still willing to push his limit when it was stretched to the limit.

"I am ashamed of myself." Hinata said looking down on the table.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked facing the shy girl... well once shy girl. Her outfit was still grabbing Naruto's attention. "There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"No." Hinata said almost demanding. "Look at Kiba he is still working so hard. He is so determined to succeed that he is willing to push himself to a state of collapse."

"That is because right now he is being stupid." Naruto said looking out a window to see Kiba fail again at summoning anything but a wolf puppy that bit his hand. " The amount of power that you need to summon, what you need to summon is incredible. It is a mark of a great shinobi that can summon the boss of any contract and still have strength enough to fight along side them. That kind of amount of chakra is not something that can be gained in a day, You will have to train with it for some time before you can even summon the boss not to mention fight with it. Tomorrow you guys will summon your respective bosses."

"But you just said," Hinata was about to interrupt.

"I didn't say by yourself. There are ways to transfer chakra from one person to another safely, but it is only a temporary boost, you will both need to build up your chakra reserves." Naruto said plating the rice dish for each of them.

"I will have it down before the Chuunin exams," Kiba yelled from out back.

"Sure you will," Naruto said sarcastically. "Get in here and eat something. Start training tomorrow if you mom allows it."

"Shit my mom, I totally forgot about, damn damn damn. I am so dead when I get home." Kiba complained as he walked into and sat down at the table and began eating.

"I have told you several times that your mom will not mind you skipping your training today. And you didn't really skip training you were just training in a different way." Naruto said.

"You tell her that." Kiba said.

"Sure that sounds good," Naruto said drinking a cup of water from the sink.

"REALLY!!!!," Kiba yelled.

"Yeah sure why not?" Naruto said.

"Naruto! I am home," A voice came from the front door. "I don't really have anything planned for dinner right now, but we can go out and get something.

"Kaa-san," Naruto said happily. "Uhm I actually already kind of ate, Kiba and Hinata are here too."

"Oh well then we can make this a party," Rin said looking at her 'son's' friends.

"I probably won't be able to do anything," Kiba said. "My mom is probably already going to kill me for skipping out on training today. I should get home and take my medicine," Kiba said a little guiltily. But then he smirked at Naruto who sighed.

"Fine you want to go now. I am not sure how well I can protect you from your mom, but still think that she is going to be fine with this." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. " Hinata do you want to come?"

"Actually Naruto-kun I need Hinata for a little," Rin interrupted Naruto. "That is if it is okay with her," Rin looked at Hinata questioning.

"of course," Hinata said right away.

"Okay I will be back in about an hour. If you are still here Hinata I will walk you home," Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah very chivalrous. I have to go now our my goose will be too cooked to be saved," Kiba walked out the door. Naruto followed him shaking his head.

Rin smiled waiting for the door to close. 'click' "Okay Hinata do you think that they outfit has helped."

"Wwwwhat," Hinata said desperately. She was freaking out, "You are his mother you shouldn't be thinking about his personal life."

Rin pouted. "It isn't a mother's duty to make sure that He is interested in proper young ladies."

"Well of course but..." Hinata was interrupted.

"And I have chosen you as the prime, example of the girls in his age group. You happen to have an affection toward my son and that was a bonus." Rin said.

"This is.." Hinata blushed.

"So was he paying any kind of special attention to you?" Rin asked the blushing girl.

"Well I didn't really notice I was to busy focusing on the summoning jutsu." Hinata said. Then there was silence, Rin seemed to have frozen into an immoveable statue. "Rin-san?"

"He taught you Kuchiyose no jutsu?" Rin managed to whisper.

"Yes he did, that is why he was gone for two weeks didn't he tell you?" Hinata asked.

"What contract did he get?" Rin asked.

"Naruto got the toad contract." Hinata said.

Rin's eyes flaired a little. "So this is his doing,"

"He gave me the falcon contract," Hinata continued because she didn't hear Rin talk.

"Wait there were two contracts," Rin demanded of Hinata.

"No, three. Kiba-kun got the wolf contract," Hinata said wondering at the distress in Rin's voice.

"Naruto is in so much trouble," Rin said the burning in her eyes becoming more and more apparent.

"What, why!" Hinata was worried, she had never seen Rin like this, so inwardly aggressive. This was true anger more so then her rampage when she found out that Naruto had gone durring the time of the chuunin exams.

"Kuchiyose is well beyond the skill of any gennin, Naruto being the one exception but he has had almost endless training since he was 7." Rin said he fruy about to brim over.

"So if it is beyond our skill then we will get the skill while we practice," Hinata argued.

"This also makes you and Kiba targets for people that would like to get at those summoning contracts." Rin said. "He has put you at risk with this gamble, and he should know better then that."

"We can take care of ourselves. And do you really believe that my clan or Kiba's family would let something like that happen." Hinata asked a little patronizing to Rin.

"Well of course not but this is still an unnecessary risk." Rin said unhappy.

"We will be okay," Hinata said. " We will become stronger then you could ever imagine,"

"With the help you are getting I don't doubt it." Rin said not saying anymore.

(Two weeks later)

Naruto was waking up from a heavy sleep after a light workout, this was the day of the chuunin exams final. Naruto was working hard to help Hinata and Kiba to summon, after their training with their parents, to say this was a grueling task was really redundant, their parents worked them into the ground as it was plus the summoning practices they were often collapsing from exhaustion in the middle of practice. Each of them have managed to summon the boss of their repecive contracts. A little summary of how the entire collection of contract summons reacted to Naruto's teammates. The falcons and the bird boss love Hinata for the respect she has shown them, all of them in short love it when she summons them. Kiba is pretty much the opposite, to them he is an ignorant pup, or so thought they listen to him, they don't respect him at all. Naruto got dressed, but froze without his shirt on, when he noticed his combat gloves and scroll set out. The gloves were locked in a safe that only his family could get into. Naruto's mind raced through possibilities, there was only one that came to mind. There was going to be something extremely dangerous going on. The lack of Rin in the house confirmed this. Naruto grabbed a couple apples and ran out. Naruto arrived at the stadium at the same time as Kiba and his mom, and his sister.

"Kiba," Naruto called getting the attention of the Inuzaka Family.

"Naruto?!" Kiba called confused.

"Kiba, no talking to your opponent," Kiba's mom said all business.

"That is fine," Naruto said quickly, "Just one thing... take your weights off," Naruto vanished. Kiba's eyes widened that was more then enough of a warning, and Kiba did leaving them by a tree for later retrieval.

(Other side of the stadium)

"Hinata!" Naruto said rushing quickly to his teammate and her family. Hiashi look like he was worried about something and was totally on edge right now.

"Naruto, what is..." Hinata was cut off.

"Take off your weights, and be careful," Naruto said as he rushed off into the stadium.

(The Line up durring the exam)

Naruto was nervous, not about the exam but about what was going to go wrong, everybody was nervous as far as he could tell, except for Gaara the fact that he was strong gave him a sense of strength. That was all well and good, if Gaara was confident that probably meant he would keep his cool and survive. Sasuke wasn't there, but that probably meant that he was going to make a dramatic entrance, possibly last minute.

"I am Genma and I will be the proctor for the final part of this exam," Genma said authority in his voice. This added to Naruto's nervousness, what happened to the other proctor. "Well lets get too it,"

Everyone except for Naruto and Kiba, went up to the viewing area.

"For the best showing, No energy supplements. Show them what you can do naturally," Naruto said slightly nervous. "Just a suggestion,"

"Sorry Naruto, No can do if I am going to keep up with you," kiba said a karambit in each hand

"You are taking this extremely seriously aren't you?" Naruto said getting into a fighting stance, Naruto's left index pressed with the kanji for fire, fire erupted from the sticks into short swords.

"I knew from the moment we started these exams that it was going to be difficult," Kiba said quietly. "I thought that if this entire thing was a team test, we would have won with our hands tied behind our backs. As soon as I found out that you were my next opponent, I knew that it is the end of my progress in the chuunin exams. For the past month the only thing that I have been focusing on was defeating you. After that I am going to have to give up. Even if I go all out, I doubt that there is anything that I can do against you. This Chunin exam is over for me, But I will die if I don't put on a good show of my skills."

"Begin," Genma said jumping out of the way of the two combatants.

"Jujin buunshin," (Man Beast Clone) Kiba called out as Akamaru jumped onto his back. Akamaru-Kiba drew the next set of Karambit from Kiba's pouch. "Gatsuga," (Fang destroyer) The two Kiba's charged at Naruto in two tornado's of destruction destroying the ground toward Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way, the destruction that the two fangs wrought was significant, and it was till coming toward Naruto. Naruto avoided it twice more then his back hit the wall.

"Crap," Naruto cursed under his breath, as he used the wall to through himself into the air. Both tornadoes of destruction headed right for him. 'His maneuverability while using Gatsuga have improved a lot.' Both tornadoes fell back to the ground, landing both Kiba's back to back knives in hand.

"What is wrong Naruto, you should be able to stop that level of attack," Kiba yelled at his air born teammate.

"You are better then you give yourself credit for, Kiba," Naruto said the drumsticks in his hand vanishing. " I never thought that I would ever have to pull this out for some time," Naruto landed and two different drumsticks came out of his gloves. With a snapping noise, the drumsticks broke into segments connect to chains. A crackling noise could be heard reverberating through the arena as yellow chakra ran through the chain, from one set to the other connecting them. The end of the chain could be seen forming a chakra blade, then reshaped into a weight.

"New weapon?" Kiba said on his guard, he could feel the amount of chakra Naruto was putting into this weapon, and it was dangerous for just about everything in it's way including him.

"No, it is one that I really hate using," Naruto said frowning, "it takes a lot of effort, as I have no talent in Lighting manipulation. Get moving," with that one of the changes ends flew at the two Kibas who quickly split directions. Where the chain hit a crater was form with a discharge of lighting. Neither Kibas decided to waste any time talking.

"Gatsuga," a Kiba charged in from the left. Naruto's chain came to meet with kiba, but the spinning tornado hit the ground, burrowed in a dodged Naruto's electric chain.

"Gatsuga," The remaining Kiba yelled charging at Naruto's back. With a crack, Naruto brought the chain back to him, and at the remaining Kiba, the spinning tornado of destruction bounced into the air dodging the chain. The tornado was coming strait down on Naruto who was preparing the electric chain to strike the tornado of destruction, when the ground rumbling under his feet and the crumbling earth stole his footing. As a second Gatsuga came from beneath Naruto. The two tornadoes collided with each other, a huge amount of dust exploded from the focal point of all that destructive energy. The cloud of dust covered the stadium for a couple of seconds before clearing, revealing Kiba and Kiba sniffing desperately for their prey.

"Dangerous tactic, But well executed," Naruto said on the other side of the areana next to the tree. At a glance Naruto's chain was looped around a branch of the tree.

"used that chain instead of worrying about bad footing," Kiba said as the other Kiba walked next to him too.

"Well I wasn't going to get hit by that combo attack. Having Akamaru dig a hole directly under me was a good move but If I had moved during that assault it wouldn't have worked out that well." Naruto said his chain falling down by his side.

"Wouldn't have happened, He was following your scent." Kiba said going to the left of Naruto as Akamaru went right.

"through what must have been 6 feet of earth... impressive or do I reek that much," Naruto said jokingly. The Kiba from Naruto's left charged in his Karambit out. Naruto countered with his chain which was blocked by one of the knives which was instantly dropped before the electricity could travel through it. Kiba charged with his one knife in hand assaulting Naruto while his chain was extended. Naruto ducked. "This is sloppy Kiba," Naruto said as he ducked then kicked Kiba into the wall. Naruto had kicked Kiba hard enough to make it difficult for him to catch himself on the wall. And Kiba's back hit the wall hard knocking the wind out of him... Kiba burst into a cloud revealing Akamaru, who landed on his feet and he ran to Kiba who had just finished doing handseals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Kiba called out slamming his hand to the floor. Seals spiraled out from the ground and exploded into smoke. A dark brown wolf about the size of Akamaru appeared in the middle.

"Waaa... Brat, why the hell have you summoned me," The wolf cub yelled at Kiba. "I was winning a race against, my brother."

"Who you calling brat, brat," Kiba yelled at the summoned wolf. " I need some help if you don't mind."

"Hmph, you made me lose a race why should I help you," The wolf yelled back at Kiba.

"Because Shounen," Kiba said frustrated. " you will get to show off how awesome you are in front of this crowd." Kiba waved his arms in the general direction at the hundreds of people that have come to watch the chuunin exam. The little wolf looked slightly starstruck at the sight of so many people watching them and a grin crossed its muzzle.

"I'll do it," Shounen smirked.

"What we were practicing," Kiba said. At this both Akamaru and Shounen jumped onto Kiba's back. " Jujin Buunshin ni kai," (Jujin Buunshin times 2) Two Kiba's were standing on top of Kiba, both with a slightly evil smirk on their face. The two canine clones charged at Naruto with speed that was almost blinding. Naruto ran to avoid the reckless attack.

"Gatsuga," Kiba cried cutting Naruto off, which allowed the two pup clones to charge in. Naruto used his chain at it's fullest extent to impale the wall and he pulled himself out of the way of danger. Or so he thought.

"Gatsuga," Shounen-Kiba yelled as he followed Naruto in the same kind of assault Kiba just had used. Naruto withdrew his chain from the wall and he used his left leg to kick off the ground into the air.

"Gatsuga san kai," Kiba yelled as three Gatsugas either charged or changed directions to assault Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. This kind of tactic wasn't exactly what Naruto was used to out of Kiba. He must have been planning this entire match for one month in between his training with his mom and summoning practice. Naruto was impressed, this was a new Kiba, one that definitely deserved to make Chuunin. "Sorry Kiba," Naruto whispered to himself as he made his chains vanish and he clapped his hands together. Naruto instantly started to do hand seals and three seconds before Kiba and his partners could hit him, he finished.

"Fuuton: Dai-Tasumaki jutus," (Wind style: Big Tornado Jutsu) Naruto called out a tornado emitted from his mouth at the three on coming vortexes of destruction. It wasn't much of a contest, Kiba, his partner, and his summon had lost a lot of momentum because of gravity. Where as Naruto's Jutsu was using Gravity and his massive chakra reserves. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shounen were blasted into down and out in a spiral patern, strait into the ground. Kiba and Akamaru hitting the ground hard, Shounen managed to return to his realm before he hit the ground. Naruto unfortunately was sent even higher by his jutsu, and at the rate he was falling he wouldn't be able to land without shattering his shins. As Naruto fell and gained more and more momentum, he did hand seals. "Fuuton: Daibokufu no jutsu," (Wind style: big explosion jutsu) Naruto barely put enough chakra into the jutsu to make it work, so it would slow his decent enough for him to land but not hurt Kiba again. Kiba was out cold along with Akamaru.

"Match to Uzumaki Naruto," Genma said to huge applause from the crowd. With that Naruto rushed to his teammate and dog, checking all of their vitals and running tow diagnostic jutsus to make sure he didn't do any permanent damage. To Naruto's surprise both of them were perfectly fine just unconscious, not even so much as a broken bone. Naruto took some smelling salts out of a small pocket in his pants and used it on Kiba and Akamaru. It didn't take long, for both to pretty much jump out of their unconsciousness.

"you did very well," Naruto said smiling at his teammate.

"Hell if I wasn't against you the first round I would have made it to the final match," Kiba said laughing, but then he started falling to one side, where Naruto caught his teammate.

"You did great, but you used up way too much chakra during this match," Naruto said disapprovingly.

"Hell I only have this one match to show off, what else was I supposed to do." Kiba said chuckling now.

"Lets get out of the way so the next match can get underway," Naruto said. Kiba nodded and started walking up to the viewing area Akamaru by his side walking just as slowly. "By the way how did you get Akamaru talking?"

"small speaker on his collar. I thought that would through you for a loop," Kiba said smiling.

"Uzumaki-san," Genma called out to Naruto, who turned to look at the proctor. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you,"

"Understood." Naruto said to Genma. " See you after I am done talking to the Hokage." Naruto used his shushin jutsu to appear about twenty feet away from the Hokage and the Kazekage. All of the gaurds around the kages were instantly on guard, but the Hokage waved them off.

"Hokage-sama, you wished to speak to me." Naruto said respectfully because they were infront of another kage.

"I wish for you too watch the next set of matches until your next opponent with me Naruto-kun," The Hokage said thinking, 'I would like to have Naruto's idea of who is ready to make Chuunin.'

'either something is wrong or he wants to know who I think is ready for chuunin,' Naruto thought. "Yes Hokage-sama."

(A/N)

To people that have complained that I haven't updated in almost a year. I started college and I have less time to focus on fanfiction and more work. I have had the plan for this chapter, and the next chapters of "Pirates and Ninja", "Mugan", "Leech life," and "Do you believe in magic," for some time in my head I just don't have the time to type it up. I also have an idea for another story that I am working on the first chapter, but Don't look forward to it, just story alert it and be pleasantly surprised.


End file.
